Forbidden
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Raegan Kinsley Orton in love with someone she can't have, when she goes on the road with Randy will she find love with someone else or with the person she can't have? Who is that? Find out in Forbidden. Raegan is the little sister of Randy Orton, a firecracker in more ways than one... Randy Orton/OC John Cena and also Dr Michael Sampson the ringside doctor! Romance/Drama/Family
1. Chapter 1

Raegan Kinsley Orton in love with someone she can't have, when she goes on the road with Randy will she find love with someone else or with the person she can't have? Who is that? Find out in Forbidden. Raegan is the little sister of Randy Orton, a firecracker in more ways than one...

Forbidden

Raegan Kinsley Orton is in love with someone she can't have. Who is that? Raegan is the little sister of Randy, sure the two are close but she is a little fire cracker in her own right. Never going the path that her parents wanted her too. Raegan is only 27 and the light of her parents lives but there was one thing they didn't approve of and that was her life style. After talking it over with Randy it was finally agreed upon and she would be joining him on the road. Elaine knew this wouldn't go over well with their daughter but she needed get her life in order and soon as she was on a path to destruction.

Randy walked into the club he still couldn't believe that his sister was working here of all places. Raegan had a degree in psychology and was very smart but she went in a different direction and no one was happy about it. Sure she was still up to date on all the latest in psychology but refused to work as a doctor for the time being. All her life she had been down the straight and arrow path and now it was her time to live how she wanted to.

Randy had already seen more of Raegan than he wanted too and just glared at her sending her a silent message to stop but she didn't. Randy knew the owner of the club and walked into the back and grabbed her robe then held it out to her when she walked off the stage and into the back room. Raegan didn't take it and walked into her dressing room and stood there in her high heels. Randy was pissed and threw another robe at her and closed his eyes while she wrapped it around her.

"Why are you here Randy?" Raegan asked

"Mom and dad want you to travel with me for the time being and I agree with them." Randy told her and watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and just stood there in her robe and still in her heels.

"And if I refuse to go with you. What will you do then?" Raegan asked as she just glared at him. She wasn't very happy that her parents were trying to tell her what to do now.

"I will toss you over my shoulder naked or not and haul your ass home." Randy told her.

Raegan just stood there and finally stuck her tongue out at Randy "You wouldn't dare." then stripped in front of Randy and started to get dressed. "I want my own room."

"Oh you know I would as well. You will have to earn your own room. Till then we have a two bedroom suite but in order for you to get out of your room you have to go through mine." Randy told her as he sat down on the couch that was in the room.

"Ugh fine you all win. When do we leave? I so can't wait to see Johnny Boy." Raegan said with a smile on her face. At least if she was stuck on the road with Randy she was going to make the best of it and have a little fun of her own.

Randy just rolled his eyes. "We leave tomorrow morning and stay away from him." as he watched as she started to pack up her things. He couldn't believe that he had gotten her to agree that easy.

"Why I like him. I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about being deep inside of me." Raegan answered with a smirk on her face. Randy just groaned. Sure they lived together but he was hardly ever home and she had been bouncing from guy to guy here lately but to hear her talk about his best friend like that drove him nuts.

"Damn it Raegan! I don't want to hear you talk like that. You will stay away from him or else."

"Or else what big brother? You will spank me?" Raegan taunted

"I will put you on the first plane home to mom and dad." Randy said and watched her finish packing her bags and finally zipped them closed. Randy still wasn't happy with the whole idea with his sister being a stripper when she had a medical degree and could be making good money helping people.

Since Bob had dropped Randy off at the club so they wouldn't have two cars there Randy took the keys from Raegan and helped her into her car and drove them home. Raegan still wasn't happy that she was being told what do, but she also knew that her parents just wanted the best for her. At 27 she was very skinny, curves in all the right places and long dark hair the color of chocolate with blonde and red weaved in. Her bright blue eyes always had a sparkle to them and she stood tall at 6 feet even. There was barely 4 inches between brother and sister and the two had the same tattoo on their backs. Raegan had gone with Randy when he had his done and decided to have the same tattoo then she also had Orton on her right hip that she had been covering every night as she didn't want any to know who she was related too. Raegan had never slept with anyone from the club but she had dated the owner for a few months before moving on to a doctor then they broke it off because he was trying to control her, but she remained close friends with the owner Lance and they still hung out from time to time. Even though here lately he had the knack of show up where she was and it was starting to bug her more and more each time he did it.

Raegan was a daddy's girl like she was since the day she was born, it was breaking Bob's heart as Raegan was very smart always did what she was asked and gone to school and earned her psychology degree and graduated at the top of her class. Raegan had also trained along side Randy to become a professional wrestler and chose not to as she didn't want to be on the road nearly 300 days a year. She remembered what it was like with her dad gone all the time and now her big brother. Raegan had moved in with Randy nearly a year ago when he bought his house but wasn't home to over see the over haul of a few bedrooms and plus his own bedroom and bathroom then the kitchen and Raegan said that she would stay there and make sure things were done on time. Raegan had also been there for Randy when he was going through a dark time in his life.

Randy drove them home and looked over at Raegan he could tell that she hadn't been sleeping much and sighed. The silence between the two was almost too much for him to handle and didn't know how to break it. They arrived home a few minutes later and Randy pulled into the garage and parked next to his truck and walked around to help Raegan out of the car but she climbed out and walked into the house and sighed when she saw her luggage next to his and knew that her mom had already packed for her or Randy did.

"Who packed me?" Raegan asked with her hands on her hips.

"No one mom brought them over a bit ago and we both knew you would want to pack your own clothes honey." Randy told her.

Raegan sighed and sat down at the island and put her head in her hands."Why do you want me on the road Randy? I know mom and dad have their reasons."

"Because you need to see a different side of life, not one that involes a pole that you hang from" Randy said. "Plus I want to see more of my sister."

"So I go on the road with you and get to see which ring rat you bring to bed every night? Because you and I both know its a different girl every night Randal." Raegan told him not knowing that he was now seeing one of the make up artist.

"No, it's not like that anymore and you know that Raegan. It's been different for a long time. My life is different now. Sure I still go out but I don't get drunk all the time." Randy told her and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"So who is she?" Raegan asked "Like shit right now, my migraines are getting out of control again." Randy started to rub her shoulders.

"You and I both know you need to get more sleep and eat better. Charlotte and I have been dating for nearly 9 months and she is one of the make up artist on the Red Team. Why don't you go pack. Then sleep." Randy told her

"What time is our flight out?" Raegan asked

"11am honey but we have to be there by 9am." Randy told her then watched as she walked up to her bedroom with her luggage and he could see the defeat in her walk. Randy knew this wouldn't be easy and just hoped she didn't put up much of a fight. Randy headed up himself and got into the shower and finally checked on Raegan she was finishing up with her packing and finally set her bags down on the floor and he took them down and by the time he made it back upstairs she was sound asleep.

Here is the first chapter of Forbidden... Hope you all like! Who will Regan find love with John Cena or someone else?

~Kinley


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all...

Forbidden

Chapter 2

The next morning came early for Raegan as she was up and started getting ready and had to wake up Randy so they were ready to leave the house by 8:15 as it was a 45 minute drive to the airport. Bob arrived shortly before 8am as he knew that Randy wasn't ready to go and was shocked when he answered the door ready to go.

"Just take care of her out on the road Randy. I do worry about Raegan." Bob said as they loaded his truck with the luggage.

"Dad you know I will. I am having her see Dr Sampson she told me last night that her migraines have been acting up more and I hope he can help. Hell he has to deal with mine once very four weeks." Randy said

It wasn't long and the three were on the way to the airport. Raegan had a crush on John Cena and Randy knew it but hoped she wouldn't follow through on it. Randy was looking through window lost in thought when Raegan decided to share her good news with John.

**_**Coming on the road with Randy** Rae_**

_**Really? That's great! No more stripping?** JC_

**_** Nope. Family wants me to stop so I am stopping. Ugh I don't' want to travel John** Rae_**

_**I know you hate it, but you never know...maybe if you give it a chance it won't be so bad** JC_

**_**Randy told me to stay away from you why is that?** Rae_**

_**Because I just got divorced** JC_

**_**He didn't tell me that. Ugh men** Rae_**

_**So he's afraid that you and I are going to hook up** JC_

**_**Would that be so bad?** Rae_**

_**I don't know Maybe we should give it a try ;)** JC_

**_**Maybe we should have fun! I know I would love to have you deep inside me.** Rae_**

_**Girl don't you start something you won't finish. Besides...you might not be able to handle me** JC_

**_**Oh I think I can handle you but can you handle me?** Rae_**

_**Oh I can handle you in more ways than you could imagine** JC_

**_**Sweet. I have to see Dr Sampson when I arrive my migraines are kicking my ass. Randy has a signing for a few hours two back to back. We can meet in my room** Rae_**

_**Txt me when you reach the hotel** JC_

**_**Sure bye for now sexy** Rae_******

It wasn't long and Randy and Raegan were sitting at their gate waiting for their plane to arrive so they could take off for the next tour which happened to be in Texas in El Paso. Randy was going over his schedule and knew that Dr Sampson was coming to their hotel room to check Raegan over and all.

"Rae when did you see your doctor last?" Randy asked

"Just on Monday why Randy?" Raegan asked knowing what her brother was trying to get at.

"I just thought I would ask. Did she do a full work up?" Randy asked

"It was my yearly so yes it was a full work up. I am perfectly clean if that is what you want to know. I never slept with anyone but the owner and we use protection and the doctor I was seeing at the time as well. Randy I may have been stripping but I'm not that stupid." Raegan stated and just laid her head on Randy's shoulder and sighed.

"Just thought I would ask Rae. I have the doctor that travels with us coming to check you over honey." Randy stated "I do worry about you."

"I know you do Randy."

The flight to El Paso wasn't bad and soon the two were checking into their hotel and Raegan was now laying down on her bed waiting for Randy to either say lets' go or the doctor was here. She had met Dr Sampson a few times when she had come on the road before but the last time she was on the road with Randy as almost a year ago. It was nearly 45 minutes later that someone was knocking on the hotel door.

Randy stood up from the couch as he was looking at rings to pop the question to Charlie and answered the door "Thanks for coming Dr Sampson." as he let him in the room.

"Not a problem Randy. I know from talking to you that she just needs to be looked at. I know from your text that she has been to see her own doctor right?" Dr Sampson asked

"That is right. One thing we have in common is our migraines. Raegan's are worse than mine." Randy said "She is in here laying down."

"Why don't you let us talk for a minute and I will look her over." Dr Sampson said

"I can do that. Raegan Dr Sampson is here." Randy said as he poked his head into her room and saw that she waved him off and sat up slowly on the bed. Randy watched as Dr Sampson walked in and shut the door behind him and he could her them talking.

"Hi Reagan I am Dr Sampson." he said with a smile on his face he thought she was beautiful.

"Hi Dr Sampson. Sorry to pull you away from everything." Raegan said

"It's okay. Randy called me last night and I don't mind Raegan. What all is going on?" Dr Sampson asked

"My head is pounding. No matter what I do it wont go away. I got plenty of sleep last night and I do watch what I eat." Raegan said

"Raegan I understand. I do also take care of Randy. I can give you a shot now then tomorrow just look at you again when you feel better does that sound good?" Dr Sampson asked "Do you mind if I take your blood pressure now and listen to your heart and lungs?"

"That is fine. I take lortabs when the pain gets bad. I don't smoke I drink wine but hardly ever as it tends to mess with me as well." Raegan said

"Do you take a preventative?" Dr Sampson asked as he pulled out his stethoscope and blood pressure machine. Dr Sampson took Raegan's blood pressure and listened to her heart and lungs and was please with what he saw and heard.

"I do I am on Zanaflex which is a muscle relaxer." Raegan said "None of the meds for preventives work on me. Randy is the opposite of me they work for him."

"That is good to know. I have two shots I can give you honey. Then just rest tonight and at the arena I will check you over again sound like a plan?" Dr Sampson asked

"That is fine by me." Raegan said quietly as she wasn't feeling good at all.

Dr Sampson got the medication ready to give Raegan and stood up with Randy's help who walked in to see how his sister was feeling and smiled at the doctor who gave Raegan her shots. It wasn't long and she was sound asleep in bed. Randy walked Dr Sampson out and thanked him again. Dr Sampson told Randy that he wanted to come by while they were at the arena and check on her again. That night after finally laying down in bed Randy hoped that his sister would be okay. Time would soon tell.

A/N: Hoping that Raegan feels better...

~Kinley


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden

Chapter 3

The next morning came quick for both Randy and Raegan. Randy's cell phone was going off as it was his girlfriend who wanted to have breakfast with him and he quickly agreed and asked if he could bring his sister. Charlotte quickly agreed as she had been wanting to meet Raegan. Randy walked in to check on Raegan and couldn't help but smile that she was already up and almost done getting ready.

"Hey want to eat breakfast with Charlie and I?" Randy asked

"Are you sure? I mean I can always eat breakfast with Johnny." Raegan said with a smile on her face.

"Ha ha. No you can eat with us. Charlie wants to meet you anyways. Are you ready to go?" Randy asked as he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom.

"I am just about finished my make up and I can't wait to meet the girl who had tamed the Viper." Raegan said with a smirk on her face.

"You are funny you know that. Oh Dr Sampson wants to come by and check on you once we are at the arena he will come to my locker room." Randy said as they walked out of the room. Raegan just nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't help but think the doctor was good looking. After finally meeting Charlotte she quickly fell in love with her and knew she was the woman for Randy. After the two kissed good bye Charlotte told Raegan to find her at the arena and they would get to know each other better in catering and that she would see her later. As Randy and Raegan headed up to their room for Randy's bags as he had two meet and greets back to back and Raegan was kinda on her own before the show started.

"Randy can I ask why you never told me that John was now divorced." Raegan asked

"Raegan things with John and Liz didn't work out. But he is my best friend and if things didn't work out between the two of you I could lose two important people in my life and I don't want that to happen honey." Randy told her as they were finally walking out to his rental. Randy threw his bags in the backseat and helped Raegan in the front and soon they were taking off towards the arena. Raegan was lost in thought. Randy was right he didn't want to lose two very important people but what was the harm in trying?

Randy pulled into the parking lot and parked the rental and grabbed his bags and then helped Raegan out of the car. After finding his locker room he sent a text to not only John but also Dr Sampson who said he was on the way to them. Raegan wasn't in the best of moods as Randy told her to stay put that her walk could wait.

Randy and Raegan were in the midst of a fight when there was a knock on the door. Randy was the closest to the door and smiled at Dr Sampson. "Hi come on in."

"Thanks how are you doing today Randy?" Dr Sampson asked as he walked more into the room and saw that Raegan had her hands on her hips and he thought she looked very beautiful in what she had on which was simple. Jeans and a cute shirt with sandals on her feet.

"I can't complain. Rae on the other hand might." Randy said as he shut the door behind the doctor.

"Ugh I just want to go on my damn walk Randal." Raegan said to him then smiled at the doctor she found him attractive.

"RAEGAN" Randy said

"What just because you wont let me leave the room doesn't mean I can't be mad at you." Raegan said and glared at Randy even more.

"Raegan how about you and I go on that walk we can talk and get to know each other as I hear you are on the road with us for quite some time." Dr Sampson said

"Randy is that okay with you or am I still grounded from being myself?" Raegan asked with a smirk on her lips.

"You can go. Gee sorry she is so rude Dr Sampson." Randy said

"It's okay Randy. I know how sisters can get I have three of them." Dr Sampson said and Raegan just giggled.

"I have my phone Randy call me if you need me. Oh wait you are the Viper you can handle anything they throw at you can't you? All expect for spiders then you scream like a little girl." Raegan said with a laugh. Dr Sampson couldn't help but laugh as Randy flipped Raegan off and walked out of the room after kissing her on the cheek as he had to get to a signing.

"How about that walk?" Dr Sampson asked

"Sure." Raegan said as he allowed her to walk past and she smiled at him the two walked around in silence for a few minutes.

"So I hear you are a psychologist." Dr Sampson said

"I am. Although I am not practicing right now I am up to date with all the latest just decided to go in a different direction." Raegan said

"I can understand that. We might have room on the staff here for a psychologist who would travel and pick at the brains of the stars. I will talk to Vince about it would you like that?" Dr Sampson asked

"I would like that Dr Sampson. So when you aren't working what do you like to go by, and how old are you?" Raegan asked as they stopped in the hall outside the medical room Raegan sat down on a crate and smiled when the doctor took a seat beside her.

"Michael. Which you can call me Dr Michael if you want or just Michael. I am 30 and have my PhD and love working in sports med. How old are you?" he asked

"I am 27. You can either call me Raegan or Rae I don't mind." she said with a smile. "Do you like tattoos'?"

"I don't have any but I do like them. How many do you have?" Michael asked as he looked her body over he was very much attracted to her but didn't know what all she was into.

"I have two but you have to find them." Raegan said with a smirk on her face

"Is that a challenge?" Michael asked

"If you see it that way then yes." Raegan said with a smile on her face. "I am attracted to you Michael."

"I am as well. Why don't we step into my office and since hardly any one is here we can get to know each other better. I would like to take your blood pressure again and see how you are doing from last night is that okay?" Michael asked

Raegan smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement. She hopped down off the crate and Michael helped her into the medical room as she sat down on the exam table she couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his stethoscope and blood pressure machine as he listened to her heart and lungs he was also happy that Raegan's blood pressure was normal. Michael leaned in and kissed Raegan on the lips both smiling into the kiss and soon were wrapped up in each other. Michael didn't want to press and asked Raegan to supper after the show and she agreed and he said that he would pick her up around 10:30 after the show was over. Raegan finally was able to go on her walk and found hair and make up and smiled at Charlotte.

"Hey Raegan how are you?" Charlotte asked

"Doing good how are you Charlotte?" Raegan asked

"Can't complain. Please call me Charlie not a fan of Charlotte." she said with a laugh

"Okay Charlie you can either call me Raegan or Rae. So how long have you and Randy been dating?" Raegan asked as she sat down in one of the chairs, and smiled at Charlie she really liked her.

"Randy and I have been dating for nearly 9 months. I love him so much. He is very kind and sweet. Everyone around here thinks he is untouchable." Charlie said

"Yeah Randy can get like that sometimes. Then again I do know how to press his buttons and piss him off." Raegan said

"That is what sisters are for as well." Charlie said "I am like that with my brother and sister as well. So any plans tonight?" as she started to get all her make up out and get ready for the show.

"Yes Dr Sampson is taking me out for supper tonight. Oh good lord that man is good looking." Raegan said as Randy walked up. "Hey frog legs."

"Rae don't start with me please don't start with me. What is this I hear you are going to supper with Dr Sampson tonight?" Randy asked

"He asked me to supper and I agreed. Or do I need to run it by mommy and daddy first?" Raegan asked

"You know I should so smack you for that comment beanpole." Randy stated "You can go out and have fun. I trust the doctor."

"Yea! What time do I need to be back at the room?" Raegan asked

"You don't have a curfew smartass and tomorrow is a travel day." Randy stated and wrapped his arms around Charlie and held her close. Raegan smiled and kissed Randy on the cheek and walked off again. "I hope she isn't like this the whole time. Are you staying with me tonight?"

"I am babe. I love you." Charlie said and she kissed him on the cheek, then laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too babe." Randy said

Randy and Charlie talked for a bit longer before he had to go and get ready for the show. By the time he made it to his locker room he found Raegan sound asleep on the couch and couldn't help but laugh. As he got ready for the show he warmed up and by the time he was getting ready to walk out the door again Raegan was waking up.

"Hey you get a good nap in?" Randy asked as he sat down by her on the couch.

"Yeah I guess. I might see if Charlie will do my hair and make up for my date tonight." Raegan said. Randy couldn't help but smile.

"Good idea she is amazing at her job. Listen I am sorry I have been so harsh lately. I only want what is best for you honey." Randy told her. Raegan laid her head on his shoulder.

"Randy the whole family does, but I was going through a crisis and all. Everyone kept telling me what to do and I decided to say screw you all and did what I wanted to. And stripping just pissed them off even more." Raegan said "Michael told me that Vince is looking for a Psychologist for on the road."

"On the first name basis with the doctor now? That would be a good job for you babe. I will talk to Vince as well. I have to get out there for my match. Why not go see Charlie and talk some more and she can do your hair and make up." Randy said as he stood up and helped Raegan off the couch. Raegan walked Randy to the curtain and smiled at all the people around and felt arms go around her shoulders and looked up and smiled at John.

"Hey you about time I see you." John said

"Hey sorry been kinda busy." Raegan said with a smile on her face

"It's okay Rae. What are you doing tonight?" John asked

"I have a date with a doctor." Raegan said and smiled at Dr Sampson who was headed ringside for Randy's match. John shook his head at Raegan who had only been on the road for a half a day and already had a date. He thought too bad it was with the doctor who he trusted but wished it was with him. "I am headed to go and find Charlie I really like her."

"She is good for Randy she has helped keep him in check." John said "How about we do lunch soon."

"I think we can do that. See you later Cena." Raegan said and walked off and passed a few of the Diva's on the way. She saw the way one of the Bella twins was looking at her and she didn't like it at all but kept her mouth shut. After finding Charlie and asking her to help her with her hair and make up she was told to sit down and Charlie went to work. It was nearly an hour later and Raegan was impressed she never could get her eyes right and loved how Charlie had done them and her hair as well.

"Thank you so much for helping me you did an amazing job Charlie." Raegan said

"You are most welcome. It helps some that you have amazing skin tone and all. You and Randy both have those blue eyes. I love his eyes although yours are a deeper blue." Charlie said

"Yeah they are. Mom and dad still can't get over the tiny fact that we are so much alike. I am debating on changing clothes. I have two cute tank tops here that I can change into but I don't know what do you think?" Raegan asked

"Um what color are they?" Charlie asked as she started to pack up her make up and get ready for the show to end as she and Randy were headed out for supper as well then meeting up with everyone else at the hotel bar.

"Black and blue two of my favorite colors." Raegan said

"Why don't we head down and you can show me how does that sound? I am done here. The tech guys will load everything up for me but what I am taking with me and I will just walk down there and wait on Randy." Charlie said as they walked towards Randy's locker room. By the time they reached the room they found Randy stretched out on the couch and almost sound asleep after his match and Charlie bent to kiss his cheek and he rolled over and smiled up at her.

"Hey sweetie." Randy said as he slowly sat up on the couch and pulled Charlie down on his lap and kissed her cheek.

"What is wrong babe?" Charlie asked

"Nothing just sore after my match that is all. What are you two ladies up to?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist.

"I asked her if I should stay in my shirt that I am wearing or put on my two tank tops that I brought with me?" Raegan said as she dug around in her shoulder bag and pulled out the two tank tops and held them up for them to see.

"Um the tank tops show off your tone arms and all." Charlie said with as smile

"See also great fashion advice Randy see I love her already. You not so much." Raegan said and Randy just shook his head at his sister and laid it back against the couch. Raegan didn't care who was in the room and stripped her shirt off and slipped her tank tops on and heard Randy groan.

"Really in front of us?" Randy asked

"I didn't want to move so sue me." Raegan said "I'm headed to catering I will be back in a few." and walked out of the room.

"I swear this may not have been a good idea for her to come on the road with me." Randy said

"Honey you were doing what you thought was best and your parents agreed. Now try not to worry so much she will be in good hands with Dr Sampson tonight. I have something to keep your mind off your sister tonight and on me." Charlie said with a smile and kissed Randy on the lips.

"Hm I wonder what that might be babe." Randy said quietly

"Well it involves us and something pink and you will love it. I also have a question for you." Charlie said

"Oh? I do as well." Randy stated "Stop rooming with your roommate and stay with me from now on." Randy stated

"I can do that baby. She is dull and boring. I don't mind staying with her for a few weeks till Rae is in her own room." Charlie said

"Nope I want you with me baby. I miss you at night I miss you in my arms and I love you." Randy said

"I love you too and I miss you as well." Charlie said and kissed Randy on the lips and he laid her back on the couch and started to kiss her deeply which started a deep make out session.

~Kinley


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden

Chapter 4

Raegan was walking around the halls looking for catering and ran into someone and was almost knocked over if they wouldn't have caught her. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going I was lost in thought."

"It's okay I have ya. I was paying attention to a beautiful woman." he said. Raegan looked up and into the deep brown eyes of the doctor and smiled up at him, when he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips and helped her stand upright.

"Hm. You have soft lips Doctor Sampson." Raegan said quietly

"So you do babe. I was just coming to find you. I have to go and grab my medical bag and I am good to go. Walk with me?" he asked and put his arm around Raegan's shoulders and they walked back to the medical room where he quickly found his stethoscope and tossed into his bag and then they walked towards Randy's locker room so she could grab her shoulder bag and purse and once they reached the room she wasn't shocked to find the door open like she left it but shocked to see Charlie and Randy making out on the couch.

Raegan couldn't help but giggle and that broke them apart and Charlie just smiled up at Randy. Raegan quickly grabbed her things and smiled at Randy an said that she would see them later and walked out of the room. "I'm ready now."

"Then lets head to the hotel we can put my things in my room and go from there how does that sound?" Michael asked as he held the door open for Raegan and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked out to his rental. Michael held the door open for her and helped her in then put his bag in the back and they headed to the hotel. After arriving and finally making it up to his room and walking in they sat down and started to talk about supper.

"What sounds good to you or do you want to go anywhere?" Raegan asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Well we could go downstairs and eat and sooner or later everyone will probably join or order room service and find a movie on TV or I have my laptop here we can hook it up to the TV and find a movie to watch. I will leave it up to you." Michael said

"Can we just stay in? Not a big fan of crowds." Raegan said

"That is fine by me. I am not a fan of them either unless I am working." Michael said and he grabbed the menu for them to look over and then his DVD collection and showed them to Raegan.

"Um just the baked chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans and a sprite please. Let me see what movies you have." Raegan said and Michael placed the order for them and she was looking through all the movies and picked out Ted DiBiase's movie and smiled at Michael.

"Good movie. It's been a while since I have watched it." Michael said as there was a knock on the door he got up and answered it and paid the bill and let the waiter bring supper in and soon the were sitting down to eat supper. Raegan picked at her meal. "What is wrong Raegan?"

"Nothing. I just have some pent up energy is all. The chicken is a little dry as well." Raegan said as her phone beeped she grabbed it and looked at the text and gasped.

**_**Raegan get your ass here now. I need my best girl. Fuck where are you if you aren't here soon I will track your ass down and drag you in. Not smart baby.** LCT_**

"What is wrong Rae?" Michael asked

"The owner of the club I used to work at is pissed that I am not there. He didn't know that I wasn't coming back tonight." Raegan said and hung her head. Michael stood up and pulled Raegan into his arms and held her. "Lance wants me to come in tonight and I wont do it."

"Club? I thought you were taking sometime off." Michael asked

"I did for two years and during those two years I started stripping. Everything and everyone kept telling me to go back to psychology and I said no and did my own thing. Trust me Randy was pretty pissed as were our parents. I only dated the owner and things haven't been the best between us lately. Then a doctor who wanted everything to do with me but I got away from him a few months ago. I didn't think Lance would resort to threating me." Raegan said and smiled up at Michael who smiled back at Raegan.

"Can I ask one thing?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair that was now in her face and moved it back.

"Sure."

"Did you ever sleep with any of the customers?" Michael asked

"No that was not for me. A lot of the girls did. I saw my own doctor every few months and I am clean as clean can get. I'm not proud of what I was doing but I was so tired of everyone telling me what to do make sense?" Raegan asked

"Yes it does sweetheart. Now lets forget about the text and watch our movie. You can rest against my chest if you want to." Michael said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If he does find you I'm right here nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you for being understanding. And yes it's okay." Raegan said as he got the movie started and turned out one set of lights and the two got comfy on the bed watching the movie. Michael wrapped his arms around Raegan and she laid her head on his chest and they got comfy watching the movie. They had been watching the movie for nearly 30 minutes when someone started to pound on the door Raegan jumped as it startled her and Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead then paused the movie and climbed out of bed and walked to answer the door.

"May I help you?" Michael asked

"Is Rae here?" the guy asked

"I'm sorry? Who?" Michael asked "And who the hell are you?"

"A friend of hers. Raegan Orton." he said. Raegan sat up in bed and smirked she knew he would show up sooner or later he had a knack for showing up when she didn't want him too and it was always unexpected.

"She is, but she's sleeping right now. But I can tell her you stopped by when we get up in the morning." Michael said getting ready to shut the door.

"I just need to talk to her. And who are to her?" The man asked as he was growing quickly frustrated as he needed to know why Raegan never showed up it wasn't like her.

"I'm her boyfriend. And I'm sorry but she's sleeping right now and I'm not disturbing her, we have an early flight. Would you like to talk to her brother?" Michael asked

"No. I will call her later. Just tell her we missed her at work tonight." he said. Michael shut the door and locked it and turned and smiled at Raegan who was standing up and kissed Michael on the cheek.

"That was a friend of yours. He wouldn't tell me his name, only that he needed to talk to you." Michael said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It sounded like Lance" Raegan said as she pulled out her phone and pulled up his picture "Did he look like this?" and showed Michael the picture.

"Yup, that's him." Michael said. "Why did he show up here?"

"Wants me to come in and work. I never told him I was leaving. He has a knack for showing up when you don't want him too. I was out shopping a few days before I came on the road and he showed up at the store I was in." Raegan said and laid her head on Michael's chest. "I figured he would show up sooner or later." and walked into the bathroom.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Michael asked

"He has a habit of following people." Raegan said as she walked out after using it.

"Then I'm calling the cops babe." Michael said and reached for his phone. Raegan put her hand on his and stopped him.

"Not tonight if he if comes back which I am sure he will then we can call."

"Okay I am trusting you with this. Let's finish the movie and try to get some sleep or are you wanting to go back to your room?" Michael asked

"If I headed back to my room I would never sleep. Charlie is staying with Randy from now on, they miss each other too much when apart and I don't blame them." Raegan said "I can always get my own."

"You can stay here Raegan." Michael said quietly. Raegan looked up at him, she trusted him and she didn't trust many, she also felt at complete ease with him as well. Raegan rested her head on his chest and said she would stay. They got comfy on the bed again and restarted the movie. Raegan rested her head back on Michael's chest and placed her left hand on his stomach while he wrapped his arm around her again and started to rub her back.

"Michael thank you for getting him to leave." Raegan said as she rolled to her back. Michael rolled and was now laying on his side and propped himself up on his elbow and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You are most welcome sweetheart." Michael said "I have a small confession."

Raegan smiled up at him. "Oh?"

"I have liked you since we met last year. I kept asking Randy how you were and he always said you were doing okay, never once did he go in to detail. I am glad that you are now on the road with him. I also have to say that you are very beautiful and I would love to call you my girlfriend and see where we go from here." Michael said.

"I have to agree on the last year part. I always thought you were a hottie. When Randy was out for a few weeks and the mention of your name came up I would smile and walk away but as of that moment I wasn't ready to do anything and plus I couldn't get your number because Randy never let his phone go far from him. I would like to try us and I would love to call you my boyfriend." Raegan said Michael claimed her lips in a sweet kiss that led to the two of them making out like teenagers and finally stopped as Raegan wasn't ready to sleep with him and he understood.

"Michael do you have a shirt I can sleep in? And can I call you Mike?" Raegan asked as she stood up to stretch and walked into the bathroom to wash her face and use it.

"Yes you can sleep in my shirts I don't mind. I have never gone by Mike and since there are a few of them with the WWE its easier to go by Michael." he said and kissed her forehead. "Here you go." as he handed her the shirt. Raegan just stripped right in front of him and slid the shirt on, which didn't help as he was already turned on by her. "Do you make it a habit of stripping in front of people?"

Raegan just smirked at him. "No not usually. Just in front of Randy to piss him off and trust me it works. Why?"

"Because I am really turned on by you right now baby and I want you but I don't want to pressure you into sleeping with me on the first night. And plus that isn't me." Michael said and pulled her close and kissed her forehead then her lips.

"I don't either. I'm turned on by you as well. You are a hottie." Raegan said as she kissed his cheek and soon the two were wrapped up in each other's arms and sound asleep.

A/N: Oh no will Randy be pissed that Raegan didn't come back to their room? So what all do you think about Raegan and The Doctor?

~Kinley


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! **

Forbidden

Chapter 5

The next morning came quick for Raegan as her cell phone was going off and after rolling over to answer it she was sorry she did. "What do you want Orton."

"Um where are you and why in the hell is Lance in the lobby?" Randy growled into the phone

"Um I am sleeping well I was sleeping peacefully. He showed up last night and Michael got him to leave and I figured he didn't leave the hotel. He was pissed I didn't show up for work as I never told him I quit. Now why in the hell are you calling me so early for?" Raegan asked

"Not good on Lance. Where are you? Please tell me you aren't with John." Randy stated

"Um no that would be wrong Randal from what I hear he is seeing some Bella twin who by the way isn't the nicest thing in the book either." Raegan stated still not telling Randy where she was.

"Um where did you stay Raegan Kinsley?" Randy asked again

"In a bed. Where I am is none of your concern. Just know that I am safe and happy right now. Now I am going back to sleep if I can. Don't call me I will call you." Raegan stated as she felt arms go around her.

"Um the bus leaves in 5 hours so get your ass down to the room and get packed or I am leaving with out you." Randy stated

"Are you threating me Orton?" Raegan asked as she rolled to her back and met with a kiss to the forehead.

"No its a promise. See you soon." Randy said and hung up on

"Ugh he pisses me off" Raegan said as she slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to use it then after washing her hands she climbed back into bed and tired to snuggle up to Michael but he got out to use the bathroom as well and then climbed back into bed.

"Brothers are good for that. I am sure that I piss my three sisters off as well." Michael said as Raegan snuggled into his nice warm chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close and kissed her forehead again. "What did Randy want?"

"To tell me that Lance is still here in the lobby and then wanted to know where I stayed last night and hoped it wasn't with Cena." Raegan said. Michael shook his head at Randy." Then also to tell me that his bus is leaving in 5 hours and to come down and pack."

"You can always travel with me. I have my own bus as well. I would love to have my girlfriend with me." Michael said as he rolled them to where Raegan was on her back and he laid down on top of her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Hm. I can do that." Raegan said between kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck she was loving the feel of him on her.

"Why don't you go get packed I will walk you up to your room and then I will come up once I am done here." Michael said as he kissed her again "We can pick this up later on the bus how does that sound?"

"Hm I really like the way you think." Raegan said "Although I am thinking about keeping this shirt is that okay?" Michael smiled between kisses and said that was fine. He stood up and helped Raegan up and watched as she slipped her jeans on and threw her bra and tank tops into her shoulder bag and he slipped a shirt on over his chest and held the door open for Raegan and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they headed up two floors to her room she was sharing with Randy.

Since she couldn't find her key she had to knock on the door and while waiting for Randy to answer Michael claimed her lips in a kiss and they were still kissing when the door opened. Randy wasn't very happy and cleared his throat which made them break apart. Raegan wasn't happy either and reached over and smacked the living hell out of Randy.

"OW that hurt you bitch." Randy yelled

"Deal with it you big baby. I'm not a spider." Raegan said "See babe I told you he screamed like a little girl."

Michael laughed and pressed a kiss to Raegan's forehead. "I will see you in a bit."

"Hm yes you will." Raegan said and Michael kissed her sweetly on the lips. Michael said bye to them both and waved and walked off. Randy opened the door for Raegan to walk in and she headed to her room after saying hi to Charlie and started to grab things to get into the shower. Randy followed her and stood against the doorframe.

"Want to explain yourself why are you kissing the doctor?" Randy asked

"Isn't that what you do when are you dating someone?" Raegan asked as she stripped out of her jeans leaving on Michael's shirt. Randy just groaned even more.

"Do you make it a habit of stripping in front of me?" Randy asked

"Yes just to piss you off. Listen I really like Michael and I want to see where it goes. Please don't break us up like you did with Jackson and I in high school." Raegan said

Randy just looked at his sister, he trusted Dr Sampson and knew he wouldn't hurt her but this also was a good thing then she wouldn't go after John. "Does this mean you will leave John alone?"

"Yes why would I bother him if he is dating a slut?" Raegan asked as she grabbed some clean panties and her yoga pants and a few tank tops and her bra. "Randy I love you I do, but I am also riding to the next city with Michael, that way you two can have some alone time and all. I love Charlie she is a total sweetheart."

"I wont fight you Rae, I do trust him and that is a plus as I don't trust many. The reason I broke you and Jackson up is because he was also sleeping around on you and you deserve better than that honey. Just check in with me." Randy said "Get cleaned up I am sure it wont take him long to pack. I love you Rae."

"I love you too big bro. Yes I will call and check in with you. I will still room with you honey just not often." Raegan said as she grabbed her things. "I'm getting in the shower now." Randy hugged his sister close and walked out of the room and with that Raegan climbed into the shower and got cleaned up and decided to not wash her hair and throw it back in a messy bun and do light make up. It didn't take her long and soon she was dressed comfy and Randy couldn't help but laugh at her. "Randy it doesn't help any that Lance showed up last night and wants to know why I am not working."

Raegan was finally packed and set her luggage down and laid back on the bed and curled up into a ball her head was pounding and it didn't help that she had already thrown up from the migraine. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Randy walked in to check on her as it was quiet and saw that she was sound asleep which also led him to believe that she didn't sleep the night before. Randy finished packing his things and walked down and grabbed Charlie's things and soon they were loading his bus up and knew they wouldn't be taking off for a bit. Randy was on the phone with Vince talking to him about hiring Raegan as the staff psychologist for the Stars, Vince agreed they needed someone and thought it would be a good idea and told him to have Raegan come to his office with Dr Sampson on Monday.

Michael was in his room and quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth and pulled on some shorts and a clean shirt that had the Superman logo on it and finished packing, then slipped on his no show socks and adidas shoes and grabbed his bags and headed towards the elevator and loaded his bus with the help of the driver and then headed up to Randy's room he passed Lance as he was waiting in the lobby.

"Michael is it?" Lance said as he saw him walk by.

"What do you need?" Michael asked

"Rae. I need to talk to her." Lance said

"She is sleeping right now, been stressed and I want to keep the stress down. I will have her call you." Michael said and sent Randy a text that he was on the way and that Lance was bugging him.

"Ugh she can't still be sleeping. I just want to know why she quit on me and didn't say anything. Have her call me I have to get back to St Louis" Lance said and stormed out of the hotel. Michael shook his head and headed towards the elevator and was soon knocking on Randy's door.

"Hey man can we talk for a minute?" Randy asked

"Sure." Michael answered

"How much sleep did Raegan get last night?" Randy asked

"We both fell asleep close to midnight woke up at 8 when you called. Randy I respect Rae not to sleep with her on the first date that isn't me anyways." Michael said knowing what Randy was trying to get at.

"I know she said that Lance showed up, he has a knack for doing that. Thanks for the heads up is he still in the lobby?" Randy asked

"No he left after I told him I would have Rae call him he stormed out saying he had to get back to St Louis." Michael said "Oh I need your help in talking to Vince about putting Rae on the staff for psychologist and all."

"No need man she is meeting with you two Monday after we all arrive. I am trusting you to take care of Rae on the road and all." Randy said

Michael just smiled at Randy "I will take care of her don't worry about that. I really like Raegan and I want to see where we go."

Randy smiled even more "She said the same thing. Come on in she is sound asleep on her bed curled up into a ball." he opened the door and they walked into the hotel room together. Randy could hear her getting sick in the bathroom and walked into check on her. "What is wrong honey?"

Raegan finally stopped throwing up and laid on the cool tile floor. "Massive migraine." as she curled up in to a ball. Randy picked her up and laid her back on her bed. "I hate this Randy."

"I know babe. Dr Sampson is here let him check you over then you can sleep on his bus okay." Randy said quietly. Raegan barely nodded her head she was in so much pain.

"Hey babe what happened?" Michael asked as he grabbed his medical bag and listened to her heart and lungs then took her blood pressure.

"I got things to get in to the shower and talked to Randy for a few and got cleaned up and after getting dressed and doing my make up I started to get sick. I hate it when I have a migraine that hits fast and hard. I had no warning." Raegan said quietly.

"Not good babe. I will give you two shots then you are sleeping on my bus and I will lay down with you." Michael said quietly

"Okay I need to use the bathroom and brush my teeth." Raegan said quietly as she stood up with Michael's help and laid her head on his chest. He watched as she walked into the bathroom and he got the two shots ready and Randy walked into see how things were with Raegan and saw that she was brushing her teeth and held her close while Michael gave her two shots, after that Michael helped Raegan onto his bus and helped her lay down and told Randy they would follow his bus and he would call with updates. After putting things away he climbed into bed with Raegan and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for taking care of me baby." Raegan said quietly as she rested her head on his bare chest after pressing a kiss to it.

"You are most welcome honey rest okay." Michael said

Raegan yawned and closed her eyes and snuggled into Michael's chest and soon they were both sound asleep. Michael was only able to sleep for a few hours and eased himself out of bed and pressed a kiss to Raegan's forehead and covered her up again and pulled his shirt back on when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered quietly

"Michael it is Vince I want to talk to you about Raegan Orton." Vince said

Michael smiled and sat down at the table and grabbed a pen and paper. "I was getting ready to call you. She is actually sound asleep on my bus right now. We just started seeing each other."

"Thank you for being up front and honest about that Michael. But I am thinking about hiring her as the staff psychologist. What do you think?" Vince asked

"I think it is a good idea her office can be next to mine. Although its probably not a good thing for her to talk to Randy since they are related." Michael said as he wrote notes down.

"Do you have a fax machine on your bus Michael?" Vince asked

"I do. You can fax her contract here and she can look over it and give it to you on Monday. I am going over injury reports now and I will meet with you on Monday with her." Michael said

"Faxing it now Michael." Vince said "I will talk to you on Monday." the two hung up and Michael grabbed his medical binder that he kept in his bag that had all the stars in it and started going through reports and heard his fax machine beep and saw the fax was there for Raegan and smiled and grabbed it and sorted it out and put a paperclip on it and sat back and just looked outside and watched as the bus drove down the road and spaced out.

A/N: Hm looks like Raegan will be apart of Monday Night RAW! Any thoughts on her and the doctor where it might go or if it will last who will get in their way. Will Randy keep true to his word and not ruin their relationship?

~Kinley Orton


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the review and those who have marked as a favorite and followed!

Forbidden

Chapter 6

Randy and Charlie were cuddled together on his bus watching a movie as they drove to the next city. Charlie was actually sound asleep against Randy's chest and he was almost there himself when his cell rang. "Hello?" Randy asked hoping he didn't wake up Charlie

"Randal it's dad." he said. Randy slowly eased up himself from the couch and covered up Charlie and walked to the back of the bus he could sense something was wrong in his dad's voice.

"What is wrong dad?" Randy asked as he laid down on his bed.

"We lost Papa today Randy. I'm so sorry son." Bob said

"When?" Randy asked barely able to contain his voice but not wanting to break down just yet.

"About 30 minutes ago. I can't get ahold of Raegan is she okay?" Bob asked

"She is sleeping on Dr Sampson's bus right now she turned her phone off due to a massive migraine. I will call him and talk to her dad. When is the service?" Randy asked

"Not sure yet Randy. I will call you when I know more. Mom wants you two home." Bob said

"Okay I will call Vince and Charlie and I will head home. Tell mom I am sorry and I love you both." Randy said

"I will son. See you guys later on." Bob said and they hung up.

Randy sighed and called Vince and explained what all was going on and he was nice enough to give Randy, Raegan and Charlie two weeks off and told him to call and check in. Randy hated to call and wake up Raegan but she needed to know as she was close to their Papa. Randy dialed the doctor and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Michael answered

"Dr Sampson it's Randy. Can I call you something other than Doctor?" he asked

"Yeah you can call me Michael. We have known each other for awhile what is going on?" Michael asked

"Is Rae awake by chance?" Randy asked

"No she isn't I just checked on her she is out like a light. I gave her a pretty heavy dose of pain meds why?" Michael asked

"We just got bad news from home our Papa died and she needs to know. Um we don't know when the service is but Vince just gave her, Charlie and I two weeks off and all. We need to head to St Louis." Randy said

"We will head there behind you. I will call Vince and talk to him as well. I may have to fly out after the service but I will be there to support Raegan." Michael said "I'm sorry Randy for your loss."

"Thanks Michael. Have Rae call me when she wakes up and I will tell her." Randy said

"I can do that." Michael said and the two hung up. Randy laid back again and just put his hands over his eyes and just laid there and cried. He was pretty close to his Pa or as Raegan called him Papa. Randy finally composed himself and headed to the front of the bus and smiled at his girlfriend who was sleeping soundly and walked up to the cabin to talk to Jack who was the bus driver and told him to head to St Louis that they needed to go there now as there was a family emergency.

Raegan was starting to wake up and rolled over in bed to snuggle into Michael but he wasn't in bed and after slowly getting up she used the bathroom and headed to the front of the bus where she saw Michael coming from the drivers cabin and. Raegan smiled up at him and sat down on the couch and Michael sat down next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder. Michael wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "How are you feeling babe?" Michael asked quietly

"Really drained and my head still hurts some but not as bad." Raegan said

"That isn't good baby. I will check you over after a bit. Randy called my phone and you need call him back babe." Michael said. Raegan stood up and walked into the bedroom and picked up her phone and turned it back on as she had turned it off and dialed Randy.

"Hello?" Randy asked quietly

"Did I wake you?" Raegan asked

"No. Just laying down with my head in Charlie's lap not feeling really good right now. We need to talk." Randy said trying not to cry from telling her the news.

"What is it Randy?" Raegan asked as she sat down by Michael who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Dad called me earlier and Papa died this morning." Randy said

"No please tell me that it didn't happen Randy. I can't lose Papa." Raegan said as she started to cry. Michael wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she cried.

"I'm sorry babe, it happened around 10am. Dad called and they were with him when it happened." Randy said "Vince gave you, Charlie and I the next two weeks off and Michael is going for the week. Do you want to ride with me?"

"No I will stay here. When is the service?" Raegan asked as she dried her eyes.

"That I don't know. Tell Michael he can stay at the house and in with you." Randy said

"Oh you are now on first name basis with the doctor now aren't you?" Raegan giggled "I need to call mom and dad or should I wait and just talk to them in the morning?"

"Why don't you text them hon and tell them." Randy said "I'm going to lay down when do you want to stop for supper?"

"How about in 3 hours. I am going to lay back down as well." Raegan said "Love you big bro."

"Love you too sis. See ya in a bit." Randy said and they hung up.

_****Mom I am so sorry about Papa. Tell gma I will be home tonight and will come by in the morning or afternoon and that I love her** Rae **_

"Come here sweetheart." Michael said and wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she cried into his chest. "You to need to rest come and lay down with me." as he stood up and help Raegan into his arms and they walked to the bedroom and laid down.

"Randy said that you can stay with us at his house and in my room with me." Raegan said "Thanks for coming babe."

"You are most welcome babe. Just rest I know we are stopping for supper in 3 hours then drive to St Louis." Michael said as he stripped off his shirt and Raegan stripped down to her tank top and panties and laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You okay honey?"

"I will be I was the closest to Papa and he will be greatly missed I was thankful enough on Sunday to go and have lunch with him and told him that I loved him and that it was okay for him to let go. He had been sick for quite sometime. I was just happy to be able to have him in my life." Raegan said and rolled to her back. Michael rolled to his side and leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips Raegan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Michael down on top of her. "I need you Michael."

"I want you too baby are you sure?" Michael asked before kissing Raegan on the lips.

"Yes I am babe." Raegan said and kissed Michael back "Take me Michael"

Michael smiled into the kiss and didn't have to be told twice to make love to Raegan. As they kept kissing they undressed each other. Michael kissed down Raegan's body and back up again. "God you are beautiful." as he let his right hand roam Raegan's body as he cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple and Raegan arched into his touch and moaned, Michael kissed Raegan on the lips as he let his hand wonder further down her body and let it rest on her stomach as he rubbed it and slid his hand to her smooth pussy and rubbed her folds.

"Hm. Don't stop Michael." Raegan moaned as she move her legs wider for him. Michael leaned down and kissed Raegan on the lips as he slid a finger into her pussy. Raegan moaned loudly into the kiss as she arched her hips off the bed. "Baby take me please." Michael didn't have to be told again as he kept fingering her as she cried out in pleasure as he slid in another finger and Raegan arched up off the bed again "Hm don't stop baby."

Michael kissed her deeply as he laid down on top of her and slid into her pussy. "Oh God baby so wet and tight." as he pulled out and slid back into her body he leaned down and kissed her on the lips as they started to blend their bodies together. Raegan arched beneath him and took him in deeper both moaning as they blended their bodies together.

"So hard and huge baby. You feel so amazing Michael. Hmm Yes baby" Raegan moaned as she felt complete with him. Michael smirked as he brought her leg up over his hip and started to move faster and thrusted into her deeply with long hard strokes as he made love to her. "I'm close baby."

"I'm close too baby." Michael said as he started to move his hips faster and faster and soon pounding in and out of Raegan's pussy. Both crying out in pure pleasure.

"Hmm Yes baby I'm cumming." Raegan moaned as she gushed all over Michael.

"I'm cumming baby" Michael moaned as he exploded deep inside Raegan as he kissed her deeply on the lips as he laid down completely on top of Raegan. "Once I can move I will stop crushing you baby." Raegan looked up at Michael and kissed him as he slowly pulled out of Raegan's body and rolled to his back and pulled Raegan to him.

"That was amazing Michael. I feel so complete with you" Raegan said then pressed a kiss to his heart and snuggled into him as he pulled the covers up around them.

"I feel complete too sweetheart. You my dear are very amazing." Michael said and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Rest babe. I will set the alarm on my phone so we are dressed to go eat supper." as he wrapped his arms around her and set the alarm on his phone and they both drifted off to sleep.

Randy just laid there in bed with Charlie in his arms. Charlie was upset as well and had gotten to know Randy's family over the last few months. Randy couldn't believe it. "Baby thanks for coming with me and staying at the house, it means a lot. I just can't believe he is gone."

"You are most welcome honey. Why don't you try to rest honey." Charlie said as Randy rolled to his side and faced her and kissed her sweetly on the lips she started to rub his back and held him close and they both drifted off to sleep.

It was close to 3 hours later that they were all pulling off to eat supper. Raegan was starting to wake up a bit and snuggled into Michael's warm body and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I don't want to move."

"I can understand that one. How about after supper we come back into the bedroom and watch movies in bed." Michael said as he rolled to his side and kissed Raegan on the lips.

"Hm that sounds like a good plan." Raegan said as he phone rang and she groaned when she saw it was Lance. "What do you want Lance?"

"You." Lance said

"Not going to happen Lance. Just leave me alone please." Raegan said "I am sorry I didn't tell you I was quitting but that doesn't mean you can show up at the hotel I am at and demand to see me." as she rolled to her back and Michael followed and started to kiss down her body and sucked on her nipples while he massaged the other one. Raegan was holding back a moan and Michael just smirked as he kissed his way down her body and stopped right above her pussy and kissed it. She couldn't help it anymore and let out the moan that she was holding back

"Damn it Raegan you are to be with me not him." Lance growled

"No I who I am with is none of your concern. Don't come near me again or call me" Raegan said as she moaned as Michael kissed his way back up to her lips. She hung up on him and kissed Michael back. "You don't play fair."

Michael rolled off of her and kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed and helped her up. "Oh I play fair but not all the time. But we need to get dressed." Raegan kissed him and slipped her bra on and then panties then her jeans and buckled her belt and grabbed his shirt "Mind if I wear?" Michael shook his head and pulled on his jeans and a clean shirt and kissed her again as then sat down and pulled on his no show socks and his Adidas. Raegan grabbed her brush and brushed her hair and then pulled it back into a messy bun again and smiled up at Michael who was trying to find a hat to wear and finally found one on the table and he then helped Raegan off the bus. Randy and Charlie were just now walking off their bus and Randy wrapped his arms around Raegan while she cried.

"It will be okay honey he is no longer in pain." Randy said as he tired to calm his sister down he was upset as well and the tears were slowly coming down his face.

"I know but still I miss him I never thought he would die Randy, he is my rock always there for me when daddy was gone." Raegan said

"Sh Raegan it's okay, he was there all the time for us, but he is always looking down on us now, he is always in our hearts." Randy said

"I know but it still hard." Raegan said

As everyone sat down to supper they talked about work and Raegan joining the WWE as well. She couldn't wait to be on as the staff psychologist and pick at the brains of the WWE Superstars and Diva's the only one she wouldn't work with is Randy as she knew enough being his little sister. It wasn't long after eating that everyone used the bathroom and climbed back onto the buses. Randy and Charlie were wrapped up in each other's arms and soon making love to each other and finally fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms. Raegan during supper started not feeling good and took her meds and was trying not to throw everything in her stomach up but she was very nauseated and laid down on the bed.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" Michael asked quietly as he walked into check on Raegan.

"I shouldn't have eaten what I did. I took my pain meds at supper but nothing is agreeing with me and I am nauseated." Raegan answered quietly. Michael grabbed his medical bag and also grabbed a cold washcloth and got it nice and cold and placed it on her forehead and gently checked her over. "I feel like I am going to get sick" she got up quickly and made it to the bathroom and started to get sick. Michael walked in behind her and held her hair back as she had it down and wiped her forehead and neck.

"Lets get you into bed honey I will give you something else to help with the pain and nausea." Michael said as he helped her stand up. Raegan leaned into Michael and nodded her head in agreement and then brushed her teeth and used the bathroom and stripped down to her tank top and panties and after Michael gave her the shots she got comfy in bed. "Do you want me to lay down with you babe?"

"That is fine. You can watch TV as well I am going to sleep." Raegan said quietly as she closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. Michael got ready for bed and used the bathroom and brushed his teeth then plugged in his phone next to hers and climbed into bed and Raegan got settled up against Michael's bare chest and drifted off to sleep while he watched the news and then finally flicked the TV off and fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Forbidden

Chapter 7

It was close to 4 am when they all arrived in St Louis. After unloading the buses and getting settled in for the night everyone crashed. The next morning came quick for Randy as he grabbed a shower and got cleaned up then decided to cook breakfast. Elaine had gone to the store for Randy and stocked his fridge for the next day. After getting up he started to coffee for him and Charlie and decided to make omelets and cut up fruit. Michael was waking up and grabbed a quick shower and smiled at Raegan who was sound asleep he gently checked her over and was pleased that her blood pressure was no longer up and covered her up a bit and got dressed and then headed down to the main level.

Randy heard movement and smiled at Michael when he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Don't know if it is good or not but yes morning." Randy answered "Coffee?" before taking a drink of his own.

"Sure what do you need help with and thanks for letting me stay." Michael said as Randy poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. My sister has feelings for you and I know you do as well." Randy said as he sat down at the island knowing the girls wouldn't be up for a bit. Raegan always slept in and Charlie wasn't feeling the best. The two were talking about work and a few other things and Raegan was finally waking up and rolled over and grabbed her phone and called her mom.

"Hello dear how are you this morning?" Elaine asked

"Really drained. I don't feel good. I'm sorry mom about Papa." Raegan said quietly as tears started to fall down her cheeks as she sat up in bed.

"Oh honey it was his time to go he is no longer in pain. Just remember no matter what he loved you very much. What is wrong sweetheart?" Elaine asked

"Massive migraines over the last three days. Thank goodness for Michael." Raegan said

"Oh who is Michael?" Elaine asked as she sat down in the master bedroom and smiled at the voice of her daughter who sounded happy.

"He is the medical doctor that travels with Raw. Randy had him check me over when we arrived in El Paso then the next day at the arena we got to know each other and we started dating mom. I have a connection with him and I can't explain it." Raegan said. "He drove all the way back with us and is coming to the funeral mom to support me."

"That says something about him right there honey. I am happy for you. Also your dad said something about Vince is going to hire you for the staff psychologist. I am happy for you sweetheart." Elaine said

"Yes he is. I am going to look over my contract here soon. Vince faxed it to Michael yesterday and I just have to read it and sign it." Raegan said "Mom I am sorry for everything. I know that I haven't been the best to get along with lately."

"Reagan dear its okay. Its forgiven and forgotten. Why don't you get cleaned up and then we can help Grandma sound good. Your Aunt Marrisa and Melanie DiBiase are here helping honey. Ted is flying in here soon as is John Cena honey." Elaine said "Either Nathan can help pick them up or could you please?"

"I can pick them up mom. I will have Michael drive my truck." Raegan said "When do they get in?"

"In 4 hours honey. Take it easy please and don't over work yourself. I want to meet Michael soon." Elaine said "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom. Yes you will meet Michael today sometime." Raegan said as she laid back down in bed. "I will talk to you later."

"Bye sweetheart. Oh Grandma says she loves you and you two can go see her tomorrow she is busy planning I am getting ready to go over there now and help her then she is spending the night with us." Elaine said

"Okay mom." Raegan said and they hung up. Raegan slowly climbed out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her hands and brushed her teeth, she didn't want to move and climbed back in bed and just laid there and turned on her TV and zoned out for a bit. Not even hearing her bedroom door open and close. Michael stood there and just smiled as he watched her he thought she was very beautiful and stripped his shirt off and climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she snuggled into him he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Good morning love." Michael said quietly Raegan rolled in his arms and kissed him on the lips she could taste coffee.

"Good morning babe." Raegan said as Michael kissed her on the forehead. "I have to pick up DiBiase and Cena after a bit come with me please?"

"Sure babe. How are you feeling?" Michael asked

"Really drained but better. Thank you for taking care of me." Raegan said as she rolled to her back.

"You are most welcome babe. Can I check you over please?" Michael asked. Raegan nodded her head in agreement and watched as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to his medical bag and grabbed his stethoscope and blood pressure machine and after listening to her heart and lungs he took her blood pressure and was happy that it was lowered as it was up yesterday. "Much better no longer up." Raegan just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I talked to my mom this morning and she wants to meet the man that has been taking care of me. Michael I have never had a connection with anyone like I do you. I have very strong feelings for you. I want to see where we go." Raegan said quietly

"Rae I have never had a connection with anyone either like the one we have. I do want to see where we go and my feelings are very strong as well. I am falling in love with you." Michael said as he held Raegan close in his arms.

"I am falling in love with you as well Michael." Raegan said Michael claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss and held her close.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and all. I need to make a few phone calls and then we can leave to go pick up Cena and DiBiase." Michael said Raegan nodded her head in agreement and climbed over Michael and stripped and tossed her tank top at him and he caught it and smiled. While Raegan was in the shower he made their bed and called and talked to Vince and he agreed to take two weeks off and would see them in California for Raw. It wasn't long and Raegan was getting dressed and doing her hair and make up she decided to pull her hair back and wear one of her favorite hats and pulled her messy bun through it and Michael thought she looked beautiful. As they walked downstairs hand in hand. Randy was kinda shocked to see Raegan awake and moving.

"Hey you. I thought you would still be sleeping." Randy said as he hugged Raegan.

"Nope couldn't sleep anymore. I talked to mom she said for us to go see Gma tomorrow, they are pretty busy making plans and then Gma is spending the night with them. I am headed here to go and pick up Cena and DiBiase. Melanie and Aunt Marrisa are over at Mom's helping as well." Raegan said

"Okay. Tell them they can stay here as well. I'm not shocked they are coming. Hell DiBiase grew up with us and Cena is a brother so it doesn't surprise me. You aren't driving today are you?" Randy asked

"No. I don't feel the best I am really drained. My head doesn't hurt but just wiped out." Raegan said as she dug around in her purse for the keys to the truck and handed them over to Michael then grabbed a banana and took a bite and after eating it she looked at Randy and said. "I'm not that stupid Randal."

Randy shook his head at his sister and said that he would see them later and kissed her cheek and watched as Michael helped Raegan into what he thought was her truck and soon he heard the truck roar to life and back out of the garage and he watched as they drove away and he then realize that they were in his truck. He picked up his phone and sent Raegan a text.

**_**If you wanted to take my truck just ask bitch** RKO_**

_**Oops.** Rae_

**_**Oops my ass bitch. Where is your truck?** RKO_**

_**Getting worked on deal with it. Been driving your truck for nearly two months. Don't worry I wont dare scratch it you big baby** Rae_

**_**We are so done. Home now to take my car** RKO_**

_**NO asshole. Your car can't hold jackshit and I am not sitting in the backseat squished next to either man.**Rae_

**_**Ugh woman. Fine you win this round we aren't done by any means with this topic** RKO_**

_**Don't make me drop kick your ass into next week and don't think I wont because I will asshole** Rae_

_****FINE** RKO**_

_**See I knew you would see it my way. Want us to bring home some Starbucks?** Rae_

**_**Yes if I can't have my truck then yes. Sorry didn't sleep good just upset**RKO_**

_**I know I am as well. Love you big bro**Rae_

**_**Love you too sis. I trust you forgot about your truck** RKO_**

_**Good to know. BTW I am so in love with the doctor** Rae_

_****I know I can see it radiate off of you two. I'm happy** RKO**_

_**Yea so big bro approves?** Rae_

**_**Yes big bro approves** RKO_**

"What are you smiling about babe?" Michael asked as he drove them towards the airport to pick up Ted and John.

"Randy approves of us." Raegan answered

"That is good. Although it wouldn't have mattered to me at all if he approved or not." Michael said and Raegan just smiled and said she felt the same way. She wasn't about to let anyone stand in her way of her happiness.

It wasn't long and they were pulling into the airport and parked the truck, Michael walked around and helped Raegan out and they walked into the airport fingers laced together. Raegan laid her head against Michael's chest and he wrapped his arms around her and they waited for Ted and John to arrive. It was nearly 40 minutes later that they were finally walking off the plane. Ted and John picked up their luggage and looked around for Nathan and Ted spotted Raegan and what he thought was the doctor from Raw. John shook his head as they walked over.

"I thought Nathan was picking us up?" Ted asked as he hugged Raegan who hugged him back.

"He was I told mom that we would pick you two up. Randy said you can stay with us and all. We thank you for coming to support our family guys this means a lot." Raegan said quietly as she tried not to cry again but it didn't work Michael wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"Let's get you home honey. I know you are drained." Michael said quietly. Raegan nodded her head in agreement and John looked confused to no end. As they walked to the car he looked at Ted who shrugged his shoulders, he and Raegan were pretty close and they had grown up together and were best friends. Ted shook his head and mouthed to John that he didn't know anything. Michael helped Raegan into the truck and kissed her gently on the lips and then climbed in to the drivers said. Raegan told him they needed to stop by Starbucks on the way home that she knew what to get everyone and they home. Michael drove through St Louis and pulled up in front of Starbucks and after she wrote down everyone's order he walked in.

"Question Rae" John said

"What John?" Raegan asked as she turned in her seat to face John better.

"What is going on with you and the doctor?" John asked "Because last I knew you two were having supper and that was it."

"We had supper, we also have feelings for each other and are dating and have this amazing connection between us and want to see where we go. Why you jealous John?" Raegan asked

"Um no. I am dating Nikki." John said

"Oh that Bella" Raegan said and shook her head as she didn't mind Brie but hated Nikki who walked around with this huge ego like I am better than you all the time.

"Problem with that Raegan?" John asked

"Um no. I am with the doctor hello." Raegan snapped then sighed. Michael soon was back in the truck and they were soon pulling into Randy's driveway. Ted and John unloaded their bags and Raegan walked in with the coffee's and sat them down on the island and smiled at Charlie who was cleaning up the kitchen as Randy had made a mess with the flour as the two were trying to make lunch and a cake and with Randy it wasn't working out so well he was frustrated to no end and Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"Where is Randy?" Raegan asked as they hugged.

"Behind you honey. You okay?" Charlie asked and Raegan shook her head and walked up to her room and changed clothes then laid down in bed and under the covers. Randy turned around as Michael walked into the house and glared at him.

"Not me. I walked into Starbucks and I walk out she is upset. I don't know what was said in the truck. I will go up and check on her she wasn't feeling good when we left the airport. I think the stress had finally caught up to her and she is exhausted and not feeling good." Michael said. Randy nodded his head and turned to look at John and Ted. John just smirked and Ted shrugged his shoulders.

"Randy what room?" Ted asked as he was worn out himself

"Um next to Rae's and John you are on the other side of Raegan." Randy said and then glared at John again knowing it was probably his mouth that caused Raegan to snap. Michael had walked up and into the bedroom and smiled at Raegan and laid down next to her under the covers. Raegan felt the bed shift and snuggled into Michael's warm body.

"You okay honey?" Michael asked

"Not really just hold me and never let go." Raegan said "Its all the stress my body has built up, and being exhausted and not feeling good has finally caught up to me." Michael barely let go of her and listened to her heart and lungs and then took her blood pressure and it was up again. Raegan could see the look on his face and knew something was wrong. "How high is it?"

"140/100. Are you light headed at all?" as he rubbed her back and held her close.

"Yeah but I ate something small before we left. I am always drained so much when I have the migraines I have here lately and thought nothing about it that is why I had you drive." Raegan said

"I'm sorry baby. Do you want a shot?" Michael asked

"No I can take a pain pill and crash for a bit." Raegan said

"What milligram are your Lortabs honey?" Michael asked as he helped Raegan up in bed and she used the bathroom then washed her hands.

"7.5 mgs why honey?" Raegan asked as she stripped down to just her tank top and panties.

"I want you to take two of them and just laid down. Do you want me to lay down with you?" Michael asked as Raegan walked over to her dresser and grabbed her purse and fished out her meds and took two hoping they stayed down.

"Please. Will you go down and ask Randy for my ice pack as I don't want to walk around the house in what I have on now. As I know John will drive me up the wall." Raegan said

"Sure babe." Michael said as he watched her turn on her standing fan and then closed the blinds after she turned on her lamp and pulled the curtains over them. Michael walked down and asked Randy for Raegan's ice pack he handed to him and told him if it gets too bad to let him know and they would all clear out or head down to the basement. Michael headed back up and passed John on the stairs and smiled at him. Raegan laying in bed Ted was talking to her and rubbing her back.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked

"She was getting sick. I just rub her back and comfort her when she gets this bad. I know it doesn't help any from what happened with Lance and now her Papa but they will lessen sooner or later and I hope soon. Just take care of her that is all I ask." Ted said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out of the room.

Michael quickly got two shots ready and helped Raegan up she used the bathroom again and washed her hands and held onto the counter while Michael gave her the shots in the hip. After getting back in bed Raegan was out with in minutes with the ice pack under her head while she snuggled into Michael and he rubbed her back and they both fell asleep. It wasn't long and Ted had laid down as well and was out like a light. John walked down and he and Randy took off to the store to get more food and make copies of all the pictures he had of him and Raegan with their Papa so they could do a huge picture collage of their Papa.

"You okay with Rae and the doctor?" John asked as they finally climbed into the truck before heading to get food and a few other things.

"I am why man are you okay with it?" Randy asked as he steered towards his parents house to drop the pictures off then to the store.

"I don't know man. I am dating Nikki and happy but something rubs me the wrong way make sense?" John asked

"Yeah it does. I so don't know what you see in Nikki. Rae is happy with him and that is all that matters. I take it you are the one who questioned Rae in the car right?" Randy asked

"Yeah. Last I knew we were going to try to work try us but Nikki wasn't happy to hear that I have a crush on your sister and all then next thing I know they are going out on a date and I don't know man its so confusing." John stated and shook his head.

"I think that you are clustered fucked and don't know what you want am I right?" Randy asked

"Pretty much." John answered and Randy parked his truck and ran the pictures in and then they headed to the store. After buying what felt like enough food for an army they headed home. Charlie was in the office paying her bills on the computer while Ted was now talking on the phone with his mom and Michael was working on his laptop. Randy didn't see his sister and knew that she was sound asleep. John glared at the doctor and helped Randy unload and headed up to change an decided to get a run in on the treadmill downstairs. That evening Elaine came over to see her kids and instantly fell in love with the doctor and knew he was the one for her daughter. Bob had been by earlier in the day and approved as well.

~Kinley Orton


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Forbidden

Chapter 8

The next few days were hard on everyone Randy and Raegan held hands through the service while Randy also held onto Charlie while Michael held on to Raegan. Nathan's girlfriend Jessie held on to him while they paid their respects to their Papa and after the funeral was done they headed to the Lake house which was right out side of St Louis and Raegan told Randy she was headed on a walk. Michael was helping where he could along with Charlie and no one saw John slip out and follow Raegan. Raegan was standing on the pier that was off their grandparents land and just looking out and not paying any attention to anything around her she was finally at peace with losing her Papa and knew that no matter what he was looking down on her. John had taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie and walked towards the end of the pier and stood by Raegan.

"I knew you would find me sooner or later. Come out here to tell me how wrong I am for getting involved with Michael?" she asked

"Something like that." John said

"Why so you can sweep up my heart that is shattered in a million pieces by him?"

"Something like that."

"You answer me one more time like that I wont think twice about throwing you in got it Cena. I'm happy with Michael and he treats me right. Hell he didn't have to come but he wanted to be here to support me and I am happy he is. If you don't like that idea then leave me alone got it?" Raegan asked

"I do. Thought you might like some company before everyone gets here and all." John said

"Go back to Nikki and she will make you happy superman." Raegan stated and took off her shoes and walked barefoot back up to the house as she hated being in heels at the moment. After searching for Randy she asked for the keys and he handed them over not thinking anything about it and watched as she took off for the house but not without Michael.

After arriving at Randy's house Michael helped her out and pinned her up against the truck and kissed her hard on the mouth. "I need you baby"

"Then take me Michael fuck me." Raegan said as they walked up to her bedroom where they stripped each other of their clothes and soon Michael was sliding into Raegan who screamed out in pleasure and they were melting and blending their bodies together both aching for each other's touch and soon screaming out in pleasure as they released. Michael kissed Raegan as he pulled out her body and laid down next to her and pulled her to his chest. "God you are amazing doctor."

"You are amazing as well sexy." Michael said and rolled them to their sides and holds her close "You okay?"

"I am. I found my peace I have a wonderful man by my side who I love." Raegan said and kissed Michael on the lips and slipped out of bed and grabbed a maxi dress and slipped it on and slipped some different shoes on and felt arms go around her waist.

"I love you as well baby. But we had better get back." Michael said then kissed Raegan on her forehead and got dressed again and they headed back out to the lake house.

The next five months passed quickly Raegan was back to working full time and most of the time the stars were easy to get along with. The relationship between Raegan and Michael was very strong and they were very much in love with each other. Randy had finally popped the question to Charlie and they were engaged to be married in the next three months and they couldn't wait the two were planning a summer wedding. John wasn't always easy to get along with as he was just sitting across from Raegan not talking to her at all. Vince had made seeing Raegan mandatory and most of the stars and diva's alike were easy to get along with all but John and Nikki lately. Randy and the medical staff were excluded from seeing Raegan.

"John are you just going to sit there and say nothing to me?" Raegan asked

"What do you want me to say you know me. You know that we were to try us but no you hook up the with doctor and I am not happy about it. Damn it Raegan." John snapped and stood up and walked out of the room and a few minutes later Michael walked in and sat down next to Raegan on the couch and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I take it he is still mad at us?" Michael asked

"Very much so babe. I love you and I am happy with you." Raegan said

"I love you too baby. Maybe you two should have lunch together and work it out." Michael said

"I might suggest that. That is if I can get him away from Nikki long enough." Raegan said. Nikki made it known she hated Raegan with a passion and each therapy session she had with Raegan she would just go on and on about how wonderful her and John's sex life was.

"Good luck on that one baby. I thought I would come by and say hi. I am headed to the airport to pick up Charlie for Randy. Do you want to come with me?" Michael asked

"I would love too baby but I can't Brie is to be coming in a few minutes but can we get some alone time before the show starts?" Raegan asked

"That can be arranged. Love you baby" Michael said and stood up then leaned down to kiss Raegan on the lips and headed out to pick up Charlie.

It wasn't long a Brie was in and they were talking and for once Raegan confined in Brie. "Brie why does Nikki hate me?"

"She thinks you are going to take John from her. She finds you as a threat. I know its not true as you and Dr Sampson are very much in love with each other and I don't see that happening. Nikki is the one that watches everything and when she isn't happy she lets others know it." Brie stated "I'm sorry about her."

"It's okay. Sorry I didn't mean to ask but it has been on my mind. John is a close friend of mine and I hate not having him close anymore. We used to be able to talk and in the last six months it seems like he hates me and wont talk to me either." Raegan said

"You are happy with Dr Sampson though and I can tell how much love there is between you just like Daniel and I." Brie said with a smile "It's okay sometimes it nice to talk to someone else isn't it?"

Reagan nodded her head in agreement and they cut the session short as Raegan need to meet up with Vince and talk with him. After her meeting with Vince she headed towards the medical room as Michael had sent her a text that he was closing the medical room for a bit and they could spend sometime together. The next few days were hectic for everyone John finally agreed to have lunch with Raegan and she only hoped it went well. Needless to say it did go smooth and they were finally on the same page that they were happy in each their own lives and who they were with.

The next few hours seemed to drag on Raegan was on a walk and found a crate to sit on while John was on a walk as well and didn't expect to see Raegan by herself and sat down next to her. "Hey sweetie"

"Hey yourself what is wrong?" John asked

"Nothing just needed some alone time. Just been a long day John." Raegan said as she leaned against the wall. "It doesn't help any that Michael has a flight out tomorrow afternoon for a medical conference."

"That isn't good honey. Want to hang out? Nikki is pissed at me and headed home for a few days." John said

"I think we can do that. But no bars okay." Raegan said

"Sounds good its a down day no show so we can hang how does that sound we can have supper and then watch a movie how does that sound?" John asked

"Sounds good I need to head to the medical room I am completely worn out and don't know why." Raegan said and stood up and headed to find her boyfriend who declared her okay but they headed to the hotel so they could spend the night together. Michael didn't want to leave and was happy that Raegan and John were going to have a night to where they could reconnect and rebuild their friendship. That next afternoon after making love for most of the night Michael headed towards the airport and took a cab so Raegan didn't have to drive it was a tearful good bye but he would be back in two days so that made Raegan look forward to something and couldn't wait to see him again.

The next morning John had gotten the key from the front desk and slipped in to the room quietly and into bed with Raegan and started to run his hands over her body after he had blindfolded her, as at one point in time they had talked about their sexual fantasies and he knew that she had always wanted to be blindfolded while being made love to. John did just that then made love to her while she moaned at every touch she cried out in pleasure and once John released he slipped out and got dressed then slipped out of her room and waited till that afternoon and called her. Raegan had been working out and just got out of the shower and quickly got dressed and told him to come on down. That night the two ordered out for supper and then watched a movie on TV.

"Okay time for me to go I need sleep Raegan it's been fun, we should do this again next time with both Michael and Nikki" John said as he stood up and hugged her and then headed out. Raegan picked up and decided to take a bath and was relaxing while listening to her music and didn't hear the door open or Michael calling out her name. Michael could hear her singing and couldn't but smile as he walked into the bathroom and knelt down by the tub and pressed a kiss to Raegan's forehead.

"MICHAEL" Raegan yelled as she took out her gummy earbuds and he just smiled

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you baby. Sit up." Michael said quietly as he stood up and stripped and after Raegan sat up he slid in behind her and pulled her to his chest and held her close.

"I missed you so much why are you back so early?" Raegan asked

"Because I missed my beautiful girlfriend and it was very boring." Michael said and kissed her lightly on the lips. Raegan carefully turned around and straddled Michael and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I missed you too baby. Did you learn anything in a day?" Raegan asked

"Yes." Michael said with a smirk on his face as he started to massage her depths as he slipped a finger deep in her.

"Oh what was that?" Raegan asked as arched and moaned

"That I missed my girlfriend and being with her." Michael said "Plus when they weren't teaching what I wanted to learn its kinda hard to learn new things when your mind isn't on the medical conference." Raegan just smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend who she was deeply in love with. "You okay there sweetie?"

"Hm yes Michael your fingers feel so good don't stop." Raegan moaned as he leaned up to kiss her exposed neck. "God baby take me." Michael helped Raegan stand up and then stood up himself and carried her to the extra bed in their room and laid her down and slid into her pussy with a powerful thrust as they both screamed out in pleasure as the made love to each other. They spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms and love for each other.

The next few months proved to be busy for everyone. Charlie and Raegan were busy with wedding plans. Randy couldn't wait to marry his dream girl. Charlie and Raegan were sitting in catering going over details that were on the flowers as Charlie couldn't make up her mind on what flowers to have the bridesmaids carry that wouldn't clash with their dresses.

"Charlie what about pink roses they would go perfect with the mint green dresses, they could only carry three or six roses not many." Raegan said as she stood up and then sat right back down.

"That is a good idea what is wrong honey?" Charlie asked

"Stood up too fast." Raegan said as she stood back up slowly this time and walked over to grab a bottle of water and felt really weak and went to sit back down and passed out. Randy was walking into catering and saw her pass out and picked her up and carried her to the medical room. Michael was just reading through reports when Randy walked in with Raegan in his arms.

"What happened?" Michael asked

"I have no clue. I was walking into catering to see what the girls had gotten done with the flowers for the wedding and looked up in time to see her pass out." Randy said and watched as Michael checked her vitals and Raegan was slowly coming around and groaned in pain.

"What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up with Michael's help and leaned into him.

"I don't really know hon. I walked in to catering and saw you pass out." Randy said quietly

"I stood up to get something to drink and felt light headed and sat back down. I stood up again grabbed a water went to sit down and passed out." Raegan said.

"Lets get you to the hotel honey. I can have Chris and the others take over for the night. I will give you something for pain when we get there baby." Michael said and Raegan barely nodded her head in agreement. Michael grabbed his medical bag and helped Raegan out to their rental and headed to the hotel. Michael helped Raegan out she wasn't feeling good at all and once they were settled into their room Michael checked her completely over. Raegan finally changed into her tank top and a pair of yoga pants and climbed into their bed and sat up once she got comfy she started not feeling good and threw the covers back and ran for the bathroom and started to get sick. Michael held her hair back and got a washcloth and wiped down her face and neck.

'I hate not feeling good Michael." Raegan said quietly once she was finally settled back in bed. Michael sat down on the bed next to her and held her close.

"I know honey you haven't been feeling the best over the last few days." Michael said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Raegan laid her head on Michael's shoulder and sighed. "Um babe I have a feeling you are pregnant."

"Michael that is a possibility but we haven't been careful but I haven't taken anything that would counteract with my birth control honey." Raegan said

"Um babe when you take your pain pills they do weaken your birth control." Michael said "Plus when you had bronchitis a few weeks ago as well."

"Are you saying I might be pregnant?" Raegan asked and smiled up at Michael.

"I am baby. Will you take a test?" Michael asked. Raegan nodded her head in agreement and Michael got out of bed and grabbed a test he had in his medical bag and handed it to her and helped her out of bed and into his arms and kissed her on the lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too babe." Raegan said as she walked into the bathroom and took the test then cleaned it up and laid it on the counter and washed her hands and then brushed her teeth. Raegan thought back to last few months she was more in love with Michael and loved being with him he gave her what she wanted and he was very much in love with her as well. Sure she was nervous at the thought of being pregnant. After she was done getting ready for bed she looked down at the test and gasped as the tears formed and walked into the bedroom of their room. "I'm pregnant Michael."

Michael stood up and wrapped his arms around Raegan and held her close. "I'm happy sweetheart." then kissed her on the lips. Raegan laid her head against Michael's chest and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Raegan looked up at Michael and just smiled "I'm happy too babe. I wonder how many weeks I am?"

"I have my portable ultrasound machine here honey will you let me do a ultrasound?" Michael asked and searched through one of his suitcases and found it and told Raegan to lay back and lower her yoga pants. Raegan did as she was told. Michael got started and sure enough Raegan was pregnant as Michael did the measurements and found out she was 8 weeks pregnant.

"Michael I don't want to say anything till I am further into the pregnancy is that okay?" Raegan asked

"I agree but we should probably tell Vince then Randy and Charlie. Then once you are 12 weeks we can tell our families." Michael said before kissing Raegan on the lips. "I love you baby and I can't wait to welcome our baby into our lives. Why don't you try to rest okay. The last few weeks have been really long, and we have the next four days we can relax before working again. Mom would love for us to come out when we can."

Raegan was holding back a yawn and finally let it out and nodded her head in agreement. "That is fine honey. Can I have something for my head as it is pounding, then I want to sleep against your chest." Michael climbed out of bed and got the two shots ready and after giving them to Raegan he checked her over again and got in to the shower and cleaned up then climbed into bed next to Raegan and snuggled up behind her and places a hand on the baby he was happy and couldn't wait.

The next morning Raegan didn't want to move at all. After getting up slowly and using the bathroom and brushing her teeth she climbed back in to bed next to Michael and laid her head on his chest and he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "How are you feeling?"

"Really drained, excited and scared at the same time." Raegan said as she smiled up at Michael who brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"I can understand that. No matter what I am here and I love both you and the baby." Michael said as he phone went off.

**_**Feel like working out?** RKO_**

_**I can do that. When?** MJS_

**_**Um 20 minutes Cena is coming as well** RKO_**

_**Okay come by and get me** MJS_

**_**Okay man see ya soon** RKO_**

"Sweetheart do you mind if I go work out with Randy and John?" Michael asked "I love you babe."

"No I don't go. I am going back to sleep. I love you too." Raegan said as she snuggled into the pillows on the bed and Michael pressed a light kiss to her forehead and got ready to go work out with the guys and grabbed his itouch and headphones out of Raegan's purse and kissed her quickly on the lips and reached the door before Randy had the chance to knock.

"Hey man." Randy said as they walked down to the elevator "Cena is down in the gym with DiBiase."

"Hey yourself. I haven't worked out in a few days." Michael said Randy laughed he hated working out in the morning but didn't have a choice in the matter as he knew he would never get a work out in if he didn't do it in the morning. As the two met up with John and Ted. Randy and John were getting a run in on the treadmills while both Ted and Michael were lifting weights. John still wasn't happy that Raegan was with the doctor it was just rubbing him the wrong way and decided to tell Randy of what he did with Raegan.

"I have something to confess to you man." John said as they slowed down to a walk.

"Oh? What is that and what did you do. Please tell me I don't have to kick your ass for it." Randy said and looked at his best friend.

"I slept with Raegan 2 months ago." John stated with a smirk on his face.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Randy yelled at him. With Randy yelling it caught Michael's attention and he took out his earbuds and looked at the two. "FUCK YOU MAN. She is happy not unhappy. I can't believe you asshole."

"John what did you do?" Ted asked as he watched Randy storm off and out of the gym.

"I told him that I slept with Raegan two months ago DiBiase listen the first time." John snapped and grabbed his things and headed up.

Michael just stood there and looked confused to no end he knew that Raegan would never cheat on him and grabbed his things and said bye to Ted and headed up to their room. Raegan was just coming out of the shower when Michael walked into their bedroom and threw the key down on the coffee table and set down his itouch and earbuds.

"Hey handsome." Raegan said quietly as she sat down on their bed and started to smooth lotion all over her legs.

"Hey yourself are you feeling better?" Michael asked as he sat down by her. He had to know and would ask in a minute but she looked rather sexy just wrapped up in a towel.

"Much better. What is wrong honey?" Raegan asked as he took the lotion away from her and started to rub some on her back and massage her shoulders.

"I just heard something interesting in the gym, it pissed Randy off and he stormed out. I wouldn't be shocked if he isn't down here later to talk to you. John let it out that he slept with you 2 months ago baby." Michael said "I hope that isn't true."

"It's not honey. I am very happy with you and I would never cheat on you. If I was unhappy then I would break up with you first, then sleep with him. But I am very happy with you baby and I would never risk losing you and our relationship. I love you so much." Raegan told him as he pushed her gently down on the bed and started to rub lotion on her stomach and kissed it.

"I figured as much baby. I am very happy with you too. I love you. Plus I would never lead you on." Michael told her. "I love you." as he laid down on top of her and kissed her deeply as he started to rub her bare pussy as he kissed her.

"Hm baby don't stop." Raegan moaned as he slipped himself deep inside her depths both moaning at the contact. "God baby so huge and hard." Michael started to gently move his hips and kissed her on the lips while they blended their bodies together. Both lost in the moment when someone started to bang on their door neither paying attention as they were wrapped up in each other and crying out in their releases.

"Go get in the shower I will answer the door." Raegan said as she slipped on her shorts and grabbed one of Michaels' shirts and slipped it on. Michael did as he was told and kissed Raegan again and grabbed clean clothes and quickly slipped into the bathroom. Raegan walked to answer the door and looked to see who it was and it was Randy.

Raegan opened the door and shook her head at Randy who was all sweaty she could tell he had gone on a run after being in the gym. She could also tell that he was very frustrated. "It's not true Randy you know I would never sleep with John. I am very happy with Michael." as Randy sat down on the couch in the living room of the suite.

"Then why is he saying this?" Randy asked

"I will answer that. To break us up. He isn't happy with Nikki and he hates that she and I are together. Well he needs to get over it we are together and very much in love with each other." Michael said as he sat down on the other couch and Raegan snuggled into him and laid her head down in his lap.

"That is good to know. I will kick his ass later." Randy said

"Please do as I can't anymore." Raegan said

"What do you mean by that Rae you can take him." Randy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well I know I can but I have to wait for 7 months. I am 8 weeks pregnant Randy." Raegan said quietly as Michael rubbed her back.

"You are pregnant?" Randy asked. Raegan looked up at Michael who smiled down at her and she smiled at Randy.

"I am please don't tell anyone but Charlie. We are telling Vince later on today but are going to wait till I am 12 weeks to tell our families. Also we are leaving tomorrow or this afternoon for some down time for the rest of the week." Raegan said

"I am happy for you and we wont say anything. Michael take care of her and the baby." Randy said he stood up and pressed a kiss to Raegan's forehead and headed out saying he would see them later. The still needed to talk to Vince. Raegan started to pack and between Michael and the bus driver they loaded the bus as they were heading to Tampa to Michael's house as he also need to pay the bills and see his family who also lived in Tampa. While they were there he would be working some with NXT but only for a few hours each day. This gave everyone time to relax and unwind. Randy was livid with John and after making it to his room Charlie was just waking up and coming out of the shower when she saw Randy just sitting on their couch.

"Hey honey." Charlie said as she sat down next to him he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"Hey yourself babe. Did you get some more sleep?" Randy asked as he put her legs over his lap and started to rub her calves.

"I did babe, as someone kept me up most of the night making love to me." Charlie said with a smile on her face.

"Well damn at least someone got some last night. I may have to kick his ass for sleeping with my girl." Randy said with a smirk on his face and Charlie couldn't help but laugh at her soon to be husband. "I found something out a few minutes ago that will make your day. But you can't tell anyone just yet."

"Oh?" Charlie asked

"Raegan and Michael are pregnant." Randy said quietly as John's room is next to theirs. Charlie just smiled she was happy for them and could tell that Randy was as well. She couldn't wait to become an aunt, let alone Randy's wife.

Raegan didn't know how to tell Vince about the pregnancy and was actually scared to tell him. Michael could tell something was bothering her and let it go for the moment. Vince had called to see how she was doing after passing out in catering yesterday and she asked him to come down to their room and they were waiting for him to arrive. Michael walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her still skinny waist and held her close. Raegan leaned into the warmth and was thankful he was there and always would be.

"You okay sweetie?"

"I will be just a nauseated and my head still hurts." Raegan answered as she turned in Michael's arms and smiled up at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too honey. It will be okay. Vince supports us. After this we can head out." Michael said and kissed Raegan on the lips. Raegan rested her head on Michael's chest and just rested in his arms when there was a knocking on the door and Michael stepped away from her and answered it. "Thanks for coming Vince."

"Not a problem hello Raegan." Vince said

"Hi Vince have a seat." Raegan said as she sat down on the couch and Michael join her and smiled at her.

"Must be some important news if you are asking me to sit down." Vince said as he sat down across from them

"It is important. I'm 8 weeks pregnant Vince." Raegan said and smiled up at Michael.

"I am happy for you two. If you need time off just let me know okay. I will make sure you two have 8 weeks off after the baby is born. Go head on your small vacation I know you have to work Michael but not long days also while you are at NXT Raegan if you would talk with Corey Graves." Vince said

"I can handle that Vince. We have a doctor's appointment in the morning so we are headed out after we talk to you." Raegan said

As the three parted ways. Raegan used the bathroom one last night and washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom and directly into Michael's hard chest. "What baby?"

"John is here." Michael said

"I so don't want to deal with him babe. My head is pounding and I just want to lay down on the bus so we can head out to Tampa." Raegan said

"Okay baby I will tell him you aren't feeling good and we can head out." Michael said "When we get on the bus I will give you something for the pain honey."

"Okay I am changing my jeans don't fit me good. I blame you." Raegan said and smiled up at Michael who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. Raegan changed into her yoga pants and smiled at the fact that she and Michael are having a baby. She could hear the two boys talking.

"John what can I help you with?" Michael asked

"I am here to see Raegan not that it matters to you." John stated smirking at what he did with Raegan, even though she knew nothing about it or so he thought.

"John just leave. I don't feel really good since I passed out yesterday and we are headed out on a vacation just us. Just leave me alone please." Raegan stated as leaned into Michael as he wrapped and arm around her. "Can we go now please?"

"Sure babe. John see ya out on the road." Michael said as he helped Raegan out of their room and they checked out and were finally climbing onto the bus. It wasn't long and Michael gently checked Raegan over and was able to give her something for the pain and they were both sound asleep on the bus by the time the bus pulled out of the city they were in. It was nearly three hours later they were arriving in Tampa and Michael was up and going over medical reports when Raegan walked in and sat down beside him at the table.

"Feel better honey?" Michael asked

"A bit. My doctor called they can see me tonight. Are we almost home?" Raegan asked

"Yes we are babe. We will stop by and unload then grab the Range Rover and head out babe." Michael said. It wasn't long and they were unloading the bus and Michael helped Raegan into the truck and they headed out. It wasn't long till they arrived at the hospital and after Raegan signed in they were called back right away. The nurse drew blood and had her change into a gown and soon Dr Scot was in the room.

"Hi Raegan how are you doing today?" she asked

"I am okay just found out we are pregnant just 8 weeks wanted to get checked over and go from there." Raegan said "My migraines are a bit better but not by much."

"That isn't good. I did get your blood work back and you are indeed pregnant. I would like to do another ultrasound is that okay?" Dr Scot asked "Why don't you go ahead and lay back and I will do the ultrasound now and see how the baby is doing." Raegan did as she was asked, Michael stepped over and took her hand and soon Dr Scot was doing the ultrasound and pointed out the baby as she did measurements. "Raegan you are right on target at 8 weeks. I know you travel for your job and I would like to see you every four weeks. I will trust your care to Michael as well as long as he keeps me informed on your pregnancy like your weight, blood pressure and the baby's heartbeat."

After getting a few pictures of the baby Raegan made another appointment for four weeks later and they finally headed for home. Michael couldn't wait to become a daddy and was very happy. Raegan couldn't wait either as she was having a baby with the man of her dreams.

A/N: I can't help but wonder how the rest of the family will take the news of Raegan and Michael having a baby. What will happen when John finds out she is pregnant? Will he finally confess to what happened between the two or keep his mouth shut?

~Kinley


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You all are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming...

Forbidden

Chapter 9

It was three weeks before the wedding and everyone was busy and couldn't wait for the wedding to come, the girls were working constantly on it and both Charlie and Randy couldn't wait for the day to finally be here and they would become husband and wife. Raegan and Michael were traveling to Ashville North Carolina and the wedding was taking place in one of gardens at the Biltmore Estate. Charlie was from Ashville and she and Randy decided to get married in her hometown and after looking a numerous venues for the wedding they finally settled on the grand view of the Biltmore Estate as they both fell in love with it. Raegan was now in her 11 week of the pregnancy and was doing pretty good she even had a small bump starting to form and since she was super skinny she was showing quite a bit.

Everyone was sitting in catering Michael was in the medical room restocking and Raegan was looking over some notes on her laptop for work and didn't even hear or see John walk in till he sat down next to her and she was also half paying attention to Charlie who was talking about who was walking down with who. So far they had the bridesmaids walking down themselves till Randy had the idea for them to walk down as couples. Since Raegan was the maid of honor and Randy still had John down as the best man, then both had a sister and brother standing up and then another friend as well.

"Who am I walking down with Randy?" John asked. Raegan looked up and glared at John and closed her laptop and scooted closer to Charlie and Randy she wasn't happy with John as of the moment.

"I actually need to talk to you about that. The moment you told me that you claimed to have slept with Rae here, so you are no longer apart of the wedding." Randy stated

"What are you talking about I am your best man, you can't kick me out of the wedding." John said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well I just did asshole." Randy seethed

"Well who is walking down with Raegan now? Can I still come to the wedding?" John asked

"Michael and yes you can still come to the wedding." Charlie said and laid her head on Randy's shoulder. Randy brushed a kiss across Charlie's forehead and held her close. Raegan stood up and grabbed her laptop and walked out of catering. Charlie stood to go after her but Randy pulled her back down and told her that she should wait and let Raegan cool down as they watched her walk out of the room.

"If I were you John I would stay clear of Raegan and not stress her out go it." Randy growled and stood up then helped Charlie up and they walked out of catering. Randy was almost to the exit when John stood up and opened his mouth.

"You wouldn't dare have a problem if I was dating Raegan not the doctor my god is she that desperate?" John asked

Randy walked back over to John and got in his face. "At least I know she is being taken care of and treated right. How many times have you cheated on Nikki? Don't cross me again got it man?" Randy asked

John nodded his head he knew not to mess with Randy right now and then decided to go and see which girl he could possibly get into his bed tonight since Nikki was off doing promotional work he was lonely. Raegan walked into her office and sighed and sat down on the couch then laid down after she laid her laptop on the desk and grabbed the blanket and pillow she always kept in there and drifted off to sleep she wasn't feeling the best as she had a migraine and took one of her pain meds and didn't want to bother Michael who was also dealing with a few injuries coming up with a major pay per view that was in a few weeks. Randy would be back in time for Summer Slam and since was the Money In The Bank Winner he knew that he should cash it in soon. The only good thing about this was John might be taking time off to get looked at by a surgeon as his elbow was huge. Michael for weeks had been telling him to get it looked at but he refused and said he was fine. Michael found it odd that he hadn't seen Raegan and walked thought he would go check on her and walked into her office and smiled when he found her sound asleep. Michael pressed a light kiss to her forehead and covered her up and turned on the fan she had in the room and then turned off one set of lights and closed the door behind him.

Randy walked Charlie to her work station and saw that she was okay as he could tell that she was just drained. They had been working non stop on the wedding and they couldn't wait till the day they tied the knot, they had also decided to write their own wedding vows and not share them with anyone before the wedding. The next three weeks flew by quickly and it was finally the weekend of the wedding Vince had been nice enough to give everyone off for the weekend and a few days before so they could get settled into the hotel at the wedding site. Randy and Charlie had the honeymoon suite at the Biltmore Inn and Raegan and Michael had a very nice suite as well. They were also going to sit down with Bob and Elaine the day before the wedding and tell them of the pregnancy.

"Michael does this look okay?" Raegan asked as they were getting ready for supper with her parents, she was wearing a very nice maternity outfit that consisted of skinny jeans and a cute top that barely hid her bump. Michael wrapped his arms around her and a hand on the baby.

"You look wonderful babe. I just hope that your mom and dad don't flip out and are okay with us being pregnant. There has been something I have been wanting to do for the last few weeks and just keep chickening out. I love you Raegan more than life itself. You are so passionate, caring, gentle, and patient that I have a place for you in my heart for years to come. You have showed me how to love in a whole other way. Raegan Kinsley will you marry me and become Mrs. Michael Sampson?" Michael asked as he got down on one knee and held up a beautiful 3 carat diamond ring.

"YES" Raegan shouted as Michael slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. "I love you Michael." then kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her back with passion.

"I love you too baby. Don't shoot me but before or after the baby?" Michael asked

"Good question how about before I reach 20 weeks. I am only 14 now. I don't want anything fancy we could just go to the courthouse then when its our one year anniversary we could renew our vows and have a wedding then." Raegan said "Ready to face my parents?"

"Always baby. I like your idea of going to the courthouse." Michael said as he held the door open for her and then laced his fingers with her. "It will be okay no matter what I am here."

The couple walked down to eat supper with Bob and Elaine. Michael pulled out Raegan's chair then sat down next to her. "Hello mom hi daddy."

"Why so formal? Hello Michael how are you two doing?" Elaine asked with a smile she could tell that her daughter was very happy with Michael and she loved the doctor. Bob smiled at his daughter and then at Michael he was happy for the couple as well but hoped that they would at least announce soon that they were engaged to be married soon.

"Not that formal mom. Thanks for meeting us for supper tonight we need to talk about two things." Raegan said

"Oh what is that darling?" Elaine asked

"First thing is we are both excited about, well we are very excited about both but one is we are pregnant and having a baby!" Raegan said as she smiled at Michael who pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh my that is wonderful darling how many weeks are you?" Elaine asked she was happy for Raegan and Michael.

"I'm 14 weeks mom. Dad you okay there?" Raegan asked as she looked at her dad.

"Not really Raegan, you know my thoughts about having a baby before you are married. Michael I hope you will take the next step and marry her." Bob said

"That is the next news we have. I asked Raegan to marry me this evening before we came down and she said yes. We have talked and want to get married in the courthouse then a year later renew our vows and have a big wedding then. No matter what I love Rae and I will always stand by and support her. I love her plain an simple." Michael said

"I guess I can't get too upset. Are you sure you want to just get married at the courthouse?" Bob asked as Elaine was looking at the ring. "Just take care of my daughter Michael you two are perfect together." Raegan just smiled at her dad and leaned into Michael.

"Yes daddy we are sure." Raegan said with a smile.

"Just let us know the day and we will be there to support you and we can plan for a year later and have a huge wedding how does that sound?" Elaine said and smiled at the couple.

"We will mom." Raegan said and smiled up at Michael.

That evening as they walked the grounds of the Biltmore Estate they were wrapped up in each other and their love for each other. They couldn't wait to celebrate the wedding of Charlie and Randy.

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. The next chapter will focus more on Randy and Charlie and getting ready for the wedding... The day of the rehearsal, the wedding itself and what all happens... Will John keep his mouth shut and be nice to Raegan or will he raise all hell at the wedding?

~Kinley Orton


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome!

Forbidden

Chapter 10

Randy was walking out to the balcony that was off of their room at the Biltmore Inn and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist and she leaned into his warmth. They were taking in the views of the area and it was all done so nicely. The Biltmore Estate was completely rented out for the entire weekend for the wedding. They couldn't wait to finally become husband and wife. Charlie had her dress hanging in her parents suite so Randy couldn't see it and he couldn't to see her in it.

"It's beautiful here Randy." Charlie said quietly as she turned in Randy's arms and laid her head on his chest.

"I agree babe it is beautiful here. I am glad we decided to get married here. I love you babe." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. "Do you want to go find food or order room service? Also mom wants to know if we are still sharing a room tomorrow night."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Elaine and shook her head. "Yes we are sharing a room how about we find Michael and Raegan and the four of us can go on a walk. Unless you want it just us?"

"How about just us tonight baby. We are having supper with our families tomorrow night. How about room service and order a bottle of wine and eat out here on the balcony?" Randy asked as he rubbed Charlie's back.

"I like that idea honey." Charlie stated as she stepped away from Randy and grabbed the menu and they sat down and looked at what all they wanted for supper and Randy soon placed the order. While they were waiting on their food to arrive they turned on the TV and decided to stay in and just relax in the cool air as it was pretty warm out for the first part of the summer. After eating supper and placing the trays out in the hall Randy wrapped his arms around Charlie and held her close as they danced to the music that was playing.

"You are being romantic tonight babe." Charlie said and smiled up at Randy who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Yes I know how to be a romantic when the mood strikes me babe." Randy said as they kept dancing. After dancing for a few more songs they finally decided to head to bed and get some sleep as they were having a family brunch in the morning.

The next morning came quick for Randy and Charlie as their cell phones were ringing and neither wanted to get out of bed as they were comfy wrapped up in each other's arms. Randy finally climbed out of bed and actually hid his cell phone as he didn't want to answer it and turned it off for the moment. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at him. "You know no matter what they will track us down babe. We have to be downstairs for brunch here soon." Randy climbed back into bed and Charlie rolled to lay down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her forehead.

"I know that babe. I don't want to move though. I would rather spend it with you and just wrapped up in each other's arms. We have two hours how long will it take you to get ready?" Randy asked. Charlie looked up at him and shook her head at him.

"Randy we are getting married tomorrow afternoon sweetheart. You know it doesn't take me long. I am throwing my hair back and then after we have brunch I am coming back up here with you and we can get cleaned up. I will throw make up on now and hope that my mom is in a good mood." Charlie said "Right now I want to be wrapped up in your arms as well. I love you and I can't wait to get married and be Mrs. Randal Orton."

"I can't wait to have you as Mrs. Randal Orton either baby. Join me in the shower babe?" Randy asked as he climbed out of bed and helped Charlie up and soon they were taking a playful joint shower.

Soon everyone was gathered downstairs for the family brunch. Raegan wasn't feeling the best and it was taking her a bit longer to get ready that morning and Michael understood and they finally headed down to join everyone. Charlie saw them come in and pulled Raegan aside.

"You okay sweetie?" Charlie asked

"Just drained. I woke up nauseated but I am feeling better and what is why it took us so long to join everyone. Michael has been great to take care of me. Oh good news he popped the question last night. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, we told mom and dad about both the engagement and pregnancy. We wont announce our engagement till after the wedding." Raegan said

"It's okay hon I understand. I am so happy for you and Michael. We love you two so much soon to be three do you feel like eating?" Charlie asked as Randy joined them and Charlie gasped she loved the ring that Michael had given Raegan.

"I don't feel like eating but we both know that wont fly with Michael and I would like to avoid us having a fight anytime soon." Raegan said and Randy hugged her and said if she didn't eat between him and Michael they would make her eat.

As the day went on both Randy and Charlie spent the day either together getting ready for that evening or for the next day. The wedding was set for 3pm the next afternoon. That night after rehearsal everyone went their own ways but Randy and Charlie they were going to spend the night with Michael and Raegan watching movies in their room. No one wanted a really late night and it wasn't long into the first movie that both Raegan and Charlie crashed. Randy hated to wake up Charlie but it was time to head to bed.

The next day came quick, Charlie, Raegan and Staci were at the spa getting their hair and nails done, soon enough they were getting ready for the wedding. It wasn't long and Steven was walking his daughter down to Randy. After the pastor prayed and asked who gives this woman the couple were saying their own vows to each other.

"Today I marry my soul mate the person who has completed me in more ways than one. Charlotte you are my entire life you have lighted passion in me that I didn't even know existed till now. I will be with you till the end of my days. You have truly made me happy and have completed me and shown me what love is when I had closed my heart off to love. I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you. I love you Charlie" Randy said

"Charlotte you may say your vows."

"Today I marry not only my best friend but my soul mate as well. Randal you have also lighted passion in me that I never knew was there, the passion for you for life and for us. I will also be with you till the end of my days. You my dear have made me completely happy, you have shown me how a man should treat a woman and I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you, I love you Randy" Charlie said

"Randal and Charlotte have said their vows to each other what symbol do you have to show your love to each other?" Pastor Pool asked

"Rings" Charlotte and Randy both said

"Randal please place the ring on Charlotte's finger" Pastor Pool said

"Charlotte please wear this ring as it's a symbol of my endless love for you" Randy stated as he slid the ring onto her finger

"Randal please wear this ring as its symbol of my endless love for you" Charlie stated as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"As Randal and Charlotte have professed their love and exchanged their rings. I now by the power invested in me and before God and in the state of North Carolina pronounce them husband and wife. Randal you may kiss your bride" Pastor Pool stated Randy pulled Charlotte into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips

"May I introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton" as everyone clapped.

A/N: I wonder how the reception will go... I just hope that Raegan can get through it without John speaking his mind and making a scene...

~Kinley Orton


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome!

Forbidden

Chapter 11

The Reception

Randy and Charlie were still taking pictures of just them as they had done pictures of the wedding party before the wedding started. Michael and Raegan were walking in and stopped when Raegan sat down in a chair and he watched as she took off her heels. Michael couldn't help but chuckle as she stood up with her shoes in her hands.

"What is so funny baby?" Raegan asked as they walked into the ballroom of the hotel for the reception.

"You taking your shoes off babe. Are you feet hurting?" Michael asked as he held he close and they made their way into the ballroom.

"Both, now I am not as tall as you now baby." Raegan said with a smile

"Honey you are 6 foot barefoot and the heels only made up 3 inches as I am 6'3." Michael said "I know those had to kill your feet baby." Raegan just laughed, there wasn't much difference in their height as she was only 3 inches shorter than Michael. Raegan was happy that she never had to wear heels to just to meet his height. "Wow this place looks beautiful"

"I agree with that babe. I am going to find my chair at the head table and place my shoes there and put my other shoes on." Raegan said as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. John was watching as they walked in, wrapped his arm around Nikki and pressed a kiss to her forehead, he was still upset that they never went out before she met the doctor. Hell it was a pure sham, they didn't love each other. John was determined to get Raegan drunk tonight and then he could make his move. After all he was in love with her but didn't know how in love she was with Michael.

It wasn't long and Randy and Charlie were finally being introduced and shared their first dance together and swayed to the music by Lifehouse to the song of You and Me, after that they cut the cake and the two mingled with their guest and danced the night away. Charlie danced with her dad during the father daughter dance and Randy danced with Elaine at the same time. John couldn't stand it and finally walked over to where Raegan was sitting down with a few of the Diva's that had attended the wedding and Michael as well.

"Raegan do you want to dance?" John asked. Raegan looked up at John and smiled.

"I would like too. Does Nikki know?" Raegan asked as she stood up with Michael's help and smiled at him.

"Yes smartass." John said and Raegan rolled her eyes as they walked out onto the dance floor. John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and noticed she wasn't as skinny as she had been lately and smirked. "Raegan don't hate me but did you gain weight?"

"Yes just a bit. I am pregnant John." Raegan said

"When are we due?" John asked

"We as in Michael and I are due in the spring." Raegan said as the dance ended she felt arms go around her waist and leaned into the warm chest of Michael who claimed her for a dance.

Soon it was time for speeches and after everyone but Randy had gone it was finally his turn. "I don't know where to start but here we go. Charlie baby when we met I was just coming out of a bad relationship and you were a breath of fresh air that I needed and I thank you for that. Steven and Angie thank you for bringing and angel into the world and raising such beautiful, compassionate and caring and loving woman. Charlie babe, you have opened me to new things and have shown me how to love again and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my wife." Randy said. Charlie who was standing next to him had tears in her eyes and smiled up at Randy who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss as he swept her out on the dance floor again. Raegan leaned into Michael and smiled she was truly happy for Randy and Charlie.

The next few days passed by quickly everyone saw Randy and Charlie off on their honeymoon as they were headed to Key West for two weeks before having to be back at work. While they were gone Raegan and Michael headed to Tampa to tell his family of the baby on the way. Nancy and Philip weren't really happy that they weren't married and having a baby out of wedlock and after they made it home that night. Raegan was sitting up in bed and looked at Michael when he climbed into bed.

"What is it babe?" Michael asked

"Lets just go tomorrow while we are here and get married, that way everyone is happy that we are married." Raegan said

"Okay babe. Do you want anyone to stand up with us?" Michael asked

"Um Nattie and TJ they are here in Tampa and they will keep their mouths shut as well. We can make an announcement in a few weeks on RAW." Raegan said "We can call our families tomorrow. Also question I know you are always here at NXT what about finding a new condo babe."

"We can do that as well honey this is a one bedroom we need more room. Or we can always move to St Louis so we are closer to your family." Michael said

"Are you sure honey your family is here." Raegan asked as she laid back in bed

"Positive honey, I want a house and we can built there in St Louis or buy new." Michael said as he cuddled up to Raegan.

The next few days passed quickly both Nattie and TJ agreed to stand up with Raegan and Michael when they got married. The couple decided not to go too dressy so Raegan decided to get married in the dress she wore in Randy and Charlie's wedding it didn't show off her baby bump and she was comfy in it, while Michael was in his dark suit and his tie matched her dress perfectly. It was later that afternoon that they were exchanging vows and rings and soon husband and wife.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update! I wonder what will happen when they get their families together and spill the beans saying they are married will both sides understand or not what will happen on RAW when they introduce to the world they are married and expecting? How will John react on Raegan and Michael getting married?

~Kinley Orton

A/N 2: I have another story coming out soon so keep your eyes peeled!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines. This will take place in LA for SummerSlam!

Forbidden

Chapter 12

SummerSlam was now here and everyone was head towards California, Bob and Elaine were headed there to see Randy in the ring, even though as of the moment he wasn't in a match but the speculation of him cashing in his briefcase was pretty high as of the moment. John was needing surgery and no one was that high on Daniel Bryan being WWE Champion. Both Raegan and Charlie were excited for him and hoped he cashed it in no matter who at the end of the match was champion Randy was hoping John would retain then after surgery he would come back for his rematch clause and then he could feud with him so he could beat him and well needless to say fight him and not get in trouble for it.

Raegan was doing great with the pregnancy they were now 18 weeks and both mom and baby were doing great. After much talking and looking and making numerous trips to St Louis in the last three weeks they finally found a house and decided it was perfect for them to raise their family. The house was the in a high scale developing neighborhood and the house was up against trees and had the perfect backdrop of the city as well. Michael was also able to sell his condo for asking price so they were in the process of moving, both cars, all their things to St Louis they were renting out a condo for the next few months till their house was completely done. It was the day before they were to be in California and Raegan had a doctor's appointment it was also the big day of their ultrasound and they were hoping to find out what they were having. Raegan was hoping for a little girl and Michael really didn't care as long as the baby was healthy.

"Babe you ready to head out?" Michael asked as he walked into their bedroom and smiled at his wife who was still packing her suitcase as they were headed out as soon as the appointment was over, they would come home and load the bus and head out.

"Yeah are you ready to find out then we can do a theme and have the room at least painted by the time we come home?" Raegan said as she stood up and she had popped over the last few weeks. Since they had been off since the wedding they hadn't seen anyone but her parents and they were excited to find out what they were having. They still had yet to tell either family they had gotten married yet either.

"I am babe, although to me I don't care if we have a boy or girl, as long as you and the baby are healthy that is all that matters to me." Michael said as he helped her out of the house and into the truck and he drove them in the direction of the doctor's office. They were happy when they decided to move that Dr Scot had recommended Dr Larson to them, and Raegan had fallen in love with her right away. She understood that they were always on the go, never home and she even allowed Michael to oversee her pregnancy if they weren't able to make it home for an appointment.

It wasn't long and they were signing in for her appointment and they didn't have to wait as they were called back right away by the ultrasound tech. "Hi I am Holly and I am doing your ultrasound today. Are you wanting to find out what you are having?"

"We are. I am Raegan and this is my husband Michael." she said as she sat down on the exam table.

"Nice to meet you both. I see that you are 18 weeks pregnant and so far the pregnancy has been very smooth. Why don't you lay back and low your jeans and I will put a towel at the top of the jean so they don't get messy from the gel and you can raise your shirt. I will do measurements first but you can watch on the TV screen." Holly said as Michael helped Raegan lay back and he held her hand and pressed a kiss to her temple. Holly started in on the ultrasound and soon they were seeing their baby on the screen both had were happy that the baby was doing so good. Holly pointed out the baby's heart, the chambers, spine and everything looked great. The baby was very healthy for 18 weeks. "Okay here is the big moment are you ready to find out?"

Raegan looked over at Michael and smiled at him. "Yes we want to know."

Holly smiled at the couple and moved the wand and located the baby and was able to get a clear shot at the gender. "We have a sweet little girl." as she cleaned off Raegan's stomach and printed off pictures for her and Michael to take with them and also Raegan's chart. "Let me go get Dr Larson so you don't have to change rooms." Michael pressed a kiss to their daughter then one to Raegan's lips.

"I love you and our daughter babe." Michael said quietly

"We love you too daddy." Raegan said with a smile on her face.

It wasn't long and Raegan was cleared to travel and after making another appointment for a month later they were finally on the way their way home to finish packing and head to California for SummerSlam. After loading the bus they were finally on the road for California. Raegan had laid down as soon as they left as she was really tired as she hadn't been sleeping much over the last few nights and was sound asleep. Michael was going over injury reports and looking up reports from a few months ago and just updating the stars charts and decided to join Raegan in bed as well soon the two were wrapped up in each other's arms as they drove towards California.

It was late when they were finally checking into their hotel in California they had basically driven straight through so they could be there when axxess started. Michael was on duty for a few of the matches and Raegan wasn't working that week but wanted to enjoy everything. Elaine and Bob were walking around and spotted their daughter and Michael and sat down with them and Raegan was surprised to see her parents as they usually never came to the week long events but just for the PPV itself.

"You look wonderful Raegan how are you feeling?" Elaine asked

"Pretty good mom the nausea has finally stopped, I never thought it would go away and it finally has. The baby is very healthy and doing great I am starting to feel the baby move more." Raegan said

"That is good honey." Elaine said "I believe that is the worst part being pregnant dear." Raegan laughed. "What time are we having supper with Michael's parents tonight dear?"

"I believe 7pm by that time Michael is done with matches that he has to be on duty for." Raegan said "They are walking around here I just saw them a bit ago."

As the day passed supper was quickly approaching, Michael was done with work till tomorrow evening when some more matches would take place for axxess and the couple were finally getting ready for supper. They were finally headed do to the hotel bar to meet up with their parents for supper. Raegan was nervous how their parents would react to them getting married, his parents weren't happy about the baby they thought it was way too soon for anything and they thought they should be married for nearly two years before trying for a baby.

Supper went better than what they thought everyone was happy that they had gotten married and they had already set the date from a year for the wedding where they would renew their wedding vows. The grand parents were happy that they would be welcoming a little girl into the family that winter. What they didn't know is John was in the bar with a few friends having supper and heard that Raegan and Michael got married and he was livid and would deal with Raegan tomorrow.

A/N: Thank you all are awesome with the reviews keep them coming! Oh no now that John knows she is married what do you think he will do?

~Kinley


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines. This will take place in LA for SummerSlam! Also in the last chapter I said that Raegan was due in the winter but she is due in the spring. That might get moved up don't know quiet yet. Here is chapter 13, sorry its taken me long to get motivated to write this chapter. I can only blame one person that keeps invading my dreams!

Forbidden

Chapter 13

John couldn't believe what he just heard that Raegan had married Doc Sampson, he was still pissed off she was pregnant. Sure he was dating Nikki but their relationship was rocky enough the way it was. John headed back to his room and just sat there, he knew that Raegan was 18 weeks pregnant and well 4 months ago he slept with her. True she didn't know but he wasn't ready to let that slip just yet. John was livid that she had gotten married, he had feelings for her that ran deep but he was somewhat happy with Nikki. John had to talk to Raegan and tell her of his feelings towards her.

Sunday

Raegan was waking up and didn't want to move as she was comfy snuggled into Michael and he was still sleeping. Raegan wiggled out of his hold and slowly got out of bed and used the bathroom it was officially SummerSlam. Raegan joined Michael back into bed and laid her hand on his stomach as she laid her head on his chest an he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I really don't fit into your side anymore Michael." Raegan said quietly

"Honey you will always fit in my arms not matter what, this just means that our baby is growing and you are all baby." Michael said as he rolled Raegan to her back as he rolled to his side and propped himself up on one elbow and looked at the time and groaned.

"What is wrong honey?" Raegan asked

"The time is what is wrong. I have to get up here soon as the medical staff is having a meeting on injuries and what to expect tonight." Michael said "I don't want to go but I am the one that called the meeting."

"Nice move there babe. Do you think after tonight on the bus we can sit down and talk baby names and maybe pick out a cute theme?" Raegan asked

"Sure babe sounds like a plan. Do you want to stay here again tonight then we can leave in the morning for the next city which is in Vegas?" Michael asked

"We can do that how long of a drive is it?" Raegan asked

"3 or 4 hours honey. We would be there in plenty of time." Michael said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed a hand on their daughter.

The morning quickly passed and soon the two were now on their way to the arena and Michael headed to the medical room to get things ready for the night while Raegan headed towards catering to find something to drink. What she didn't expect to find is a very pissed off John Cena, who grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her out of catering and into his locker room and shut the door behind him and pinned her up against the closed door. "We need to talk."

"What about John?" Raegan asked as she was confused to what he was talking about.

"Don't play innocent with me Raegan...you know damn well what about." John said as he placed his hand on the baby who was starting to move. Raegan moved his hand away and started to move but he pinned her even more.

" Um I don't John. Care to explain yourself. Get off of me." Raegan said as she tried to move his hand off of her stomach.

"Were you going to tell me? You're fuckin' pregnant and you know DAMN well that kid could be mine." John raised his voice.

"What? How in the hell could Michael's baby be yours John?" Raegan asked

"Do you not remember?" John asked then described that morning perfectly to Raegan, who gasped and had tears in her eyes.

"That never happened John you are delusional." Raegan said

" It did happen Raegan...you and I were meant to be...then you went and fucked it up by hookin' up with Doc...and SO I had to take matters into my own hands. But before I could tell you about it, you RAN AWAY with him and married him! You're NOT leaving. You have to find out if that's my kid." John was yelling at her now.

"I'm not risking the health of my baby with an amnio" Raegan said as she pulled her arm away from John.

"It's not as risky as it used to be." John said

"I know but I am not risking it." Raegan said

"Michael is my husband. I thought you were happy with Nikki."

"Babe...you're the only one in my heart. You always have been. When I think about what love should be like, your smile is what comes into my mind. For as long as I can remember, we've always had a connection. Timing has always been off, but there's no denying the connection. You put the sunshine in my sky. Everything is dark until you come along." John said he was finally telling Raegan how he felt.

"Just let me go." Raegan said as the tears started to slip down her cheeks as John kissed them away he told her he loved her. Raegan finally got out of John's grip and headed to the medical room and sat down on the couch and watched as her husband was restocking the medical room and getting ready for that night's show.

"Raegan? Babe? What's wrong?" Michael asked once he looked up and heard her as she started to cry.

"John is what is wrong Michael." Raegan said as she wiped the tears away.

"Whoa...what do you mean babe?" he asked as he held her close

"John pulled me into his locker room and explained that he indeed had sex with me. He wants me to have an amino now to make sure the baby is his. But I'm not risking it." Raegan said as Michael agreed with her. The two talked for a bit longer and agreed to have the new blood test done and hoped after heading over to the hospital they both had blood drawn and sat down in the waiting room waiting on the results to come back. Both had their hands on the baby. Michael was pissed off with John that he would do something like this to Raegan and stress her out.

A/N: I hope the results come back quickly and before the show starts...

~Kinley Orton


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden

Chapter 14

Michael and Raegan headed back to the arena and since they still had two hours before the show started Raegan told Michael that she was headed to her office and going to lay down. Michael kissed her sweetly on the lips and told her he loved her. As he walked her to down to her office he held Raegan close and pressed another kiss to her forehead. Raegan smiled as Michael walked out of her office and she closed the door behind him and turned out one set of lights and turned on the fan and crashed out. It was nearly an hour and half later when she was starting to wake up. After standing up and straightening out her clothes she walked over to the door and stepped on a piece of paper she picked it up and sat down on the couch and read it.

_Raegan-_

I_'m not trying to scare you. I just want you to see the big picture. Think back to all those nights we used to talk on the phone all night long, and think about who you used to confide all of your deep, dark secrets to. Think about our words and think about our actions. Can you really throw all of that away? _

_John_

Raegan didn't know what to think, true at one point she and John talked all the time but then he married to Liz and she hated the fact that John was good friends with Raegan. Now she was truly in love with Michael and she couldn't wait to have their baby, even though they didn't know the results. She knew that she had to tell Michael hoping he had the results as the doctor said they would fax the results soon. It wasn't long and Michael was walking in to check on Raegan and smiled at her when he saw that she was up and sat down on the couch beside her and Raegan handed him the note.

"If he was truly in love with you honey he would have acted on his feelings after he divorced Liz. But he didn't he has been with Nikki since then and we are having a sweet little girl who is a full blooded Sampson." Michael said as he handed the results to Raegan.

"You are right babe. If John truly wanted to be with me he would have found a way but he didn't and I am glad he didn't. I love you and our daughter. Are you upset with me?" Raegan asked

"No babe but I think with what all has happened we need to make sure that you are with someone at all times. I'm not ringside so if you want to hang in the medical room with me tonight you can. I love you babe." Michael said before brushing a kiss across her forehead.

"I love you too Michael. Yes I think its a good idea to be around someone at all times and yes I will watch the show with you." Raegan told him and he stood up and helped Raegan up and they walked around a bit and after grabbing something to eat in catering they headed towards the medical room. Thankfully the show when off with out too many injuries. Randy cashed in his contract and was the new WWE Champion he had pinned John who had some how won the match and she knew that things wouldn't go over well once John was healed from surgery.

That night once the two were back at their hotel most of the stars had already headed to the next city. Raegan got ready for bed and was washing her face when Michael walked in and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you feeling babe?"

"Tender but okay." Raegan said as she leaned into his chest. "Michael I have been thinking all day since we found out we are having a little girl what do you think of the name McKayla Janelle?"

"Our daughter has a name." Michael said with a smile. "It's been a long day lets head to bed babe." as he led her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom for the night. Michael pulled Raegan close and kissed her passionately on the lips before laying her back on their bed and making love to her. That night as they were sleeping John was pacing his hotel room even more pissed off he lost the belt to Randy and the girl he was in love with was having his baby he was sure of it and now to make her have an amino done to prove it. John sat down at his computer and sent an email to his lawyer explaining the situation and asked him to draw up papers to serve to Raegan next time she was home.

The next few weeks proved to be busy for nearly everyone while they were hardly home Michael and Raegan finally had their house finished and it was finally ready for them to move in. The nursery was ready for the baby to come home and Raegan was glowing at 32 weeks. John hadn't let up either and had sent the papers to Raegan.

Raegan was coming home from shopping with Charlie as she was needing more clothes and finally headed home and decided to cook supper. After picking up the mail she looked through it and saw one form an attorney office down in Tampa and was confused since it was addressed to her. After walking in she set the mail on the counter and looked through the fridge for something for supper. Michael was due home that evening and she was hoping to have supper done. After making hamloaf that she had been craving over the last few weeks she also fixed mashed potatoes and green beans and then a chocolate pudding pie for dessert. Raegan was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the back door open.

"Hey hon." Michael said as he walked into their kitchen "Something smells good besides my wife." as he wrapped his arms around Raegan and held her close and kissed her cheek.

"Hamloaf babe. I'm glad you are home." Raegan said quietly as he helped her set the table and soon they were sitting down to eat. "I got something in the mail today and its from an attorney's office in Tampa." Michael looked up knew what it was about. "I take it you know something about it babe?"

"No I don't but it wouldn't surprise me at all if John was drawing up papers to take you to court to prove the baby we are having is his." Michael said "He has been cocky lately and I am glad you haven't been on the road."

"Me too. I keep ignoring his phone calls and I wont answer his text either. I come back to work in a week though Michael." Raegan said as they finished up super and Michael cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed the letter and opened it. "Let me guess he is taking me to court isn't he?"

Michael skimmed over the letter and held it out to Raegan who took it and read it and yelled she was livid with John and wanted to talk to him but felt a sharp pain go through her lower stomach and she doubled over in pain. "Michael." he walked over and took her into his arms and held her close.

"Lets get you checked out honey." Michael said quietly as he helped her into his car and they took off towards the hospital. Raegan was crying as she was upset it was too early for her to go into labor she was scared something was wrong with the baby. Michael was trying his hardest to keep her calm. Even though he was a medical doctor this was out of his spectrum. Once they were arrived the nurse saw was Raegan and helped her into a wheelchair and took her to labor and delivery. Both Raegan and Michael were thankful that Dr Larson was on call that night. After being checked over Raegan was in pre term labor but was doing okay and Dr Larson wanted to keep for a while and monitor the baby.

"Michael" Raegan said quietly they were both listening to the baby's heartbeat.

"What is it honey?" Michael as he sat down on the bed beside her and placed his hand next to hers on the baby.

"Is the baby okay?" Raegan asked as she was trying not to cry.

"Oh sweetheart our little one is fine. Just too much stress. Dr Larson wants you home and not on the road. I talked to Vince and he is allowing me to take from now till after the baby is born." Michael said "Don't cry. I talked to her about the court order and she is writing a letter now stating it would cause you to go into pre term labor and deliver early putting the baby at risk."

"I hate him. We both know this is your baby, we never used protection not once since we started dating, then getting married. Why can't he just leave us alone?" Raegan asked

"Because he has been in love with you since before he married Liz." Randy said from the door. "You wouldn't give him the time of day for awhile, then he divorced her and moved on to Nikki because he thought you were out of his league and he was right you were and always will be."

"He was my best friend besides you Randy. I used to talk to him about you driving me nuts. Now Michael is my best friend , my husband and lover and soon to be daddy of our daughter. I never meant to lead him on but he fell for me some where down the line and I never fell for him. I had this amazing connection with you Michael and I still do. I love you." Raegan said quietly.

"The connection I have with my girlfriend, now wife, best friend, lover and soon to be mommy of our daughter, I never knew till I met you babe. I love you too, the connection is very strong." Michael said and pressed a light kiss to Raegan's lips.

"Not in front of me but gee you two wrote your vows if you ask me." Randy said with a laugh. "He is the one who lost out not you Rae. See I told you would you see a different side of life when you joined me on the road."

"Smartass. Who knew Randy Orton would be right one day. Babe call the press we need to let the world know." Raegan said with a laugh.

The three were talking for a bit before Dr Larson checked Raegan back over and said she was free to head home just to keep stress free for the next few weeks and wanted to see her in a few days. That night Raegan was sleeping soundly in Michael's arms and he was just happy that she and the baby were okay. Michael took the letter and court order that John had drawn up and talked to their lawyer who said he would get a stop on the order and would let them know. The next few days passed quickly and after seeing her doctor again Raegan was happy that she and the baby was okay but she had to take it easy and she knew that Michael would make sure she did just that.

A/N: Will the order for Raegan to have an amino be stopped by their lawyer or will John win this round? Hope that Raegan can stay stress free for the rest of the pregnancy. If the order is stopped will John show up in St Louis and demand one?

~Kinley Orton


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden

Chapter 15

The next morning came quick for Michael as his cell phone was ringing and it was Elaine who was calling to see what all they needed at the house and he quietly slipped out of bed and smiled at his wife who was sound asleep. "Elaine you don't need to go to the store for us I can do that after awhile."

"Nonsense I want to go and then cook for you two. You need to be home with Raegan." Elaine said "Make a list and I will come by after awhile for it. How is Raegan doing?"

"Still sleeping right now. I just hope that we can stay pregnant for a few more weeks." Michael said and sat down at the kitchen island and after he started the coffee. "I will make a list Elaine thanks. I didn't sleep much last night just worried about Rae."

"Understandable. Make the list and slip it in the mailbox and Bob and I will go get everything and come over and take care of you and Raegan. Has she been craving much of anything?" Elaine asked

"The chocolate revel ice cream and we had hamloaf last night with mashed potatoes." Michael answered. Elaine laughed in his ear and said that she would be there shortly for the list. Michael make the list and soon placed it in the mailbox and walked back up and climbed back in bed next to Raegan and pulled her close.

"Where did you head off too?" Raegan asked as she climbed out of bed to use the bathroom and after washing her hands she climbed back in and snuggled up close to Michael.

"Elaine called to see how you were doing and also told me to make a list on what we need for food and put it in the mailbox." Michael said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I even said I would go to the store later and well she told me that wasn't going to happen that they were taking care of us."

Raegan laughed that was so like her mom. "She gets that way and she is worse when someone is sick she hovers." Michael wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Raegan asked

"Yes honestly babe." Michael said

"Tender and blah babe. She is kicking me up a storm." Raegan said as she rolled to her back. Michael rolled to his side and placed his hand on the baby and smiled when he was kicked pretty hard as well. "She is saying hi to her daddy."

"Yes she is. Do you want me to listen?" Michael asked quietly. Raegan just nodded her head in agreement and watched as Michael climbed out of bed and found his doppler and soon the room was filled with a fast heartbeat. "She is right on target." then pressed a kiss to Raegan's stomach after he cleaned it off and then smoothed lotion on her stomach as she was lucky enough not to stretch marks as they had been in the habit since she found out they were pregnant to rub lotion every morning and night. The two relaxed in each other's arms for most of the morning till Michael's phone rang and he looked to see who it was and saw it was their lawyer.

"Hey Justin I have you on speaker." Michael said

"Good morning how are you two doing?" Justin asked

"Well expect for a trip to the hospital last night we are doing good for now." Raegan said

"Well I have good news for you I got the order John filed stopped. The judge understood what I asking for and he agreed. The testing will be done after the baby is born." Justin said

"Thanks for that Justin now I can try to relax more." Raegan said

"Yes you can Raegan. If you need anything let me know right away." Justin said and they hung up.

Raegan was happy about that now just hopping that John would leave them alone. Raegan finally got up and decided to get into the tub and take a relaxing bath, and asked Michael if he would make her some French toast and he was more than willing after helping Raegan into the tub and told her to call his phone when she was ready to get out. After slipping another shirt on he walked down and was greeted by Elaine who was walking in through the garage.

"Let me help Elaine." Michael said as he helped unload the groceries and soon he was getting things out to make French toast for Raegan and Elaine shooed him out of the kitchen. Michael walked into their office and started to check his email and paid the bills and walked up to check on Raegan who looked very relaxed. "You ready to get out?"

"I am I thought you were making breakfast." Raegan said

"I was going too but I got kicked out of my own kitchen and not by my wife. Elaine kicked me out." Michael said with a smile on his face as he helped Raegan out of the tub and watched as she dried off and slipped on some clean yoga pants and some tank tops and then climbed back into their bed. The doctor had told her that she wanted Raegan off her feet as much as possible. "I'm getting in the shower quickly babe." Raegan nodded her head and snuggled into the covers and drifted back off to sleep. Michael didn't take long to get cleaned up and he couldn't help but smile at his wife who was snuggled deep into his pillows.

The day passed by quickly as the WWE was in St Louis and most of the stars and a few divas came by to see Raegan before the show started it was almost most show time when the doorbell rang and since Raegan was up she walked over to see who it was and smiled when it was Brie, Charlie and Nattie to watch the show and hang out. That night ended on a good note with visits from some really good friends both crashing in each others arms. Hoping that tomorrow would be just a pleasant.

John paced his hotel room knowing that his order to have Raegan do the testing was blocked. Now tomorrow he would show up at their house and demand it.

A/N: Oh no John is going to show up I wonder how that will good. Hopefully it wont send Raegan into labor with all the stress.

~Kinley


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden

Chapter 16

The next day came quick for nearly everyone but Raegan who was still sleeping, Michael was already up as he was usually able to sleep in on his days off, even though they were now both off for the next few weeks, he was wide awake. After carefully climbing out of bed hoping not to wake up his still sleeping wife he quickly grabbed a shower and wrote a note and put it on Raegan's cell phone knowing she would see it when she got up. After getting cleaned up he slipped on his shoes and headed down to grab his keys and left Raegan another note, then headed out and drove towards the mall he wanted to get her something special and also for their daughter.

Raegan was slowly starting to wake up when she heard the doorbell ring. After seeing the note on her cell phone she couldn't help but smile and slowly walked down to answer the door and looked to see who it was and groaned why was he there so early. Raegan opened up the wooden door knowing the screen door was locked and she was thankful for that. John was standing right there and she wasn't happy about that at all. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in so we can talk?" John asked

"Um that would be a no John. I am upset that you even had the nerve to serve me papers asking me to have the amino when you knew how I felt. John I told you when you pinned me up against your locker room door I wouldn't have one done then you go and have your lawyer draw up papers for me to do one. I don't trust you at all. You can leave. I don't need the stress right now." Raegan said and walked into the kitchen and smiled at the other note that Michael had left and grabbed a bottle of orange juice out of fridge and took a drink.

"Come one Rae. I wont stress you out at all I promise. Just open up so we can talk please?" John asked "I don't want to do this through a door." Just standing on their porch was making him mad, they were best friends for crying out loud, he should be in there talking this over in the comfort of her house or his hotel room. Hell if she wouldn't hooked up with the doctor in the first place they would be together and having a baby.

"Not going to happen John. I'm already stressed the way it is. Just leave, I will have the baby's DNA tested once she is born. I'm not risking my body or the baby you need to understand that." Raegan told him staying in their office knowing he wouldn't leave she sat down in one of the chairs and tucked her feet under her but was starting cramp and not feeling good. "I know for a fact she is a full blooded Sampson, why can't you just accept the fact that Michael and I are married and having baby?"

"BECAUSE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME DAMN IT RAEGAN." John yelled "NOW OPEN UP"

Raegan was in tears by this moment, she was wanting Michael and finally sent him a text to come home but he never replied as he was pulling into the drive and saw that John was there. Michael pulled into the garage and closed it after he cut the engine and walked to find his wife who he found sitting in their office crying and holding her stomach. "What is wrong honey?"

Raegan shook her head no and Michael walked over and shut the door right in John's face he would deal with him later. "I'm cramping." her voice barely above a whisper fearing that John would hear her. Michael nodded his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Lets get you into bed and try to relax honey so your blood pressure doesn't go up anymore than it already is." Raegan just nodded her head in agreement but as they were walking from the foyer her water broke. Raegan just moaned as Michael helped her into the kitchen and he ran up and grabbed her pillows and over night bag and helped her into his truck and set the alarm and took off for the hospital. John saw them leave and jumped into his rental and followed them and saw that they were headed to the hospital. Michael had called Dr Larson and explained that Raegan's water had broke due to stress and they were on the way.

It wasn't long and Raegan was in a room, Michael was rubbing her back, as her blood pressure was through the roof and she was laying in a dark cool room as Dr Larson wanted to try to bring it down but that was nearly 30 minutes ago and it was still pretty high. Dr Larson walked back in to talk with the couple and the three decided it would be best to go ahead and deliver via section. It wasn't long with Michael sitting by her head they heard the first cries of their daughter. It was close to three hours later that Raegan was sitting up in bed holding their daughter for the first time.

"Michael she is so perfect." Raegan said quietly as she pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"Yes she is and very healthy." Michael said as he sat down on the bed next to Raegan. "Babe do you like the name McKenna?" Raegan looks up at Michael and smiled. "So McKenna Janelle Sampson?"

"Hi McKenna." Raegan said quietly. "Have they done the testing?"

"The testing is done we are just waiting for the results dear. Want some company?" Michael asked as he held his two girls close.

"Sure just family though John isn't allowed back." Raegan said as her doctor walked in. "Hi Dr Larson."

"I bring good news. Michael as we all knew you are the daddy." Dr Larson said

Michael just smiled and pressed a kiss to Raegan's forehead then one to McKenna's their family was finally complete for a while. The day passed and the couple had visits from nearly everyone but a few people. Raw was only a few hours away so Randy and Charlie were able to spend a few hours with their niece. Bob and Elaine along with Nancy and Philip were in awe over their granddaughter.

Nearly four days later Raegan was walking around more and finally ready to go home. McKenna was very healthy for being nearly 5 weeks early and was also being released. After making another appointment with Dr Larson to have her stitches removed a few days later Michael was pulling his truck around to help Raegan and McKenna in so they could go home.

"Finally home." Raegan said quietly as they walked into their house. "No longer in a hospital." Michael just smiled as he watched her get settled with McKenna in her arms and started to rock their daughter who had fussed the whole way home. It didn't take long and McKenna was sound asleep against her mommy. "Michael will you take her and lay her down so I can get in the shower please?"

Michael gently picked up McKenna and helped Raegan up and together they walked up and Michael laid the baby down while Raegan got into the shower and after doing her hair she was worn out and laid down for awhile. While they were resting Elaine and Nancy were downstairs cooking away for the next few weeks. Nancy was staying for the first two nights before they had to fly home for work to help with the baby then Elaine would take over for the rest of the week. While the family was getting settled in John was in his hotel room just pissed off. He was so sure the baby was his he knew that Michael and Raegan had the lab fix the papers he knew for a fact that the baby was his. Now to make sure the lab was wrong, how to get another judge to order another test.

A/N: Looks like John has a one track mind, I'm sure Nikki wont be happy that he is just focused on proving him right. Will she help or tell Michael and Raegan what John is up too, will she become the biggest allie of John's or his worst enemy?

~Kinley


	17. Ch 17 Talking Sense Into John

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden

Chapter 17

Talking Sense Into John...

John booked a flight to catch up with the rest of the RAW roster and was finally getting settled into his flight and just sat there an thought about it all. He was truly happy with Nikki but he was in love with Raegan, how was he going to get over this love and move on with his life? Nikki truly loved him and she thought he loved her but here lately she didn't realize that he was so focused on proving that the baby that was just born was truly his more than anything thing else.

Raegan was up and holding McKenna close while feeding her a bottle and she couldn't help but smile down at her daughter who was very content in her mommy's arms. Never thinking she could love anyone more than she already did. McKenna was just staring up at her mommy when Michael walked in to see how she was doing.

"How is she? More importantly how are you babe?" Michael asked quietly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead then pressed one to her lips.

"I'm pretty tender, she is doing great. I still can't believe she is here. Will you take her so she can burp I need to take something for the pain babe." Raegan said Michael gently lifted McKenna into is arms and held her close and helped Raegan up. "I love you and I know I keep saying it but thank you for helping me create our daughter, the two of you are my life."

"I love you too babe both of you. You are more than welcome in helping create this little girl." Michael said as he held his wife and daughter close. Michael watched as Raegan walked into the kitchen and talk to their mom's. Michael started to pat McKenna on the back and heard her burp and then brought her down to hold her close and just look at her. He was still some shock that she was here and very healthy.

While the Sampson's were bonding with their daughter John was finally arriving in Kansas City and Randy and Nikki were waiting on him to arrive. Sure Randy was pretty livid with John but he was still considering John as his best friend, but he was madder than hell at the man as well. Nikki didn't know what to think, the man she loved was more focused on proving that McKenna was his daughter he was so sure of it he started to pulled away from Nikki.

"Randy will this work?" Nikki asked as they sat down at the gate waiting on John's flight to arrive.

"I hope it does they had two different test done one while she was still pregnant more for their peace of mind and then the second to prove John wrong. I am sorry you are having to deal with it all. It's not fair to you by a long shot. I don't know why he is so obsessed with making sure that McKenna is his." Randy said

"They had two test done?" Nikki asked "If they knew why didn't they just tell John?"

"I think part of it was for their peace of mind Nikki. John has been in love with someone he can't have. Raegan has always had a school girl crush on John but it wasn't strong enough. They would talk for hours at night, when she would join me on the road they would hang out. I never had to worry about them. Somewhere down the line John really fell for her and well needless to say John's heart got broken. Rae is very happy with Michael and I am happy for them. Hell I have a very beautiful niece." Randy told Nikki.

"I never thought I would side with you Orton in making John understand. I love the man but my lord his is stubborn and hard headed." Nikki said "I need to say I'm sorry to Raegan as well. I haven't been very nice to her." Randy just nodded his head in agreement.

It wasn't long and John was walking off the plane and was kinda shocked to see Randy there with Nikki. The ride to the hotel was quiet but Randy had already told John that they needed to talk and it would happen as soon as they arrived in his and Nikki's hotel room. it was a 15 minute drive to the hotel. Randy helped Nikki out of the rental and then helped John in unloading his bags and soon they were walking into their room and John turned around to thank Randy for helping him with his things when he was met with a fist to side of his face.

"Damn it Orton what was that for?" John asked

"Listen to me good. McKenna is Michael's daughter, always has been you fucking asshole. You are about to lose more than a great girl in Nikki if you don't straighten up got it? Our friendship, the friendship you might be able to salvage between you and Raegan and you and Doc. But if you try anything you are no longer my best friend, my brother. All your dark secret's will be exposed." Randy seethed

John looked at Randy and could tell that he was pretty pissed off an knew not to go after him and also knew that he was right when it came to his friendship with not only Randy but also Raegan and Michael but also with Randy who was like a brother to him in more ways than one.

"Okay okay no need to punch it into me. I get it. I'm sorry but I was so sure she was mine after having sex with her, hell I was wrong okay. It's now on record that John Cena is wrong. I will call Doc and Raegan and tell them I am sorry or I will fly back out and do it in person is that better?" John asked

"Call first see if they will even pick up the phone. You cross me one more time or even Raegan I am sure she would love to get into the ring once she is cleared and kick your ass. Don't make me." Randy said "I have to go and spend time with my wifey who I love to death. Still pretty amazing that we are married. Now the second thing you need to do is make it up to Nikki and then the two of you can finally put this all behind you." Nikki smiled at Randy and then hugged him and told him thank you. It was a few minutes later and Randy walked out the door and smiled he had finally gotten through to John.

John sat down on the couch and pulled his phone out and called Raegan. While the phone rang he smiled at Nikki and pulled her down into his arms and held her close.

"Hello?" she finally answered

"Rae it's John please don't hang up on me I need to talk to you and Doc can you please put me on speaker?" he asked

"Sure." Raegan said as they sat down in their bedroom and she put the phone on speaker "Okay you are on speaker now John."

"I want to say I am sorry for everything. Doc I am truly happy for the two of you and I would like to salvage our friendships if I can. I wont pull another stunt like that again. Please forgive me." John said

"John I will forgive you but you say one more time McKenna is your daughter I will get into the ring with you myself once I am cleared and beat the living day lights out of you got it?" Raegan asked

"I forgive you as well John but I wont be happy if you start all this BS again. I wont have my wife or daughter hurt." Michael said

"Understandable. Can we go back to being friends?" John asked

"I think we can. You have an awesome little niece you need to come meet." Raegan said and leaned into Michael who wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Raegan it's Nikki, I want to say I am sorry being so mean to you as well. I was so caught up in making sure you knew that I was with John and you couldn't have him. Doc I am sorry as well." she said

"It's okay Nikki I was never a threat to you and I never will be. We forgive you as well. You also have a sweet little niece to meet." Raegan said as she smiled up at Michael. Her friends were finally back to where they should be and she was happy about that.

"Now I can bug you again when are you three coming back out on the road?" John asked

"Probably not for at least 5 weeks, we have to be cleared to travel and our bus isn't done yet for the baby." Michael said as Raegan slow got up and smiled at her husband and walked in to check on their daughter who was sound asleep in her crib. Raegan walked back in and laid down and smiled at her husband. "Okay guys we need to rest while the baby is sleeping talk to you two later. Thanks for calling, will send pictures later we are going to crash."

"Talk at you two later. Sorry again." John said as he smiled when Nikki kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye you two." Raegan said Michael hung up her phone and laid down with her and wrapped his arms around his wife and they drifted off to sleep while McKenna was still napping.

John held Nikki close and knew all was right back in their world. Now to take it to the next step and smiled at his girlfriend and asked her to move in. Nikki shouted yes in a heartbeat and soon they were making love to each other.

A/N: Looks like John finally got the stick out of his ass and realized that he was going to lose everyone he was close too... What will happen next?

~Kinley Orton


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden

Chapter 18

2 1/2 Weeks Later

Raegan was walking out of the nursery after checking on McKenna who was sleeping soundly in her crib all snuggled into her blanket that Randy and Charlie had gotten for her that had her name on it and her birthday at two and a half weeks she was growing like a little weed an at her last doctor's appointment she was close to 7lbs 10oz as she weighed at birth 5lbs and 15oz. McKenna was the light her of parents lives. Raegan smiled at Michael as she walked into their office and sat down on the desk in front of him.

"Um babe not that I don't mind the distraction but I'm trying to pay our bills." Michael said as he sat back in the desk chair and smiled up at Raegan.

"Good then my work here is done. I just wanted to distract you long enough to say hi and see what you wanted to have for supper tonight." Raegan said as she sat down on Michael's lap as he wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

"Is there any meatloaf in the freezer that mom made while she was here?" he asked

"Yes there is hon why don't I heat that up and make some baked potatoes and green beans and we have a simple supper. Your mom is a good cook." Raegan said as Michael helped her stand up and kissed her sweetly on the lips and smiled at her. "Oh I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow morning hopefully she will clear me to go back out on the road."

"I hope she does as well. The bus is done babe I got a call from Vince while you were putting McKenna down. Would you want to go to the next show if you are cleared?" Michael asked

"I would love too babe. Also Miss McKenna was cleared I don't know if you heard Dr Anthony said that." Raegan said as she turned to walk out of the office. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water or Ice Tea if we have any left is good by me babe. I love you so much Raegan." Michael said before kissed her again. "I was pretty wrapped up in McKenna but I did hear her say that she is cleared for travel."

"I love you too babe." Raegan said as she walked out of the office and heated the oven up and popped their supper in and set the table and got everything ready and fixed the potatoes and popped them in the oven as well. Soon they were sitting down to supper just enjoying each other company.

The next morning came quick for everyone but McKenna who was now sleeping peacefully against her daddy's shoulder. Raegan was just getting cleaned up and after getting dressed and doing her hair and make up she took McKenna and quickly changed her and got the diaper bag ready to go. It wasn't long and Raegan was checking in for her appointment hoping to be cleared at least to travel again. They both missed being out on the road. Thankfully the bus was done and baby ready. It wasn't long and Raegan was happy that she was healing just fine and after having her staples out. Michael had sent a text to their bus driver who said he would pick up the bus and meet them at their house in a few hours. Which left them enough time to go to the store and home to pack.

The afternoon quickly passed and soon the family was on the road for the next city and the only people who knew the family was coming Stephanie and Vince as Michael had called to get the hotel and their rental booked. It was nearly 5 hours later and they were pulling into Wichita KS for the next show. After getting checked in they quickly unloaded the bus and grabbed the extra pack in play they had for the hotel and also the arena and soon they were headed over to the arena.

"I'm actually nervous honey we haven't been here in awhile and its going to take awhile to get used to being on the go again babe." Raegan said quietly in the car as McKenna was sleeping again.

"I know hon. I almost wish we didn't have to come back to work. But it wont take long hon. I just hope that McKenna will adjust to being on the go so much." Michael said "Do you want to use the stroller and hook her car seat to it?"

"Yeah that is a good idea honey. We can at least cover her up. Did Vince say we can park in the arena?" Raegan asked

"Vince said we can park in the arena babe." Michael said as he pulled into the parking lot and showed his badge and was told to go on through and soon they were parking. Michael walked around and held Raegan out and held her close for a minute before kissing her sweetly on the lips. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Michael. Did Vince still want to meet with us?" Raegan asked as Michael got the stroller up and then hooked McKenna to it. After grabbing his medical bag, and Raegan's laptop. He watched as Raegan grabbed the diaper bag and her shoulder bag and soon they were walking towards Raegan's office. "Yes Vince does want to meet with us. Want to see if Randy and Charlie would be willing to watch her for the meeting?"

"That is a good idea babe. I will text Randy and find out." Raegan said as she quickly sent Randy a text asking if he and Charlie would like to keep McKenna for a hour while they were in a meeting and the text read in a heartbeat. "We have two willing babysitters. Randy and Charlie are in catering babe."

Michael couldn't help but smile at Raegan and kissed her deeply on the lips and held her close till a small cry came from McKenna who here the last few days seemed to interrupt their romantic moments here lately but they wouldn't have it any other way. Raegan couldn't help but giggle as she picked up her daughter and held her close and softly talked to her. Michael grabbed the pack in play and set it up and got everything ready for McKenna. And soon the three were walking towards catering and were spotted nearly right away and the Diva's couldn't help but gush over how cute McKenna was and after finally finding Randy and Charlie the new parents head to find Vince.

While they were in their meeting Charlie was holding McKenna close and softly talking to her while Randy was playing with her. John and Nikki sat down with them and the four of them talked about the up coming PPV and since no one was currently the title holder there was a triple threat for the title between Randy, John and Daniel Bryan for it and both Randy and John were talking about teaming up and then it would be a fair match between the two of them first thing they needed to run that by creative and Vince.

Kelly walked into catering and saw the baby that Charlie was holding and knew right away that Michael and Raegan were back on the road and brought the baby with them. She walked up to Charlie and looked at the baby and then looked at John. McKenna had her eyes open and they were the baby blues and just knew that this baby wasn't Michael's it was John's baby.

"She looks so much like you Johnny." Kelly said from behind Charlie.

Randy twisted in his seat and glared at Kelly. "Kelly McKenna is Michael's you know that now leave and don't say that again." John stated as he wrapped an arm around Nikki's shoulders

"Oh I still see you are with her when you can have a real woman like me." Kelly said

"Real woman my ass. All you care is if you break a nail or if your hair isn't perfect you really are a Barbie doll." John said "Nikki is more of a woman who has feelings, treats me right and has put up with all my shit."

"Kelly just leave before you piss me off." Randy said as he held McKenna close who had started to cry.

Kelly just walked off and she was pretty pissed off that John and then Randy had put her in her place. She knew that the baby was indeed Michael's and thought if she could stir up feelings again she would be the hero then go after John well that didn't work out for her. By the time Raegan and Michael walked into catering Raegan couldn't help but smile at her brother who was cuddling McKenna close and just talking to her. Charlie was already working and doing make up on a few of the diva's for the show.

"How was she?" Raegan asked as she sat down next to Randy and dropped a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Good as can be she is a sweet angel. How is the first day back on the road?" Randy asked as he handed his niece over to her mommy.

"Good its different but we will get used to it. Both of us were missing the road. We wanted to get back to work as well." Raegan asked as Michael sat down with some food for them both. Nikki and Brie were walking into the room and hugged Raegan and Nikki picked up McKenna so Raegan could eat supper.

As everyone sat there the show was getting ready to start and since Michael was ringside doctor that night he quickly kissed Raegan and then McKenna and headed to work. Brie and Nikki headed off to go changed and then to get their hair and make up done. Since Randy hadn't changed.

"Okay what is on your mind Randy?" Raegan asked

"Not here lets head to my locker room and we can talk." Randy said and stood up and then helped up Raegan up and grabbed McKenna's diaper bag and the two walked to his locker room and were met by Charlie who smiled at her husband and he just sweetly kissed her on the lips. Raegan handed over McKenna to Charlie who held her close.

"We have some news for you and Michael Rae." Charlie said with a smile on her face.

"Oh?" Raegan asked and smiled at her sister in law.

"You and Michael will be Aunt and Uncle by the end of the year! We are having a baby we are only 6 weeks and will announce it to the roster when I am 12 weeks. John and Nikki as do Brie and Daniel know along with Vince and our parents." Charlie said and smiled down at her niece.

"I will tell Michael on the way to the hotel. I am so happy for you guys." Raegan said then hugged Charlie and Randy.

The show passed by quickly Raegan had laid McKenna down as she watched the show in her office and did some work and soon Michael was walking in and kissed Raegan on the top of her head and she leaned back into him. "Show over already?"

"Yes hon did you not watch?" Michael asked

"Some of it hon. I spent time with Randy and Charlie then worked on notes some. She slept through most of it." Raegan said quietly.

"Well lets head to the hotel." Michael said as he helped Raegan pack up everything and since McKenna was sound asleep in her car seat Michael hooked it to the stroller and soon they were headed to the hotel.

"We have good news. Randy and Charlie are pregnant and our niece or nephew will be here at the end of the year well before is what Charlie said she is only 6 weeks." Raegan said with a smile on her face.

"I am happy for them babe. How are you feeling?" Michael asked

"Good just a little tender but okay. Thankfully she has been good." Raegan said

"Yes it is. Do you want to stop and grab food or room service?" Michael asked

"Um Room service I am ready to change out of my jeans I should have worn my yoga pants. I didn't think it would both my stomach but I was wrong." Raegan said

Michael just smiled and kissed the back of Raegan's hand that he was holding as they pulled into the hotel. After getting unloaded and settled into their room and McKenna woke up Michael changed her and got her ready for bed and fed her a bottle while Raegan got changed and set up the pack in play for the baby and soon she was down while they sat down for supper and then spend the night wrapped up in each other's arms and their love for each other.

~Kinley


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden

Chapter 19

The next few months passed quickly McKenna was very healthy and doing great, she was a very content and hardly ever fussed. She loved being in her daddy's arms where she was when Raegan walked into the kitchen she was just content as could be but was all smiles the moment she saw her mommy.

"Hi sweetie are you happy in daddy's arms?" Raegan asked quietly before placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead, then kissed Michael's cheek. "You look very relaxed as well babe."

"Well I am baby, you look great." Michael said as he smiled at his wife who was now back down to her pre pregnancy body and had lost more weight than she wanted but she was happy and that is what mattered to Michael. "You ready for an afternoon of just girls?"

"I am are you sure your okay with her all afternoon?" Raegan asked as Nikki, Brie and Charlie were all going shopping for the baby as Randy and Charlie had found out last week they were having a boy.

"I think we will be just fine. Randy, John, and Daniel are headed here and we are going to spend the afternoon watching football we will be just fine. I have a feeling I wont get to hold her much as Randy will take over." Michael said

It was true when out on the road Randy was pretty hands on with McKenna and she loved her Uncle Randy and Aunt Charlie and he was getting in all the practice before their little man came into the world. The guys had agreed to come over to Michael and Raegan's as that way McKenna wasn't disrupted in her routine when home she pretty much told her mommy and daddy that she needed a routine and they stuck with it for the most part. Even on the road they stuck with the routine. Michael and Raegan took turns getting up in the morning with her having a bottle then bath time then after that her morning nap, then the rest of the time she was content. This morning proved no different although she wanted her mommy this morning. Michael had picked her up and she cried and wouldn't let up till she was in her mommy's arms after her bottle and bath she was content as she went back to sleep against her daddy's chest and has been content with him since.

"I love you babe." Reagan said as she laid her head on his chest. Michael wrapped his arms around her and held her close the three of them stood there in the kitchen just content in each other's arms till the doorbell rang and it startled McKenna who started to fuss and it had woken up Predator who was now barking up the wall as he ran into the foyer. "I will get it honey."

"Rae it's me and Charlie" Randy hollered as he bent down to pick up the puppy who was still barking "Oh calm down Predator."

"Come on in guys we are in the kitchen." Raegan said as she smiled at her sister in law and brother as they walked into the kitchen Randy had put the puppy down and couldn't help but laugh at him. "You look amazing Charlie how are you feeling?"

"Good. Getting kicked but good. I still can't believe we have 14 weeks left." Charlie said

"Are you ready to head out? Nikki and Brie are meeting us at Olive Garden for lunch." Raegan said

"Sound yummy." Charlie said and Randy couldn't help but smile at his wife and placed a hand on the baby.

Raegan looked over at Michael and couldn't help but smile at the two as McKenna had settled down right away and was sucking on her paci that she was pretty attached too and was drifting off. Raegan grabbed her shoulder bag and pressed a light kiss to her daughter's forehead then Michael claimed her lips in a sweet but tender kiss and after saying I love you's and good bye the two girls headed out.

"How are things with you and Michael?" Charlie asked as they drove towards Olive Garden.

"Good we finally had a night to ourselves. Mom and daddy took McKenna and we made love for the first time since she was born and wowza. They are actually taking her for the weekend. I am kinda shocked mom hadn't already picked her up. So any names?" Raegan asked

"We have a few, we really like Randal Kyler and call him Kyler or Ryder Kyler or even Ryker Kyle. We love all the names that is part of the problem. I also would like to find something sexy for him tonight if we can." Charlie said as Raegan pulled into Olive Garden parking lot.

"Oh I think between us girls we can find you something sexy honey." Raegan answered with a giggle. After finding Brie, and Nikki and having lunch the four went shopping downtown St Louis and while they were out shopping Nikki and Charlie had gone into a cute little store that featured some cute baby things and Brie and Raegan were in Victoria's Secret when Raegan felt a hand on her arm she looked up and saw Lance.

"What do you want Lance?" Raegan asked loud enough

"You my dear. I love you and want you back in my life." Lance said quietly

"Not going to happen. I am happily married now leave me alone don't come near me again. I thought I had made that clear almost a year ago." Raegan stated as Brie walked over.

"You okay Raegan?" Brie asked as she watched as Raegan ripped her arm free out of the grasp it was in.

"I'm fine lets go for now Brie." Raegan said "You follow me I will call the cops."

"Don't threaten me Rae it wont work. Hell I know where you and your husband live I know he is at home right now taking care of your sweet little baby girl, a little girl that is mine." Lance said

Raegan turned around when he said that and walked over and got into his face. "Listen to me good. My daughter is my husband's child. I will never question that she isn't his. I wouldn't been stripping for you if I was pregnant by you asshole. Now leave me and my family alone." her voice was dripping with venom when she said it. She was upset that Lance even tried to lay claim to McKenna.

Brie and Raegan walked out of the store after making their purchases and headed to the truck to put their things up as Raegan had a lot of bags. "You okay there Raegan?" Brie asked quietly

Raegan just nodded her head and smiled softly at Brie. "I didn't know he would find me. We are never in town more than three or four days and when we are home it filled with seeing family and just relaxing. I'm sorry you had to see it."

"It's okay that is why I asked Rae. Question did you used to strip?" Brie asked quietly

Raegan smiled and nodded her head in agreement "Not everyone knows and I would like to keep that quiet. Michael knows and when I started traveling with Randy, Lance showed up and I was in Michael's room when Lance wanted to see me and Michael got him to leave. That night is when Michael asked me to be his girlfriend and I am so glad I went on the road with Randy."

"Meeting Michael was a change for the better wasn't it?" Brie asked

"Yes it was. I am so happy with him, content with him, in love, and now our love has expanded to McKenna who is our life. Lance wasn't always the nicest thing in the book, he well as you can see follows people and all. Lets keep this quiet please just between us."

Brie nodded her head in agreement but told Raegan if he showed up again while they were out shopping she was going to tell Michael, Raegan nodded her head in agreement even more and hoped it was the last time she saw Lance. The four finally met up and had their nails done and then rested for a bit before doing some more shopping. Raegan had walked out to her truck to put not only her bags but also Charlie's up when she was forced into the lid of her truck and she screamed out as she slumped to the ground. Nikki looked at the time on her phone and saw that Raegan had been gone for 15 minutes an they were right across from where they had parked and told Brie who said she was going to check on her to keep Charlie busy. Brie ran out and across the street where she found Raegan passed out in the back of her truck.

"RAEGAN" Brie yelled

"Hm not so loud Brie I'm awake just laying back." Raegan said as she slowly sat up and pulled the fabric of her sweater off her forehead and Brie just gasped.

"What the hell happened?" Brie asked as she looked Raegan's face over.

"Lance did he shoved me into the lid and then tried to pry me away and I kicked and scratched him pretty hard. I need either have Michael look at my forehead or go to the ER to get looked at." Raegan said

"Okay lets get you home. I will drive your truck and Nikki can bring Charlie home okay. I'm also calling Michael." Brie said as she called over to Nikki and Charlie who were walking to the trucks.

"No need to call him we aren't that far from home and I don't need my husband all panic when I get home." Raegan said "I haven't seen Lance in almost a year. I deleted him from my phone the other Lance in my phone is my chiropractor that I see when home."

The girls headed for home. Brie sent a text to Michael saying that Raegan wasn't in the best of moods and told him to have a suture kit ready as she needed stitches. Michael was already worried about her as she had been texting him back and forth every few minutes then 15 minutes went by and nothing which was unlike her as they were planning their night with each other. By the time Brie pulled into the driveway Michael walked out and helped Raegan in and they walked up to their bedroom.

"What happened honey?" Michael asked quietly as he looked at Raegan's forehead. "You need stitches babe"

"Lance happened. Brie and I were in VS when I felt a hand on me that was rough. I knew it wasn't you as well McKenna was here and two it was pretty tight. I got him to leave me alone and Brie and I checked out then we got our nails done, then I walked to the truck to put my bags along with Charlie's into the truck and opened the lid next thing I know I am being pushed into the trunk and hit my head and Lance was trying to pull me away and I kicked and scratched him. I haven't seen or text since before I quit. I have no reason too. He said that he was McKenna's daddy and I laughed at that." Raegan said "Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh honey I'm not just worried about you baby. Do you want me to glue it or stitch then glue?" Michael asked before he kissed Raegan on the lips. "I'm upset that he found you. I'm glad that you my dear are okay."

"Um both. How many?" Raegan asked

"Just about six honey." Michael said as he numbed Raegan's forehead and quickly did the stiches and then glued it. "Your mom said they would keep McKenna tonight. We are to take her over soon after we are ready for our date. Why don't you get ready babe."

Raegan laid her head on Michael's chest and smiled up at him and said that she wouldn't be long and then she would get McKenna's dag ready. It didn't take Raegan long to get cleaned up as she simply pulled her hair back into a cute updo and then applied light make up and slipped on a cute black dress she had bought earlier that afternoon. After getting McKenna's bag ready she quickly joined everyone else downstairs. It wasn't long after that they all headed out. After dropping the baby off with her parents they headed out to eat supper and then took a walk downtown as it was pretty nice out. While they were on the way home they were sitting at a stoplight when they were hit on the passenger side of their car. Raegan was pinned and was knocked out while Michael was knocked out as well but he had felt his wrist snap when the airbag hit it. The other driver was hurt as well. It took a bit to pull Raegan out as Michael was able to keep her calm once she came too and they were on the way to the hospital. While talking to the police Raegan had recalled it was Lance that had hit them on the passenger side as he had t-boned them but didn't recall much after that. Lance didn't make it as he as thrown through the windshield and he had been drinking as well. Michael's left right was fractured and his shoulder had been dislocated while Raegan was hurting pretty bad as her left shoulder was dislocated and needed to be rest, other than that just bruised up more as the airbags had hit her pretty good she doing okay but her stitches had to be redone but other than that they were lucky as they had both been wearing their seatbelts. After calling Bob they were finally resting at home Bob had also told them that they would keep McKenna for the week and would come over the next afternoon to grab more clothes. That night they were wrapped up in each others arms both happy nothing major had happened to either of them.

A/N: You all are awesome thanks for all the reviews! Now that Lance is out of the pictures hopefully they can go on and live life peacefully... So happy for Randy and Charlie in having a boy!

~Kinley


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.  
Also Michael's left shoulder was dislocated as well as Raegan's... Looks like Karma got Lance... What else will happen to this couple? So far they have dodge several things... hmm hopefully nothing else will happen.  
Forbidden Chapter 20  
Raegan wasn't in the best of moods the next morning when she waking up as she was in a world of pain. Not only did her head hurt so did her shoulder. Raegan slowly sat up in bed and leaned back into the headboard and groaned out loud. Michael was walking into their bedroom to see how Raegan was doing and sat down on the bed beside her and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.  
"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Michael asked  
"Really sore babe. My head is pounding." Raegan said as she closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry hon. Let me check you over hon. I hope you don't have a concussion." Michael said as he grabbed his medical bag and looked in Raegan's eyes. Who winced when Michael shined the light in her eyes. "Sorry babe. I think we need to get you to the doctor." Raegan just groaned she didn't want to move but knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with her husband.  
"I don't want to move though babe." Raegan said quietly  
"I know honey but I just want to make sure you are okay as you were jarred pretty bad from the wreck. After we get home we can come up and rest and I will give you something for the pain if they don't okay. We can just go to the urgent care and get seen that way. How does your shoulder feel?" Michael asked  
"Just tender something that I can handle. I love you babe." Raegan said as Michael helped her out of bed and held her close for a minute and then watched as she took it slow getting dressed and then she pulled her hair back and didn't do any make up and soon he was helping her down and to the car.  
It was nearly 2 hours later they were finally arriving back home and Raegan wasn't in the best of moods as she did have a minor concussion. The doctor had given her something to help with the pain and she was almost asleep in the car when Michael pulled into their drive. "Babe we are home." Michael said quietly as he walked around to help her out of his car and soon they were walking into their bedroom where they both crashed.  
The next few days the couple took the time to heal when Bob and Elaine brought lunch over and McKenna was happy to be back home with her mommy and daddy matter of fact she wouldn't dare let them out of her sight. At nearly four months old she was finally expressing who she wanted the most and that was her parents.  
Raegan was walking out of the nursery after putting her down for a nap when she started to cry loudly and it broke Raegan's heart to hear McKenna cry like that and finally picked her up and held her close and rocked her to sleep. After finally laying down their sleeping daughter she was able to go lay down herself. Michael was walking upstairs when he heard McKenna cry and smiled at his wife who finally was crawling into their bed.  
"Hey honey everything okay?" Michael asked as he climbed in beside Raegan and held her close.  
"She was upset that I walked out of the room babe. She had never cried like that. I guess she is finally expressing who she wants right now. The again we haven't had the night away from her much and then being gone several days in a row got to her." Raegan said as she laid her head on Michael's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
"I can understand that one dear. McKenna is very attached to the both of us. It will be something different when we leave on our honeymoon for two or three weeks she will be with your parents." Michael said "Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"  
"What about Cabo hon I have never been there and its beautiful from what I have heard from Nikki and Brie." Raegan said with a smile on her face as she snuggled into her husband more.

"We can go there I have heard its beautiful there as well. I will look for some Villas babe. I love you, try to rest." Michael said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and smile down at his wife who was drifting off to sleep.

The couple slept wrapped up in each other's arms for a few hours till someone started to ring the doorbell which woke up Michael and in turn that woke up McKenna. After picking her up he walked down to see who was at the house and smiled when he saw that John, Nikki, Brie, Daniel, Charlie and Randy were all at the house. After letting them in he went to change the baby and get her a bottle but Randy picked up McKenna and changed her and Michael walked out of the room to fix her bottle and she started to cry. Randy picked up McKenna and held her close and tried to calm her down and walked the floor and popped her paci into her mouth and she wouldn't calm down. Michael walked back in the room and smiled at his daughter who had big tears in her eyes.

"Hey my sweet girl why the big tears?" Michael asked as he gently picked her up and held her close Randy just watched as she calmed down and snuggled into her daddy even more.

"Okay she never cries what is up with this today?" Randy asked

"We don't really know. She just came home last night she did the same thing to Rae when she went down for her nap. She cried. We think it was due to being away from us. She loves her Uncle Randy." Michael said as he sat down in the recliner and started to feed McKenna her bottle.

Randy just shook his head at his niece and smiled at Charlie who was glowing. "How is Rae?"

"In some pain. She has a minor concussion and not in the best of moods. The doctor give her some pretty heavy pain meds and I was laying down with her as well. At least we know Lance will leave her alone from now on. I just hope we can live drama free for awhile." Michael said

"Understandable." Charlie said as she laid her head on Randy's chest and the rest agreed as well.

It wasn't long till Raegan was waking up and took it slow coming downstairs and smiled when everyone was gathered in her house. Raegan smiled at her family. McKenna spotted her mommy and started to fuss right away. Raegan gently picked her up and held her close and snuggled into Michael who wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Over the next few days they were finally back in the routine and getting ready to leave again for the next show when the doorbell rang. Michael was getting McKenna down for a nap and Raegan was in the office paying their bills and stood up and walked to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Yes you can are you Raegan Orton?" she asked

"Yes I am what can I help you with?" Raegan asked "Please come in."

"I am Martha Stands I am Lance's mom." she said

"Oh I am so sorry for your loss Mrs. Stands. What can I help you with?" Raegan asked as Michael joined them downstairs and they sat down in the living room.

"My son was in love with you Raegan and I don't understand how you can turn him away like he is nothing. His daughter needed to know him." Martha said.

"Are you saying that he told you he and I had a baby together?" Raegan asked as she was confused. "I didn't love your son I liked him enough to date him but he followed me around town, to the hotel I was in and then assaulted me then wrecked into my husband and I."

"Yes I am saying that he told me that two had a daughter together she should be around 4 or 5 months old now. I would like to see her." Martha said

"Martha I don't know what he told you but it's all a lie. My daughter I had is with my husband. I never loved your son." Raegan said and sighed "Babe will you go get the paper work please?" Michael stood up and walked into their office and grabbed all the paperwork and brought it back out and handed it to Martha who looked everything over.

"I don't know why he would lie about a baby?" Martha said

"I might be able to answer that, he was in love with me and I told him several time that it would never work. I broke it off with him, he stalked me then decided to let it go. He followed me one day and attacked me in my own truck." Raegan said

"I'm sorry dear. I'm sorry to bother you and your husband. But Lance was in love with you and left the bar to you dear." Martha said "I came to make my peace with his death and meet who had his daughter. I am sorry to bother you with that."

"Martha he lied to a lot of people." Raegan said as she smiled at Martha.

"Well dear here a copy of his will and what all he had. He was a very successful man and left everything to you." Martha said "If you do sell his house can I please collect some things that remind me of my son?"

"I will be selling and yes you can collect things. I will let you know when I get around to that. I am getting ready to head to work in the next two days. Why don't you meet me there tomorrow and we can go through it for you and you can have what you want." Raegan said

"Thank you so much Raegan. Here is my phone number I will be waiting to hear from you." Martha said

Raegan nodded her head in agreement. After showing Martha out Raegan read the will and looked through it pretty well and sighed she couldn't believe that Lance would leave her everything. Michael wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The two talked and decided to put everything after it sold into a trust saving account and give it to McKenna or save it for them to do something nice with.

The next few days proved to be busy, Charlie and Randy kept McKenna for them as they went through everything that Lance had left Raegan and Raegan stayed home for a few weeks and cleaned out the condo and finally let Martha in and let her take what she wanted. After two weeks she finally had it on the market and it didn't take long and sold right away fro the asking price of nearly $500,000 as it was very nice and nicely done and kept up very well and was in a very nice neighborhood. The bar was a different story after talking it over with Michael they let everyone go and completely redid everything and sold it as well. Between the condo and bar they had close to $900,000 for everything and put it into a growing trust fund and left it to McKenna so she would never have to worry about money for her life.

A/N: Well now that drama is done what till happen next? Hopefully nothing else will happen. Randy and Charlie are getting closer to the birth of their little boy can't wait to see what the name will be... Let me know what you all think. Randal Kyler and call him Kyler, Ryder Kyler or Ryker Kyler...

~Kinley Orton


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Sorry that the last chapter was all jumbled to start out! I will fix it for this chapter!

Forbidden  
Chapter 21

The next few weeks passed by very quickly for Randy and Charlie and they were both ready for the baby to come. Charlie at her last doctor's appointment was now on light bed rest but could get up and move around but not be on her feet much and Randy was waiting on her hand and foot. They still couldn't decide on a name but had it narrowed down to a few of them but each one was an RKO. Raegan decided to take some time off and spend it with McKenna and stay home, even though she was missing Michael like crazy she thought it was best that McKenna wasn't in a hotel room every night and they weren't constantly on the go anymore.

Raegan just put McKenna down for the night and thought about laying down herself but decided against it, and look through the fridge for something to make for supper as it was pretty late but she really wasn't hungry. Michael was also due home that night she and Randy had dropped his truck off at the airport and he could drive himself home once he landed and it would be pretty late. After making a salad for herself and baked chicken she finally had supper ready and sat down and ate. After making a plate for Michael she picked up the house and locked it up and soon headed to bed. After checking on McKenna who was down for the count she headed to take a hot bath before bed. After starting the water and filling the tub she climbed in and turned on her music on her phone and just relaxed into the bubbles. After soaking for nearly and hour she was ready to get out and after drying off she smoothed lotion on to her body and climbed into bed after slipping on her boyshorts and tank tops she turned on the TV and zoned out.

Michael arrived at the airport as it was close to 3am his flight was delayed then two layovers he wasn't happy, and was ready to head home to his family. He had requested the next three weeks off and was thankful that Vince had approved it. After grabbing his bags he finally headed out to his truck and smiled at the note that read 'I love you see you at home' he just sat back and smiled at the picture that was on his phone that popped up when he checked the time of his wife and daughter he was more than happy to be home. After nearly a 45 minute drive he was thankful to be home. Michael quietly walked in and locked the garage door after it was down then locked the back door. After sitting his luggage down he checked on the house before heading up and checking on McKenna who was sound asleep he covered her back up and smiled at his daughter then walked into the master bedroom and smiled at Raegan who was sound asleep cuddled up to her pillows. After grabbing a shower he finally climbed into bed and cuddled up to Raegan who felt the bed shift and smiled her husband.

"Are you just getting home?" she asked quietly

"I am the flight was delayed in taking off, then two layovers. I am just happy to be home for the next three weeks babe." Michael said quietly and kissed Raegan sweetly on the lips.

"I love you babe." Raegan said quietly as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad you are home for three weeks."

"Me too babe. Lets get some sleep" Michael said and kissed Raegan on her forehead.

The couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and their love for each other. Raegan had moved to her other side when McKenna woke up crying. Raegan quietly climbed out of bed and walked into the nursery to comfort her daughter. After changing her and fixing her a bottle she slowly rocked her back to sleep and after laying her down she climbed back into bed and snuggled into Michael's warmth. The next morning came quick for Michael as he wasn't able to sleep in he could hear McKenna babbling and got up and after throwing a shirt on and using the bathroom and washing his hands he couldn't help but smile at Raegan who was sleeping and covered her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey my sweet angel daddy is home." Michael said quietly as he picked up McKenna and held her close before changing her and getting her into a warm sleeper. "I missed you so much. Lets let mommy sleep in and go have a bottle honey."

Michael walked downstairs and settled in with her after making her a bottle he sat down in the recliner and started to feed her. After McKenna finished her bottle she drifted back off to sleep snuggled into her daddy. The morning quickly passed and Raegan was up and after getting cleaned up she looked at the time and saw that she had been able to sleep that long. Michael was watching football with McKenna who was just loving being with her daddy.

"Thank you for letting me sleeping that long babe. How has she been?" Raegan asked as she sat down in the living room next to them on the couch.

"She has been wonderful." Michael said as he pressed a kiss to Raegan's forehead.

"Anything you feel like doing today?" Raegan asked as she laid her had down on Michael's shoulder

"Not really babe I am home for three weeks." Michael said "We can relax here and just spend the day with McKenna and just us."

"I like that plan babe. Let me fix lunch and we can go from there." Raegan said

The day passed quickly and Michael and Raegan just spent the day at home and just enjoyed be at home and not having to be somewhere. Raegan spent the afternoon in the kitchen fixing something for supper and as they were sitting down Randy called saying that Charlie had gone into labor and their presence was being requested. Michael called their neighbor who had teenager who was very good with McKenna and asked her to come and watch McKenna so they could go be with Charlie and Randy.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Randy and Charlie were the proud parents of a sweet little boy who they named Ryker Keith Orton. Ryker weighed in at 6lbs 10oz and 21 inches long and very healthy. Charlie was doing great and holding her son close.

"Congrats guys I am so happy he is here! So what is the name that you picked out?" Raegan asked as she held her nephew close.

"Ryker Keith Orton. Our little RKO!" Charlie said as she finally let the yawn she was holding in.

"Love the name so what did he weigh?" Michael asked as he finally was able to pry his nephew out of his wife's arms.

"6lbs 10oz and 21 inches long." Randy said "I can't believe he is here."

"I'm happy for you two. We had better get home to McKenna. Oh Charlie I have been wanting to ask you if you wanted to stand up as my Matron of Honor when we renew our vows in the fall." Raegan asked

"I would love to honey." Charlie said as she hugged her sister in law.

"Thanks honey. We will come up and see you guys tomorrow." Raegan said as they hugged the new parents and headed home. It wasn't long after arriving home they paid their babysitter and finally heated up supper and ate.

The next few days passed quickly and Randy and Charlie were finally at home bonding with their son. Raegan, Elaine, and Charlie's mom were there to help with and had cooked for the new parents so they had easy meals to just heat up.

Raegan and Michael were starting to plan the wedding and decided since they were married before Summer Slam that they would renew their wedding vows after the major PPV that summer and the date was finally set for October 14, 2014. There was a lot of planning to do and they had told Vince of the date and he promised for them to have that weekend and then four weeks after off for their honeymoon. Michael was still trying to find the perfect place for them to go on their honeymoon but had yet to find anything.

The guys had gathered over at Randy and Charlie's for the afternoon and Michael had McKenna was sitting up and playing with toys when Charlie picked her up and held her close. "She is getting so big Michael."

"Yes she is. Almost 6 months old sitting up eating baby food that she seems to love, she is fruit eater for sure. I am having the hardest time finding a place to go for our honeymoon." Michael said as he smiled at McKenna who was happy in her Aunt Charlie's arms.

"What about Cabo? I hear the place is just beautiful." Randy said

"Rae said something about that as well. I might just have to look into it. We have four weeks then back two weeks later. At least I am. I don't know if Rae will come back on the road or not." Michael said

"That is understandable though Michael, she is busy enough with McKenna and honestly I don't know if I am coming back out on the road with Ryker. I know that everyone wants to see him but I don't know if I want to keep traveling." Charlie said then looked at the time she was due over to help Elaine and Raegan plan some on the wedding. "Randy will you be okay with Ryker if I leave him here?"

"Go we will be fine honey." Randy said and kissed Charlie on the lips and helped her into her car and told her to enjoy the time without them she needed the break.

The guys kicked back and waited for John and Daniel to show up as everyone was in town as Raw was in St Louis that Monday night and the Orton and Sampson's would be there in full force. Charlie was pulling into Raegan's drive when Nikki and Brie pulled in as well and soon everyone was finally sitting down and planning the wedding. Raegan had asked both Brie and Nikki to stand up with her as well and they had answered quickly with a few yes's!

"What colors are you two having?" Nikki asked

"We haven't really talked we are thinking blue and silver as them but that could always change. I for sure want blue in there somewhere." Raegan said "I have a question for each of you though."

"Oh what is that?" Nikki asked

"Well do you all want to wear the same dress or a different dress but in the same color?" Raegan asked "Nothing too low cut either but something very classy and well elegant. I am going to Atlanta for dress shopping and I would love for the three of you and my mom to come with me."

"We can handle that. Matter of fact RAW is in Atlanta in two weeks why not go then, we can go on Tuesday then have lunch after." Brie said

The girls kept planning for a bit long before Randy called and said they just ordered pizza and it would be there soon. That night the couples relaxed while watching movies. By the time Michael and Raegan arrived home, Raegan got McKenna ready for bed and after putting her down for the night she walked down to pick up the house and see what her husband was up too.

"Hey you get much planned?" Michael asked as he wrapped his arms around Raegan's waist.

"We did. I am actually going to join you on the road and get more planning done with Brie and Nikki's help then in two weeks since we will be in Atlanta we are going dress shopping. Mom and Charlie are going to join us for that." Raegan answered as she smiled up at her husband. "I love you and I am so glad I joined Randy out on the road."

"I am too my dear. I love you so much." Michael told her before kissing her sweetly on the lips and once the kiss broke they headed up to their room and Michael laid Raegan down on the bed before making love to her.

A/N: So can't wait for them to renew their vows! Can't wait to see what kind of dress Raegan picks out. Hopefully nothing will stop this wedding!

~Kinley


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden  
Chapter 22

The next day came quick for Michael as he was up with McKenna who wasn't in the best of moods she was teething and was fussy to no end. Raegan was in the shower and getting cleaned up when Michael finally got his daughter to calm down. They were also getting ready to head to Tampa to see his parents for the weekend. After deciding to drive there and they were also staying at his parents.

Michael placed the sleeping baby in her crib and picked up her room as they had been playing in there while Raegan was in the shower he walked in to their bedroom and decided to join Raegan who was still in shower just letting the water rain down on here. Raegan had her eyes closed zoned out thankful that Michael was home and she had a bit of time to take a long shower. After feeling arms go around her she laid her head on his chest and relaxed into his touch as he massaged her lower back.

"Did she calm down?" Raegan asked

"Finally, I never thought she would, she is teething." Michael said "Enjoying your shower?" Raegan just smiled and nodded her head in agreement and kissed Michael on the lips then tilted her head back and washed out the conditioner that she was letting on her hair.

Michael couldn't resist and kissed Raegan on her exposed neck and finally claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As his hands roamed her body caressing each breast, her toned stomach and then finally her smooth mound, Raegan moaned as his hands were on her body. "Take me doctor." Raegan moaned. Michael didn't have to be told twice as he picked Raegan and carried her to their bed and slid into her body both crying out in pure pleasure as they made love to each other. They laid there wrapped up in each other love for each other. Raegan was about asleep again when McKenna woke up and started to cry. After slipping clothes on she walked and picked up McKenna and held her close and she calmed down nearly right away. Michael couldn't help but shake his head.

The next several days passed quickly and soon the family was ready to hit the road again this time they were in Tampa seeing Michael's family. Nancy was in love with McKenna who was pretty content in her grandma's arms. Even though she kept her mommy and daddy in sight at all times.

"Have the two of you picked a wedding date yet?" Nancy asked Raegan as they were out shopping the next afternoon.

"We have October 14, 2014, we can't wait. Nancy I love him so much he is my life, world and a sweet husband and father." Raegan said with a smile.

"I am happy for the two of you. Any plans to add to the family any time soon?" Nancy asked

"We haven't even talked about it. We are just enjoying McKenna she is our life right now." Raegan answered with ease and smiled again at her mother in law.

The next few days passed quickly for the family as they were finally on their way to Atlanta for not only the next show but also for Raegan shop for her wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. After getting checked into the hotel and settled into their room they headed down to get something to eat. McKenna was sound asleep against Michael's shoulder.

"She didn't get much sleep did she last night?" Michael asked

"Nope she wouldn't let your mom try for anything hon. I finally got her to sleep about three then she was up at six so it doesn't surprise me she is sleeping." Raegan said as she gently took McKenna who stayed asleep and held her close. "Will you be okay with her for the day? Mom should be here soon."

"I will be good honey, she is an angel." Michael said as everyone started to join them for breakfast.

It wasn't long and the girls were now sitting in the waiting area of Bridals by Lori and Raegan had no clue of what type of dress she even wanted but knew that with the help of her mom and the girls she would be in good hands.

"Rae honey what kind of dress do you want?" Elaine asked as they walked around the bridal store that had been closed down just for them so they didn't have many fans distracting them.

"I really don't know mom. I was thinking maybe a fit and flare or off the shoulder ball gown. I have no clue. That is why you and my girls are here. This is a full day looking at gowns for me then the dresses for the girls." Raegan answered as she looked at a few dresses. "I would love to have some color on it though like either black or blue. Hell you know me I would love to have a black and white wedding dress."

"I know you would honey what about a white dress with some black on it." Elaine said "Now are you going to cover your tattoo up?"

"I will wear a short jacket that covers it during the wedding but it will come off during the reception and for some pictures. I have to find McKenna a dress as well. Are you sure you want to keep her for a month?" Raegan asked

"We want to dear." Elaine said "McKenna has stolen your daddy's heart."

"Raegan dear can I ask about the budget for your dress?" Lori asked

"Mom what do you think? Michael and I are paying for most of it." Raegan said and pulled her phone out.

****Hon how much can I spend on my dress?** RKS**

**_**That is up to you I would say no more than $10,000, this is your day I want my beautiful wife to look gorgeous** MJS_**

"I would say no more than $10,000. Honey your and dad and I have talked we want to pay for your dress and most of the wedding, you and Michael can save your money you are our only daughter." Elaine said

Raegan just giggled she was a daddy's girl and Michael provided her with whatever she wanted. Normally she was elegant and simple but decided for her wedding she would go all out for it. "Lori both my mom and husband are saying no more than $10,000 but that is for the dress, veil, bra, slip and tiara and shoes."

"Okay now are we wanting plain and simple or color?" Lori asked

"I do want black and white I am thinking kinda of with a black bow sash anything like that?" Raegan asked

"I have the dress you are thinking of. Let me go get it honey." Lori said and walked out of the room and it was few minutes later she returned and showed Raegan the dress, that was black on top it was strapless and had white peeking through and then a black sash with a bow on it then the bottom had a black design. "Is this what you are looking for?"

Raegan looked at the dress and smiled. "Let's try it on and go show the girls." Lori helped Raegan into the dress and she was in awe of it she loved it on and knew this was the dress. After walking out to show the girls, Elaine was in tears.

"Oh my that is just beautiful on you Rae." Charlie said once she saw Raegan

"Oh Michael will love it." Nikki said "I love it on you."

"You look stunning Rae." Brie said "That is so you."

"It's what you wanted dear. It's perfect dear." Elaine said "You look stunning dear."

"This is my dress mom. I thought I would try on close to a few thousand dresses before I found the right one. This is it." Raegan said "I have to find a sweet little dress for McKenna so that it matches mine."

"Who is McKenna?" Lori asked

"Our daughter she will be close to 18 months old when we renew our wedding vows." Raegan said with a smile.

"We can always have one made for her. Also lets see what type of veil will look best on you and earring, necklace and if you decide to go with a tiara." Lori said and soon Raegan was jacked up and loved the peekaboo veil and shoes she had the perfect ones at home that were black lace that Michael had bought her a few months before to go with a little black dress she had.

After getting her dressed paid for they started to look at brides maid dresses and they came to the agreement to do Charlie in a dark blue, while Nikki was in black then Brie was in the dark blue again and each one looked beautiful in their short dresses and each had a jacket to wear for the wedding the grand total came to $6,600 for the four dresses, veil, and earrings, and necklaces as well. After shopping then setting up the appointments and fittings, they were finally checking out getting the shipping done which it would all be sent to Bob and Elaine's house, the girls finally headed to lunch.

****Hey babe hows it going?" RKS**

**_**Good McKenna is charming Uncle Chris right now** MJS_**

****Nice. I should be back shortly the colors are Black and Blue for the wedding who are you having stand up with you babe?** RKS**

**_**Randy as best man, Chris, John and Daniel why babe?** MJS_**

****We need another bridesmaid?**RKS**

**_**Shit we do What should we do and who?** MJS_**

****Nattie** RKS**

**_**txt her and find out babe she can be paired with Chris** MJS_**

****Okay babe. I will do that. I love you so much she can be the other black** RKS**

**_**Love you too** MJS_**

****Nattie I would like to know if you would stand up with me when I renew my wedding vows to Michael?** RKS**

**_**Rae, I would love too. Where are you now and we can shop for the wedding.** Nattie_**

****I will pick you up at the hotel be ready to go be there in 10** RKS**

**_**I'm ready babe** Nattie_**

****Nattie agreed babe! Taking her to look for her dress** RKS**

**_**Good babe love you see ya when you get back dont worry about us here** MJS_**

****I love you so much.** RKS**

**_**I love you too baby you are my life** MJS_**

It wasn't long and Raegan was picking up Nattie and soon they were back at Bridals and Lori helped them find the perfect dress in black and soon they were headed back to the hotel. Raegan was wearing down and wanted to rest but knew that would probably never happen.

Raegan thanked Nattie again and hugged one of her closest friends then headed towards her room and smiled when she saw her mom and sleeping daughter walking out of their room.

"Mom thanks again for coming out and going dress shopping with me that meant the world to me." Raegan said quietly so she didn't wake up

"You are most welcome honey, now go spend the evening with Michael and I have McKenna tonight go relax honey." Elaine said and hugged Raegan.

Raegan walked into her room that she and Michael had and smiled at him and sat down on the couch next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "All the dresses are bought we will have to have McKenna fit for hers."

"Yes we will. You feeling okay?" Michael asked as he held Raegan close

"No, my head is pounding." Raegan said quietly as she felt a wave of nausea come on tried to fight it off but ran for the bathroom and started to get sick. Michael followed her and got a washcloth nice and cold and wiped her face and neck down and then held her close.

"When did this one start?" Michael asked as Raegan rinsed out her mouth and started to brush her teeth.

"It hit out of nowhere. I'm sorry baby." Raegan said as she stripped down to her tank top and panties and smiled at her husband and laid her head on his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for babe. Do you want something for pain and I will just lay down with you?" Michael asked

"Yes please." Raegan said quietly as they walked into the bedroom of their hotel suite and laid down on their bed and waited on Michael as he got two shots ready but listened to her heart and lungs first then took her blood pressure. Raegan could tell by the look on his face that her pressure was up. "How high is it babe?"

"140/95 babe, ready for the two shots then we can darken the room and we can rest" Michael said even though he was asking a question. Raegan just nodded her head and Michael gave her the two shots then cleaned up from the shots and then darkened the room and stripped his shirt off and after using the bathroom and washing his hands then climbed into bed behind Raegan and held her close.

Raegan and Michael slept for a better part of the afternoon and evening even after waking up Raegan still wasn't feeling the best and after ordering supper in that night they relaxed the best they could before falling asleep in each other's arms both hoping that Raegan felt better in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden  
Chapter 23

The Wedding

October was finally here and they were only a few days away from the renewal of their wedding vows and they couldn't wait. Michael finally had the honeymoon booked and rented a Villa down in Cabo San Lucas for the month with a private chef as well. Vince learned where they were headed and took care of everything and didn't tell the couple anything. Raegan was still asking questions on where Michael was taking her and he wasn't breaking.

"Michael babe where are you?" Raegan called out as she walked into the house as she was just done meeting with the florist for their flowers as it was early afternoon.

"In the office babe what is wrong?" Michael asked Raegan walked into the office and sat down on the desk in front of Michael.

"Nothing is wrong per say but my head is pounding from the heavy smell of the flowers at the florist and our flowers are finally ordered all red roses." Raegan said as Michael stood up and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"That isn't good hon. Glad the flowers are done. Everything else is done and we are child free tonight." Michael said "McKenna is at your mom's now. My parents are flying in and will get settled in at the hotel and we are due for supper with them tomorrow night." As he started to rub her back Raegan laid her head on his chest and tried to relax.

"Do you want something for the pain babe?" Michael asked

"Please. Then just lay down with me and never let me go babe." Raegan said

"You are my life and I will never let you go. Let's head up and you can rest. I love you so much baby. Question please tell me you are staying here with me tomorrow night?" Michael asked

"I'm not leaving my bed for anything or your arms for anything babe. We can have a quiet night at home just us how does that sound?" Raegan asked as they walked up to their bedroom.

"Sounds like a plan to me babe." Michael said as he watched Raegan get ready for bed and soon she was down to her tank top and panties and he was getting the medication ready and soon gave her the shots and they were now wrapped up in each other's arms. Raegan was sound asleep with her head on Michael's chest as he held her close.

The next day came quick for everyone. Michael was picking up Chris and Nattie from the airport, John and Nikki had drove in from Tampa and Brie and Daniel had driven in from California and Randy and Charlie were home as well. Most of the roster was in St Louis for the wedding as well. Michael finally was walking into the house and he could hear Raegan yelling not yet as she wasn't ready for supper that night she had gone to the spa with the girls and had their nails done and she had only been home for nearly 20 minutes. Michael walked upstairs to their bedroom she was looking through clothes to see what she wanted to wear down to her bra and panties and he thought she looked sexy.

"Hey babe." Michael said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a hand on her bare stomach and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Hey yourself. Sorry we just got back nearly 20 minutes ago I am trying to hurry." Raegan said

"It's okay honey. We have 3 hours before we have to be at the hotel for supper anyways then church after that. How was your day at the spa?" Michael asked as he started to caress her skin that was tanned and smooth he traced her tattoo on her back. Raegan shivered under his touch and turned around to face him and smiled he was in his Spartan hooded sweatshirt that she had given him for his birthday and he was wearing jeans.

"Good are you changing by chance?" Raegan asked

"Nope staying comfy babe is that okay with you?" Michael asked before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Raegan laid her head on his chest and sighed. "What is wrong babe?"

"Nothing per say babe. I had my yearly yesterday and all. Just a lot on my mind making sure everything is perfect for the wedding and all is in place. Thankfully nothing has gone wrong knock on wood." Raegan said as Michael reached behind him and knocked on the door to their closet and Raegan just laughed.

"I kept McKenna so she didn't have to go as it was nap time. Everything okay?" Michael asked

"Everything is fine although Dr. Sansa found something very interesting." Raegan said as she found her best jeans and slipped them on and a t-shirt then her Oklahoma University hooded sweatshirt on and slipped her sandals on and then sent everyone a text telling them to dress down for the night.

"Found something interesting how babe?" Michael asked

Raegan walked into their bathroom and dug through her shoulder bag for the envelope and smiled at her husband who she was majorly in love with and handed it to him. Michael took the envelope from Raegan and opened it and pulled out the contents after scanning over what he was holding he smiled.

"I'm happy honey. How far?" Michael asked as he placed a hand on Raegan's flat stomach.

"8 weeks. Thankfully my dress still fits I had it on this morning over at mom and dad's. If it didn't I would hurt you pretty bad babe." Raegan said with a smile on her face. "I was going to wait till tomorrow night after we were in bed but I couldn't keep it a secret knowing what I knew would hurt you for sure if I didn't tell you right away."

"I'm thankful that you aren't hurting me. Honey no matter when you would have told me it would have been okay. Now I see why you want some quiet time before the wedding and I don't blame you. We can come home after the rehearsal and crash then take our time getting up in the morning before getting married again. I love you, McKenna and our baby." Michael said before claiming her lips in a sweet tender kiss. "I will make sure to pack my medical bag for our honeymoon."

"Speaking of honeymoon where are we going babe?" Raegan asked as they walked downstairs and not shocked to see the puppy laying on the coffee table sound asleep. "Predator come here sweetie." The puppy barely stirred so Raegan lifted him up and placed him in his kennel and soon they were out the door headed to meet up with everyone else.

Supper went pretty smooth expect for a few fans bugging John, Nikki, Daniel and Brie and Nattie and Randy but other than that they were pretty much left alone. After heading to the church they ran few the wedding a few different times and soon everyone was headed either to their houses or hotels to crash out as tomorrow was the wedding.

The Wedding

Raegan was up somewhat early and was in the bathroom when Michael was walking into their bathroom he was dripping with sweat as he had gone on a run and was just now getting cleaned up. They were packed as they were leaving for their honeymoon the next day after spending one more night in their own bed.

"Good morning babe." Michael said quietly as he bent down to pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at her.

"Good morning babe." Raegan said quietly as she watched Michael strip and get into the shower and she couldn't help but giggle she was very attracted to him.

It didn't take long and soon they were headed out in different directions, the boys were headed to go play golf while the girls were at the salon getting their hair and make up done then headed to the church to get dressed. The day passed quickly and soon everyone was at the church getting ready and Raegan was finally in her dress and her mom was near tears. McKenna was walking around in her little dress and hanging out with Michael and he was in his tux and tie and ready for the wedding to start. During pictures Michael had a chance to see his wife's dress and thought it suited her perfectly. Bob was taken back by his daughter's beauty and couldn't help but smile while pictures were taken.

"You look gorgeous babe." Michael said quietly as they were having a moment alone with each other.

Raegan just smiled and laid her head on his chest. "You look very handsome, and thank you for the compliment I love this dress. Are you ready to get married again?" Michael nodded his head in agreement and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and held her close. "I love you so much Michael and I am so happy that I came on the road with Randy when I did."

"I love you very much too babe. I have to say I am thankful to him as well as I met my soul mate on the road and you are my life my world and I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you and our family." Michael said.

There was a knock on the door and it was Bob everyone was in place and it was time to go. Michael took his place next to the pastor and soon everyone was walking in. Bob stood at the back of the church with Raegan and smiled as he walked her down the aisle to the man of her dreams.

The pastor went through the asking who gives this woman to this man, the prayer, the reading of scriptures and finally it was time to say the vows. Michael and Raegan had decided to write their own and hadn't shared them with anyone just yet.

"Today I marry my best friend, my soul mate a person who has completed me in more ways than one. Raegan you are my entire life. You have lighted a passion in me that I didn't know was there till we met. I will be with you till the end of my days. I love you so much. You have shown me what love is and I will love you till my dying day. I love you Raegan." Michael said

"Today I marry my best friend, my soul mate. You my dear have completed me in more ways than one and I thank you for that. You have shown me what love is when I thought I had closed my heart off to love the passion you have enlighten that I didn't know was there till we met. I will love you till my dying day and I pledge my life and love to you. I love you Michael." Raegan said as tears started to slip down her cheeks and Michael wiped them away with his thumb.

After exchanging rings with each other the pastor finally announced they as husband and wife again and told Michael to kiss his bride. Michael claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss, then one to her forehead.

"May I present to you for the first time again Mr. and Mrs. Michael Sampson."

Everyone started to clap for the couple as Michael claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss again then helped walk down the steps and he picked up McKenna from his mom and held her close and wrapped his arms around Raegan and held her close as they both kissed McKenna on the cheek.

~Kinley Orton


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden  
Chapter 24

The Reception

Michael and Raegan were in the back of the limo on the way to the hotel were the reception was taking place holding hands Raegan was leaning into Michael and just breathing in his scent. Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead then claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

"Hon where are we headed on our honeymoon?" Raegan asked quietly.

"We are headed to Cabo for four weeks then home for two then I have to go back out on the road. Are you going to join me?" Michael asked

"I am. I don't want to be away from you during the pregnancy and Miss McKenna is way too attached to her daddy to let you out of her sight." Raegan said with a smile on her face.

"Good point. She was following me all over the church before settling down in my mom's arms." Michael said "I love you babe."

"I love you too Michael." Raegan said "I'm also hungry."

"That is good. Once we are introduced we can eat babe." Michael said as they pulled up to the hotel and after the driver helped them out they walked hand in hand into the ball room.

"May we introduce for the first time Michael and Raegan Sampson" Randy said and everyone started to clap again. Michael claimed Raegan's lips in a sweet kiss before smiling at everyone.

It wasn't long and everyone was finally sitting down for supper and after eating something they were able to cut their cake and dance their first dance which was Miracle by Shinedown. After their dance they were finally mingling and talking their guest dancing some more and just enjoying the night with everyone that they loved.

Michael finally had claimed Raegan for a slow dance they were swaying to the music of Shinedown again this time it was I'll Follow You. Raegan was resting her head against Michael's chest while he held her close his chin was resting on the top of her head.

That night after mingling with family and friends the couple were finally headed home and after Raegan had gotten out of her dress with Michael's help she was down to her bra and panties washing her face and taking down her hair. Michael was standing behind her running his fingers through her hair as well he loved to separate the curls and then held her close to him.

"You looked beautiful today honey." Michael said quietly. Raegan turned in Michael's arms and laid her head on his chest as he held her close.

"You looked very handsome in your tux. I love you so much babe. What time is our flight out?" Raegan asked as she smiled up at her husband.

"Um not till 3pm honey. That way we have time to still pack and sleep in some." Michael said as he sweetly kissed Raegan on the lips.

Raegan couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a yawn. Michael couldn't help but smile he was tired as well. "In to bed babe and sleep before I have to give you a shot for the migraine that I know you have."

Raegan just smiled at her husband and used the bathroom then washed her hands and slipped into bed and grabbed her lip balm and put some on and watched as Michael walked out of the bedroom to lock the house up and set the alarm and soon was climbing into bed next to Raegan and she snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest and soon fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

The next day came quick for Michael as he was up before Raegan and finished packing and packed his medical bag and made sure he had plenty of Raegan's medications for her migraines in case she needed a shot for them and finally climbed into the shower. Raegan was starting to wake up she could hear the shower running and decided to join Michael and he welcomed the visit and held his wife close. It didn't take long and soon the two finished packing and were ready to hit the road to the airport.

"Just think no one but us for the next four weeks babe." Michael said "No traveling, no body needing medical attention except for my wife and no interrupted nights." Raegan couldn't help but giggle and leaned into Michael as Randy pulled into their driveway and soon they were on the road to the airport.

"Dad said that he would pick you two up when your flight lands as Charlie and I will be back at work." Randy said "I am so happy for the two of you and we will miss you guys."

"Thanks for everything Randy, without going on the road with you to begin with I never would have met the man I was supposed to be with and having his babies." Raegan said quietly as they hugged

"You are most welcome Rae. Wait did you say babies?" Randy asked

"Yes I am 8 weeks almost 9 weeks pregnant. When we get home we will announce it. You can tell Charlie but don't go telling anyone else." Raegan stated

"Who are you again? Go have fun I am happy for the two of you." Randy said and hugged them both again and soon he was taking off. After getting checked in for their flight and through customs they were finally boarding their flight. Vince had given the use of the jet and so they didn't have to deal with crowds for the day and they were able to stretch out a bit more. Raegan fell asleep nearly right away with her head in Michael's lap he was dozing as well when the flight attendant woke him saying they would be landing shortly.

After waking up Raegan they were landing and had to go through customs again and finally getting their rental for the next month they were finally checking into their Villa for the next month. Raegan was in love with it as soon as she saw it and was happy that they didn't have to cook. After getting unpacked the couple walked down to the beach and spent time just walking through the surf before returning to their Villa and having supper and then finally making love to each other throughout the night. The next four weeks passed quickly and they were finally ready to head back home and to McKenna who they talked to each night and they couldn't wait to see her. Bob was picking them up the next day at the airport.

"Babe are you packed?" Raegan asked as she walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"I am just finishing up. How are you feeling?" Michael asked

"Really drained and tender but I am also starting to show. I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday and mom said she would keep McKenna till after that as we are having supper with them and bringing our daughter home." Raegan said as she smiled up at her husband.

"Not good on the tender part, where at?" Michael asked as he placed his suitcase on the floor and laid down next to Raegan and pulled her close and placed a hand on the baby.

"You worry too much babe. I'm fine just tender. I was like this with McKenna as well. Do you want to find out?" Raegan asked as she snuggled into Michael and laid her head on his chest.

"I am good either way babe, but I know that you like to plan so we had better find out. I love you so much babe." Michael said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too babe." Raegan said and let out a yawn.

"Let's head to bed babe. We have an early morning flight and then we can rest at home how does that sound?" Michael asked

Raegan nodded her head in agreement and climbed out of bed only to sink to the floor. Michael climbed out of bed and laid her down on the bed gently. "What hurts?"

"I stood up too fast babe." Raegan said quietly. Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed his medical bag and gently checked her over and said that her blood pressure was low and after listening to the baby who was right on target he allowed Raegan to get up and get ready for bed.

"I love you just worried babe. We were complication free with McKenna and I am hoping for another smooth pregnancy as well babe." Michael stated as he wrapped his arms around Raegan's waist and held her close.

"I understand that babe and I love how worried you get. I am hoping for a smooth pregnancy as well honey. I am just thankful that I haven't been sick. 12 weeks is something amazing." Raegan said as the couple climbed back into bed and soon were sound asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next day came quick and after getting to the airport getting checked in for their flight home and being escorted through to the plane and finally getting settled on the jet they were bound for St Louis.

"I will be so happy to sleep in our bed tonight." Michael said as he wrapped his arm around Raegan's shoulder.

"I feel the same way babe." Raegan said as she laid her head on Michael's shoulder and sighed.

"What is wrong babe?" Michael asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. The last few days Raegan had been complaining of a massive migraine and so far nothing was working to get it to go away.

"Nothing is really wrong Michael." Raegan said quietly "I miss McKenna, worried that our families aren't going to be happy that we are having another baby so soon."

"Babe it isn't their choice. I am happy we are pregnant again. I can't wait to watch you grow in the pregnancy. I am deeply in love with you and I love you so much." Michael said

"Ever the romantic, I'm deeply in love with you too and I love you too." Raegan said. Michael then pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

It wasn't long and they were finally walking off the plane and after grabbing the rest of their luggage they were finally headed for home. Raegan was completely worn out and wanted to lay down. Michael was worried about her. Bob dropped them off helped unloaded the car then said they would see them on Tuesday for supper. Michael watched as Raegan headed for their bedroom and by the time he reached their room she was stripping down to her tank top and panties and climbed into bed after using the bathroom and washing her hands she was climbing into bed and just drifted off to sleep.

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and felt Raegan's forehead and she was pretty warm then took her blood pressure which was also up. He knew something was wrong, he then pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked down to their home office and called Dr. Larson who said that she would come to their house to check on Raegan herself and would see them within the hour. Michael thanked her and headed back up to check on Raegan who was still pretty warm. It was nearly 30 minutes later when Dr. Larson arrived to check on Raegan. Raegan was sitting up in bed when Michael walked in with Dr. Larson. Raegan just groaned knowing her husband was starting to worry about her.

"Hi there Raegan can you tell me what is going on?" Dr. Larson asked

"Just not feeling good, at 12 weeks I should be feeling great but I don't." Raegan said quietly as Michael sat down beside her and held her close. "I'm crampy and achy also my head is pounding."

"That isn't good at 12 weeks. I know Michael said that you were pretty warm, can I at least check you over, and then go from there?" Dr. Larson asked

Raegan just nodded her head in agreement as it was hurting pretty bad. Dr. Larson quickly checked her over and listened to the baby then a quick ultrasound and checked on the baby then checked her appendix and gall bladder. "Raegan dear I found the problem why you aren't feeling good." She said as she cleaned off Raegan's stomach.

"Okay what is going on?" Raegan asked. Michael wrapped his arm around Raegan's shoulder and held her close.

"Your appendix is very inflamed and I am worried that if we wait for the pregnancy to be over that it can rupture. I will do an open surgery that way we don't have to worry about it rupturing." Dr. Larson stated

"Okay when do you want to do this?" Raegan asked

"Soon, very soon. I will call the hospital on the way back to my office and tell them to get the OR ready and then you will be on the maternity floor in a private room. I will probably keep you for two or three days." Dr. Larson said "Don't worry things will be okay Raegan. I will work safely."

"Thank you for coming out when you did. We will pack a few things and be up right away." Raegan said quietly. She was hoping for another smooth pregnancy but that wasn't happening.

It was later that afternoon that Raegan was finally in recovery surgery had gone very well and she was now appendix free and the baby was very healthy. Michael was pacing when Dr. Larson came out to give him updates and sighed in relief when Dr. Larson said that both mom and baby were doing just fine and would be in the room shortly.

A/N: I hope that Raegan gets to feeling better soon and back to normal. I hope that after this problem she has a very smooth pregnancy.

~Kinley Orton


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden  
Chapter 25

Raegan was starting to wake up a bit and moaned in pain, Michael was sitting by her bedside and pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at her. "Hey sweetie."

"Hm what happened?" Raegan asked quietly. Michael stood and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. It wasn't long after waking up that Raegan was transferred to her room for the night.

The next day came pretty fast, Dr. Larson said that she could go home as long as she rested and didn't overdo it and that she wanted to see Raegan in a week to take the stitches out. That afternoon after making it home, Raegan crashed out in their bed and was sleeping when Bob arrived with McKenna who was happy to see her daddy for a bit but wanted to stay with them. After seeing Dr. Larson a week later to have stitches removed Raegan was cleared to travel again and wait one more week before she could be with Michael. That night at the family dinner with Bob and Elaine, they announced the pregnancy and had Michael's parents on over speaker phone.

As the next few days passed Raegan and McKenna were ready to head back out on the road with Michael to spend time as family. McKenna was loving being on the bus as she got to lay down between her parents and cuddle with them during nap time. They were finally pulling into Texas in Houston for the next show when they were able to get out and walk Michael was hold McKenna's hand but she was wanting to run off and towards her Uncle Randy and Uncle John. Michael finally let go and she ran straight too them. John picked her up and held her close before she launched herself into Randy's arms. That afternoon McKenna and Raegan hung out with Charlie and Ryker and soon it was time to head back bus as tomorrow was travel day for everyone as they were headed to El Paso. McKenna wasn't happy that she couldn't lay down with her parents but finally drifted off to sleep in her carseat.

The next few weeks flew by very quickly and soon Raegan was in her 18th week of the pregnancy so far since her surgery everything had gone nice and smooth. Raegan and McKenna were at home as Raegan was really worn out and it was getting too much to be on the road again so they decided it would be best for McKenna and Reagan to stay home.

It was now nap time, Raegan had been rocking McKenna in the recliner but wasn't able to carry her up the stairs so they walked up slowly and after getting McKenna in her crib she handed her the cup of milk and turned on the radio and closed the door behind her. Raegan was walking into the master bedroom hoping to lay down some but was greeted with the sight of her husband walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"When did you get home babe?" Raegan asked quietly as she walked into the bathroom and used then then washed her hands and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"When you were rocking McKenna, I knew if she heard or saw me she wouldn't go down. Come here babe." Michael said quietly. Raegan walked over to her husband and laid her head on his chest the best she could with the baby in the way and soon they were wrapped up in each other and laying down after making love to each other.

Raegan was finally sleeping good when McKenna started to wake up she was babbling to herself and Michael couldn't help but smile and got up and slipped his shorts and a shirt on and covered Raegan up and closed the door behind him while he walked into pick up and spend time with his daughter.

"Momma." McKenna said

"Momma is sleeping honey, you get to spend time with daddy!" Michael said with a smile on his face. McKenna just clapped she was a daddy's girl.

Michael and McKenna spent the afternoon playing and having a snack. Raegan was starting to wake up and rolled over to snuggle into her husband but he wasn't in bed. After slowly getting up and using the bathroom and washing her hands she headed down to find Michael and McKenna.

"Thank you for letting me sleep that long." Raegan said quietly as she sat down by Michael and kissed his cheek.

"You are most welcome babe." Michael said quietly "How are you feeling?"

"Tender and worn out. McKenna here keeps me busy." Raegan said quietly "How long do I have you home for?"

"Two and half weeks, I might be able to stretch it to three. We find out tomorrow don't we?" Michael said as he placed a hand on the baby and leaned over and kissed Raegan sweetly on the lips.

"We do. I so can't wait to find out. I am hoping for a boy this time around. But no matter what we have I love this little one just like I did when McKenna was born." Raegan said quietly.

"All I care is that the baby is healthy as are you now." Michael said with a smile on his face.

The couple spend the rest of the day wrapped up in each other's love and the love they had for their daughter. McKenna was spending the night with Bob and Elaine as Raegan's appointment for the ultrasound was at 9am and they didn't want to drag her to the appointment and not be able to enjoy the time finding out what they were having. That night after dropping McKenna off with her parents they headed out to eat supper then back home where they crashed in each other's arms after making love to each other.

The next day came quick for Michael as he rolled to snuggle into Raegan but she wasn't in bed, she had been up early and was already dressed and ready to go just waiting on Michael to get up. It wasn't that long and Michael was walking downstairs and saw that his coffee was made and she had poured it into one of the car cups and soon they were headed out to find out what they were having.

"Babe we need to pick boy and girl names." Raegan said quietly

"Yes we do what do you like for a boy?" Michael asked

"Well if we stick with the M theme for a boy I like, Marcus, Micah, and Mackenzie and call him Mack." Raegan said quietly

"Nice, love the names. Now for a girl if we still with the M theme?" Michael asked

"McKenzie for a girl as well, McKinley, McKayla and that is it." Raegan said

"We have names to choose from now babe." Michael said as they walked up to the doctor's office, Raegan signed in and soon they were called back by the ultrasound tech.

"Are you two wanting to find out?" she asked "Please call me Holly."

"We are, I don't know if my wife would be able to wait till we gave birth or not." Michael said and smiled at Raegan.

"It's true he knows me too well." Raegan said

"It's okay, I don't know if I could wait either." Holly said as she started the ultrasound. As she took the measurements she point out the heart, spine which both were healthy, she showed arms and legs and soon it was time to find out what they were having. "If you look closely you can clearly see it's a boy!"

"Michael we are having a boy." Raegan said quietly.

"We are babe a healthy boy." Michael said

"I will clean you up and get Dr. Larson so you don't have to change rooms." Holly said and cleaned up Raegan and walked out.

"Mackenzie John Sampson?" Michael said

"We can call him Mack babe."

"Nope once John finds out it will be Mack John the entire time. What about Marcus John?" Michael asked

"I like it as well honey we have plenty of time." Raegan said as the door opened and Dr. Larson checked Raegan over and said that she would see her in a month. Raegan made another appointment for a month and soon they were now back in their truck and Michael leaned over and kissed Raegan sweetly on the lips.

"We are having a sweet little boy. Do you like Elijah James?" Michael asked

"I do we can call him Eli or do you like Gauge John?" Raegan asked at Michael drove them home as Elaine said she wanted to keep McKenna for the day and maybe that night.

"I do like Gauge John. I love you sweetheart. Let's go home and take a nap. I didn't sleep good last night. Each time you moved so did I and kept checking on McKenna and she wasn't home." Michael said

"I think you are sleep deprived babe. I agree with the nap, I didn't sleep good either and my head is starting to pound." Raegan said

"When did this one start?" Michael asked as he pulled into their driveway and after parking in the garage he helped Raegan out.

"Early this morning babe." Raegan answered as they walked in and no sooner than getting into the house Raegan was in the bathroom getting sick.

Michael helped her upstairs and got two shots ready and soon they were both crashed out in each others arms sound asleep. Both happy they were adding a boy to the family.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but things are going to pick up soon! I am so happy they are having a boy!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You all are awesome! Also I don't follow anytime lines or storyline that are currently going on as of the moment. This is pure fiction.

Forbidden  
Chapter 26

This pregnancy for Raegan was totally different from the one with McKenna, even though she was only 18 weeks she wasn't feeling the best. McKenna was all smiles that next day since she had both of parents' home. It was nap time and McKenna was fighting it as usual as she wanted her daddy to put her down and currently Michael wasn't home as he had run to get things for supper that night.

"NO" McKenna yelled

"Sweetie it is nap time come on up with me and we will rock." Raegan said quietly

"Rock momma?" McKenna looked up at Raegan and smiled, she loved to rock with her mom and dad for that matter. Raegan found that out quickly when she was a baby.

"Yes sweetie we can rock in your room." Raegan said as she grabbed the cup of milk and they walked up the stairs together, McKenna ran to her bathroom and used it as she was almost fully potty trained at 2. After slipping a pull up on Raegan sat down in the glider and held McKenna close as they started to rock. By the time Michael got home he wasn't completely shocked to see Raegan sound asleep while still rocking McKenna after putting McKenna down he helped Raegan into their room and laid down with her.

"Michael babe will you please check my blood pressure?" Raegan asked

"Sure babe what is wrong?" Michael asked as Raegan got comfy against the pillows while he grabbed the blood pressure machine out of the drawer and once it was taken he wasn't happy that it was up. Raegan could see the look on her Michael's face and knew it was either up or down.

"How high is it babe?" Raegan asked

"Close to 140/90 are you feeling okay?" Michael asked

"No, my head is pounding, this pregnancy is so different from when I was pregnant with McKenna." Raegan said quietly.

"I'm sorry babe. Either I can give you something or I can call Dr. Larson and she what she wants to do." Michael said "Either way I am calling your mom to see if they can take McKenna for the night." Raegan just nodded her head in agreement. "Which one babe?"

"We can try shots first but go ahead and call Dr. Larson. I'm sorry babe." Raegan said quietly

"It's okay babe." Michael said and watched as Raegan got out of bed and headed into the bathroom and used it and washed her hands and soon she was sound asleep.

The next few months passed quickly and Raegan was more than happy that she was now 35 weeks she couldn't wait for their son to be born. Between her and Michael they had the nursery done and Nancy had flown in from Florida and between her and Elaine they were cooking up a storm ready for the new little one to arrive.

Michael was just walking in the house without McKenna as Elaine and Nancy wanted to keep her for the weekend and no later from when Michael walked in Raegan's water broke, and soon they were holding a very healthy little boy Gauge John Sampson in their arms.

If it hadn't been for Raegan doing something that was forbidden, she never would have gone on the road with Randy and met the man of her dreams!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed! This is the last chapter and I have a few more stories that I am working on! Keep your eyes peeled.

~Kinley Orton


End file.
